complaciendo a mis lectores
by pequebalam
Summary: oooooooooooooooooooo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^.^**

**Bueno este Nuevo fic será una serie de historias dedicadas para todos ustedes.**

**Las reglas son así.**

**Obviamente la pareja será HiccupxToothless .**

**Para que yo les escriba su historia tienen que ponerme sus requisitos.**

**-Para empezar si quieren que Toothless sea un hibrido o un dragón**

**-Si desean que su historia contenga lemon o no**

**-Una ambientación, o si lo prefieren yo la hago.**

**-Si la desean con tragedia, humor, un final infeliz**

**Por ejemplo podría ser así: Toothless humano, tema primer beso, lugar, no se, un café.**

**Con que me manden esto yo les escribo una historia especial para ustedes.**

**Esto lo hago como agradecimiento por el apoyo que me han dado en mis demás fics. Sus comentarios me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Tan bien tómenlo como un regalo de navidad y año nuevo.**

**Asi que :**

**ValeryVampire**

**LaRojas09**

**LadyNightmarethmda**

**Niknok19**

**viliandraOdette**

**Meikojoker**

**C.B Gullermo**

**ALEXME.S**

**Cielphantomville**

**FANPyF**

**Y demas queridos lectores, espero sus comentarios.**

**P.D. Las historias no serán muy largas eh.**


	2. llamadas

**Mi estimado Kaoruminamoto no creas que me he olvidado de ti, te dedico este primero porque sé que te gusta el lemon, o almenos eso he entendido en tus comentarios, espero te guste.**

**Por cierto, sigo copiando los libros en PDF, ya voy con el segundo, en cuanto termine te lo mando.**

**Y a todos aquellos que me lo pidieron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Llamadas<strong>

**-..Lo puedes creer, la verdad en ocasiones no entiendo a Ruffnut.**

Una chica rubia se encontraba hablando con su novio por el celular, la joven revisaba su guardarropa arrojando algunas prendas a la cama.

-**y luego me reclamo, ¡a mí!, yo como iba a saber lo de su hermano, digo, tal vez lo escuche, pero ese no es motivo para enojarse, ¿no crees?**

Se hundió más en el armario viendo su contenido.

-**oye…estas bien…te escuchas un poco agitado…. ¡enfermo!, ay Hiccup te tienes que cuidar mejor**.

Con calma empezó a revisar algunas blusas intentando decidirse.

-**bueno, como te decía el chiste es que ella y su hermano estaban peleados, no sé muy bien el motivo. Entonces nosotras salimos de compras y pues, nos lo encontramos en el centro. De repente que se arma el jaleo, ella le empezó a gritar y él la siguió, Heather y yo nos quedamos en blanco sin saber qué hacer, de repente que llega a policía y… ¿Hiccup?... ¿estás bien?... ¿seguro?, escuche un grito….la tele, hay hombre bájale. Como te decía, bla, bla, bla…**

* * *

><p>Esto no podía continuar así, lo que hacía era injusto y estaba muy mal, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle eso a su amiga de la infancia pero le era imposible evitarlo.<p>

Conocía a Astrid desde niños y la quería tanto como a una hermana, una hermana con la que estaba comprometido… ¡sí! Comprometido por un acuerdo entre familias, ya que a sus padres se les hizo muy divertido revivir esa vieja tradición para estrechar más su amistad.

¡Acaso estaban locos!, por Dios, no vivían en la edad media, acaso no podían dejarlo decidir sobre su futuro.

A él jamás le gusto esa idea, pero a su compañera de juegos le pareció muy divertida, la niña se sentía orgullosa de estar comprometida, y no con cualquiera, estaba comprometida con el hijo del alcalde, el puesto más importante en esa diminuta isla. La chica lo presumía como si se tratara de un muñeco de moda, llevándolo de aquí para allá pese a sus protestas, las cuales no eran muchas ya que era muy tímido.

Incluso varios de sus "amigos" se burlaban de él diciéndole que sería Astrid la que mandaría en la casa, en ocasiones hasta sus padres los apoyaban.

Durante años se vio marcado por eso. Pero todo cambio cuando creció, cuando fue aceptado en una respetable universidad del país, cuando la noticia se supo su familia no dejo de gritar a los cuatro vientos, ocasionando que todos voltearan a verle cuando salía a la calle.

Hiccup se sintió muy aliviado cuando logro alejarse de ese lugar llamado hogar. Ahora vivía en la ciudad, sobrevivía por su cuenta y estaba libre de la presión que los suyos ejercían en él.

Para gracia o desgracia ese nuevo ambiente influyo rápidamente en él, cambiando algunas perspectivas y ambiciones.

Si bien seguía interesado en su carrera de medicina, a la cual le echaba muchas ganas, el convivir con otro tipo de personas cambio su forma de pensar. Seguía siendo un chico muy tímido, pero ya no tan cerrado…aunque pensándolo bien, jamás fue cerrado, la verdad le daba mucho temor mostrarse tal cual por el miedo al rechazo, no solo de la gente en la isla, más bien miedo al rechazo por parte de sus padres y su amiga, porque en ese lugar…digamos que no era buena idea mostrar sus "gustos".

Para solventar sus estudios (ya que no quería la ayuda de sus padres) entro a trabajar en un bar, aquí le sirvió mucho el haber pasado tantas tardes con su padrino Gobber, un ebrio por excelencia, gracias a ello sabia como tratar a sus clientes, varios de los cuales, dicho sea de paso, no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Y es que el chico era una ternura, sumiso, con rasgos infantiles, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes que mostraban una mirada pura y sincera.

Fue en ese lugar donde lo conoció.

Después de cerrar, cuando se retiraba a su apartamento, solo, ya que su jefa, amiga y vecina Stormfly saldría con un cliente frecuente, y no podría llevarle a casa como siempre lo hacía.

El chico no se preocupó, estaba muy agradecido con la chica, que lo cuidaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, le permitía estudiar en el trabajo o usar la computadora del lugar para sus proyectos, la verdad le debía mucho a ella y a Meatlug, su compañera de trabajo. Esas dos le habían acogido y apoyaban como incluso su familia jamás lo hizo, por lo que no se molestó cuando le dijo si podía regresar solo, después de todo ellas se merecían un rato de diversión.

El chico no había dado ni tres pasos a la parada cuando unos sujetos lo jalaron y arrastraron hasta el estacionamiento. Hiccup estaba aterrado, ya que les conocía, varios días atrás lo habían estado acosando, el joven intento correrlos, pero la verdad era muy tímido y asustadizo como para lograrlo, fueron Stormfly y Meatlug las que les pusieron un alto, Stormfly les rompió un tarro de cerveza a cada uno en la cabeza, y Meatlug los saco a patadas, desde entonces no se había acercado al lugar.

Lo arrojaron al interior de una camioneta, Hiccup intento protestar pero una mano tosca tapo su boca, pronto sintió un peso extra que lo aplastaba. Cerro los ojos espantado rogando por ayuda, por fortuna sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

Un tipo de cabello negro y largo, con ojos verde tóxicos se encargó de rescatarlo. El chico se deshizo primero del sujeto que vigilaba, le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara y lo estrello después contra el costado del auto.

De un fuerte tirón retiro al sujeto que se encontraba sobre Hiccup y comenzó a golpearlo afuera.

El castaño abrió los ojos aliviado al sentir su cuerpo libre; afuera solo se escuchaban ruidos de forcejeo, golpes y maldiciones, después de algunos segundos todo se calmó y unas pisadas fuertes comenzaron a dirigirse a la camioneta.

Hiccup se hundió en el asiento asustado, pronto su vista fue bloqueada por un traje negro de motociclista.

**-valla, pero que ternurita tenemos aquí,** un chico no mucho mayor que él le veía fijamente**- pero que mono, con razón querían divertirse contigo,** el azabache lo tomo de la mano de forma brusca, -**ven, vámonos.**

De un tirón lo saco del vehículo y lo alejo del lugar, Hiccup alcanzo a ver a sus agresores tendidos en el suelo, quejándose de dolor y con algo de sangre en sus rostros.

El azabache lo llevo a casa a bordo de una moto (ya saben tipo renegado), cuando llegaron Hiccup se lo agradeció y le curo uno que otro raspón que tenía en la cara, el chico salió de ahí sin cruzar ninguna palabra con él, esto lo agradeció el castaño, ya que no se le daba hablar con extraños.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al verlo la siguiente noche en el bar, y más grande al saber que iba todas las noches. Aunque pensándolo bien el tipo tenía pinta de motociclista…y bueno, el bar donde trabajaba se encontraba a media carretera y era refugio para motociclistas y camioneros.

El morocho y sus amigos se juntaban todas las noches en una esquina del lugar, junto a las mesas de billar, Hiccup siempre se quedaba en la barra y las chicas salían a llevar las órdenes a esos sujetos, por lo que Hiccup no se había percatado antes de su presencia.

Pero eso no quería decir que el morocho no le conociera, el chico lo miraba de reojo todas las noches, observaba como le sonreía a todo el mundo, incluidos el par de idiotas que lo habían atacado. Para ser honestos tenía planeado invitarle a salir esa noche, convenció a su amigo Hokfang para que saliera con su feroz guardiana, ósea Stormfly, y así tener el camino libre. Jamás imagino que todo terminaría tan mal para el chico, pero almenos se encontraba ahí y logro salvarle.

Se disculpó con sus amigos y se acercó a la barra, Hokfang, Barf y Belch lo miraron partir, los chicos eran conscientes de la atracción que sentía su amigo por ese pequeño barman, la verdad el azabache se les había adelantado, ya que a ellos también se les hacía adorable.

Hiccup casi se va de espaldas al verlo frente a él, fue tanta la sorpresa que el chico dejo caer una botella de cerveza llamando la atención de algunos clientes, en especial la de su celosa guardiana, la cual no tardo en acercarse para cuidar al pequeño. Hiccup alcanzo a detenerla antes de que esta le estampara un tarro de cerveza en la cabeza (ya que pensó que había molestado al chico), le narro rápidamente lo ocurrido, salvando así al chico de la ira de la peliverde, ira que rápidamente fue dirigida contra los otros sujetos, ya se la pagarían cuando les volviera a ver.

El grupo de Toothless (como se llamaba el morocho) conto con suerte esa noche, la peliverde no les cobro en agradecimiento por haber salvado al pequeño, al cual consideraba su hermanito menor.

Toothless se quedó en la barra toda la noche platicando con el menor, al cerrar se ofreció a llevarle a su casa…claro que tuvo que contar con la aprobación de las féminas (que saldrían con sus amigos) las cuales lo amenazaron con quitarle su hombría de la peor manera posible si algo le pasaba a Hiccup.

Así comenzó su muy rara amistad, en poco tiempo el morocho lo llevaba a todos lados, la escuela, el trabajo, algún encargo de la peliverde. En principio Hiccup se sentía un poco incómodo, pero conforme paso el tiempo esta relación le empezó a gustar, desarrollando un afecto muy profundo por su compañero, desgraciadamente el chico no sabía cómo expresarlo, debido a su timidez nata.

Por fortuna Toothless no pensaba igual y decidió tomar la iniciativa, tras tres semanas de fingida amistad ya no lo soporto más, una tarde mientras lo recogía fuera de la facultad, lo recibió con un fogoso beso que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta y rompió el corazón de algunas chicas, las cuales los consideraban hermanos.

El mismo Hiccup tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar a la acción de su compañero, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en corresponderle.

El terminar el morocho lo miro fijamente, tomándole de la cara.

**-ahora eres mío**, fue lo único que le dijo a un sonrojado Hiccup.

Y ahora estaba ahí, tres meses después, postrado en su cama apunto de llamar a sus padres y su supuesta novia.

Antes de que el chico marcara algún número el teléfono sonó, se sobresaltó un poco pero no tardo en contestar.

-**Hola**

**-**_Hola, ¿Cómo está mi futuro doctor eh?_

**-A…Astrid**

-_sí, la misma, tu linda y hermosa prometida al teléfono. Te tengo que llamar, porque tú, bueno…pero es razonable, ¿muy ocupado en clases verdad?_

**-eh…si…muy ocupado**, contesto nervioso

_-oh que mal, adivina que, Heather va a hacer una fiesta de disfraces y bueno, pensé que talvez podrías venir_**.**

**-yo…lo siento, no puedo….escucha Astrid…tengo que decirte algo, es sobre el compromiso…bueno yo…**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió con cuidado, Toothless venia entrando, el morocho regresaba de una carrera de motocicletas y una importante parada que hizo después de ella. Entro tranquilamente al departamento de su novio (si, tenía llave) y comenzó a buscarle. Se paró en seco al escuchar el nombre de la interlocutora que hablaba con su niño, Hiccup ya le había hablado sobre el compromiso.

Con cuidado se acercó a su pareja, tenía curiosidad por saber qué le diría.

**-no...Escucha Astrid, lo que sucede es que yo….bueno yo estoy Salien… ¿eh?...no, me quieres escuchar….si, si me acuerdo de ellos…**

El castaño bufo molesto, genial, algún día lo escucharía… a él que demonios le importaba su loca aventura con la gemela. El solo quería decirle que el compromiso estaba roto, que ahora tenía a alguien en su vida, alguien que lo hacía feliz

-**Astrid de verdad yo tengo que…si, si me acuerdo de Snoutlout, es mi primo lo recuerdas ¬¬, ahhhh,** dio un respiro resignado, parece que primero tenía que escuchar su chocoaventura.

El chico estaba por sentarse en la cama cuando fue girado de improvisto. Unos cálidos labios cubrieron los suyos.

Hiccup se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan placentera que le provocaba un simple beso de su novio, estaba por colgar pero el morocho se lo impidió.

El azabache le quito el teléfono y lo recostó en la cama mientras seguía besándolo.

-_entonces decidimos ir a comprar los disfraces este martes al salir del trabajo, yo la verdad tenía planeado comprar un disfraz de enfermera, así si venias haríamos una linda pareja, ¿no crees?,_ menciono una voz melosa por el teléfono.

-**una enfermera eh, mmmm, no suena mal, Hiccup te vistes así para mi cumpleaños**, susurro con malicia el azabache en su oído, antes de comenzar a lamerlo.

**-ca…cállate O/././O**

El morocho comenzó a retirar la camisa del menor, se deleitó besando y lamiendo esa blanca piel que quedaba expuesta. Hiccup apretaba sus labios intentando reprimir los gemidos que deseaban salir de su boca, en poco tiempo sus pezones comenzaron a ser torturados por la experta lengua de su pareja.

_-pero sucede que Heather también quería disfrazarse de enfermera, ¿lo puedes creer?, que zorra_.

La vos del teléfono seguía hablando como loca, proporcionándoles un ambiente muy excitante y peligroso.

-**Tooth…espera…déjame terminar de hablar.**

**-no…quiero escuchar lo que dice tu supuesta novia**.

El azabache volvió a apoderarse de sus labios mientras comenzaba a frotar su miembro arriba de la tela del pantalón. Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, era la primera vez que su novio lo tocaba de esa manera, hasta ahora solo habían sido besos y alguna que otra caricia, pero parece que esta noche pasarían a otra cosa, esto lo emociono y le aterro al mismo tiempo, ya que sería su primera vez.

Con cuidado Toothless comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, el pelinegro acomodo a Hiccup en la cama, dejando el teléfono lejos de su alcance, la verdad no ponía atención a lo que la chica le decía, pero el ambiente lo estaba excitando demasiado. Con toda la calma del mundo retiro el pantalón y la ropa interior, Hiccup intento protestar pero uno labios se lo impidieron.

Comenzó a masajear el pene de su niño de arriba a bajo sin dejar de besarlo. Hiccup salto en la cama, rápidamente se abrazó al cuello de su novio profundizando los besos.

_-…y entonces yo sugerí tomar un helado, así que nos dirigimos a la planta baja y… ¿Hiccup?... ¿Hiccup me escuchas?_

El azabache sonrió al escuchar el reclamo de la rubia, tomo el teléfono y se lo paso al menor ordenándole contestar.

-**sí, si te escucho**, respondió de forma monótona sin quitarle la vista a su amante.

Este le sonrió y comenzó con su trabajo, se desprendió de su chamarra y camisa y comenzó a darle una buena dosis de sexo oral. Comenzó lamiendo despacio, desde la base a la punta, mientras con una mano estimulaba sus testículos, después de un rato lo introdujo en su boca dando pequeñas succiones.

La respiración del castaño comenzó a aumentar, mordió sus labios evitando así gemir, mientras con su mano jugaba con el cabello de su amante, pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse, jamás se había sentido así.

_-y luego me reclamo, ¡a mí!, ¿yo cómo iba a saber lo de su hermano?_

**-mmju**

-_digo talvez lo escuche, pero eso no era motivo para que se enfadara, ¿no crees?_

-**agh…no…no lo era, **respondió aguantando sus gemidos.

_-Oye_

**-s…si,** una feroz lamida y una pequeña mordida en su base lo hizo saltar soltando un ligero gruñido.

_-¿estás bien?, te escuchas agitado_

**-es…estoy enfermo…me quiere dar tos.**

Toothless rio ante el ingenio de su niño, comenzó a aumentar el nivel de succión y el masaje, esto se ponía divertido.

-_ay Hiccup, se más cuidadoso._

Como demonios se prestó para esto, era lo más enfermo que había hecho en toda su vida… y lo peor, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y comenzó a presionar la cabeza de su novio, pidiendole que aumentara la velocidad; un calor se apodero de su vientre, indicándole que estaba a punto de llegar.

_-…entonces que se arma el jaleo…_

No, ya no resistía, y su respiración lo confirmaba, apretó sus labios para evitar gritar, estaba seguro de que no funcionaría pero tenía que intentarlo… y por los dioses que no funciono, un ardor creció en su parte baja y recorrió el camino hasta salir expulsado de su cuerpo.

-_que llegan los guardias y…_

-**AHHHHHH**

Sí, no pudo evitarlo.

_-¡Hiccup!_

**-….**

_-ey Hiccup ¿estás bien?_

El castaño respiraba entrecortado y tenía los ojos llorosos, frente a él se encontraba un sonriente Toothless que se relamía los labios…si, el sabor de su niño era muy dulce.

_-¡HICCUP!_

El grito de la rubia lo saco de su ensoñación.

**-s… ¿sí?**

_-¿estás bien?, escuche un grito._

**-fue…la….tele,** respondió agitado apretando el teléfono

Toothless se separó un poco y comenzó a retirarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Hiccup lo miraba fijamente, normalizando su respiración y apretando el teléfono, cuando aprecio la desnudes de su pareja trago grueso…su cuerpo era perfecto.

El morocho se colocó nuevamente entre sus piernas, con calma llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor, este capto el mensaje y comenzó a chuparlos como si fueran un dulce. El azabache le quito el teléfono y lo coloco a un costado, mirándole depredadoramente.

_-y llegaron los policías y comenzaron a jalarnos, ¿lo puedes creer?, era obvio que eran novatos de lo contrario no me habrían tocado…_

Con cuidado ingreso un dedo en el interior de Hiccup, este se arqueo adolorido, aguantando las ganas de gritar. El azabache comenzó a darle pequeños besos intentando calmarlo, mientras movía su dedo en forma circular. Cuando Hiccup se relajó y acostumbro a la intromisión, Toothless agrego otro dedo, en esta ocasión el chico no tardo tanto en acostumbrarse.

_-y fue muy gracioso Hiccup, debiste de ver las caras de esos oficiales cuando tú padre llego, se pusieron tan blancos como la nieve._

Hiccup gemía ligeramente entre cada beso, el chico comenzaba a sentirse en el cielo.

**-¿listo?,** pregunto en voz baja el azabache cerca de su oído

Hiccup asintió apenado. Toothless le dio una ligera mordida a su oído, tomo con cuidado sus caderas y comenzó a ingresar despacio, su pequeño se aferró a su espalda intentando mitigar el dolor, y el grito que deseaba dar.

Toothless se detuvo esperando a que Hiccup se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, llenaba su cara de besos intentando reconfortarlo, cuando el chico se relajó comenzó a mover las caderas despacio y de forma tímida, esta fue la señal para que el morocho comenzara, deslizo sus manos a los glúteos del chico y comenzó a masajearlos mientras empezaba a moverse.

Las primeras embestidas eran un poco dolorosas, por lo que Hiccup se colgó de su cuello evitando gritar, con el tiempo el dolor se convirtió en placer, el castaño no pudo evitar uno que otro gemido.

-…_entonces tu padre dijo que los reprendería y….oye, me estas escuchando… ¿Hiccup?_

Astrid detuvo su largo monologo, al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaban ligeras voces y uno que otro… ¿gruñido?

_-¡te dije que apagues esa televisión Hiccup!,_ reclamo molesta, -_te estoy contando lo que mi suegro hizo por mí y tú lo ignoras._

De acuerdo, ya había tenido suficiente de esa chica.

Toothless le dio un rápido beso y cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, con calma tomo el teléfono.

**-¡hola!**

_-al fin, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios me dejas hablando sola?_, reclamo furiosa.

**-escucha niña**, hablo una voz más gruesa.

Astrid se sobresaltó un poco, esa no era la voz de Hiccup

_-¿qu…quién es? ¿Dónde está Hiccup?_

Toothless mostro un amplia sonrisa que hizo al castaño temblar, esto no acabaría bien.

El azabache continuaba embistiéndolo de forma calmada mientras le veía fijamente, le guiño el ojo antes de contestar.

**-yo, soy Toothless… ¡el esposo de Hiccup!**

El corazón del castaño se detuvo al oírle decir eso, el color en sus mejillas aumento y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

_-¡¿QUEEE?! ¿De qué demonios hablas idiota?, escúchame bien..._

El morocho no la dejo terminar.

**-y, Hiccup, está debajo de mí en este momento, desnudo, estamos haciendo el amor**.

Genial, ahora si se podía dar por muerto T-T

Astrid se quedó en blanco, ¿Qué su novio qué?, la chica apretó el teléfono furiosa, que clase de broma era esa.

_-escucha bien pedazo de idiota, HICCUP ES MI PROMETIDO ENTENDISTE, MIO, y él no es Gay._

Una risa burlona se escuchó al otro lado de línea.

**-bien mocosa, si quieres una prueba te la daré, pero escúchame bien, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Hiccup, él es mío entendiste.**

El morocho aventó el teléfono a un costado de la cama, retiro su mano de la boca del chico y comenzó a besarlo de forma salvaje.

Hiccup intento alejarlo, estaba furioso con él, como se le ocurría decir semejante barbaridad. Por desgracia su fuerza era menor a la de Toothless por lo que no logro retirarlo

_-Hey, ¿oye idiota donde esta Hiccup?_

Oh, cierto lo olvidaba.

Llevo las piernas del pequeño a sus hombros y comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte.

Hiccup cubrió su boca con las manos, a no, en eso no lo ayudaría.

Ahhh, porque su niño era tan necio. Aumento la fuerza y comenzó a estimularlo, en poco tiempo el pene del chico se encontraba rígido.

-**vamos bebe, grita para mi… quiero que a esa chica le quede claro a quien le perteneces…vamos Hiccup grita mi nombre**.

El castaño lo miro molesto, esta se la pagaría.

Un golpe certero en su ser lo hizo mirar estrellas, Toothless había encontrado el punto exacto. El chico dejo escapar un grito de su garganta seguido de una serie de gemidos.

Astrid se congelo al escucharlo, esa si era la voz de Hiccup.

**-bien amor, de nuevo**, menciono un triunfante Toothless.

El placer aumento de forma exponencial, Hiccup no lo soporto, comenzó a gemir más fuerte mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cadera de su novio.

**-Di mi nombre amor.**

-**Toothless…Toothless…Toothless, ahhh, Toothless.**

**-¿te gusta Hiccup? ¿Quieres más?**

**-sí…dame más por favor…más**

En segundos la habitación se llenó de gemidos y gritos de placer, la cama rechinaba mientras el pequeño se aferraba a las mantas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su novio comenzó a bombearlo al ritmo de las estocadas, el calor en su vientre se hizo presente de nuevo, estaba al borde de su segundo orgasmo.

-**Tooth…ya no aguanto más…yo..ahhh**

**-yo también cariño…ahhhh, tu culo es maravilloso…vamos Hiccup córrete conmigo.**

Toothless apresuro la marcha, el mayor sentía como el cuerpo de su niño comenzaba a retraerse. La entrada de Hiccup comenzó a apretar su pene de forma placentera y dolorosa, esto lo volvió loco, estaba ya en su límite.

Un sonoro grito broto de ambas gargantas, ambos chicos se vinieron al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre de su pareja.

Hiccup podía sentir como la semilla caliente de su novio invadía su ser. Toothless le dio unas cuantas embestidas más asegurándose que su semilla se quedara en la cavidad de su novio, salió con cuidado de él y se recostó a su lado.

Al separarse comprobó que tenía manchado el abdomen con la semilla de su niño, retiro un poco y se lo llevo al aboca, su vista se encontró con el teléfono, con cuidado lo cogió y llevo a su oído.

_Beppp, Beppp,Beppp_, el inconfundible sonido de la señal muerta se hizo presente, una arrogante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a reírse tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitían (ya que aún intentaba controlar su respiración).

Con cuidado Hiccup se giró para verlo confundido, ¿acaso lo había hecho mal?

-**ja, ja, ja, creó que nos colgó**, respondió feliz mostrando el teléfono.

Un fuerte almohadazo fue directo a su cara.

**-¡eres un idiota!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?, intentaba terminar todo dela mejor manera y ahora.**

**-¡ya cálmate!,** exclamo el morocho intentando cubrirse de los golpes, **-de todas formas se iba a enterar ¿no?**

**-¡sí! Pero hay maneras y esta no era la correcta.**

**-pero si bien que te gusto ¬¬**

**-¡tú! ¡Grandísimo infeliz! Ò/././Ó**

**-cálmate Hiccup…aparte no le dije nada que no fuera cierto**

El castaño dejo de pegarle y bajo la cabeza apenado.

**-tú…tú le dijiste…dijiste que...eras...**

**-tu esposo**, respondió de forma calmada

**-mju**, Hiccup asintió apenado.

**-¿y?**

**-¿Cómo qué Y?, eso…eso no es...cierto,** susurro triste.

-**no, solo es una verdad que aún no se hace realidad**, respondió el azabache quitado de la pena.

**-¡¿Qué?!**

Toothless se paró y recogió su pantalón, saco una cajita negra y se dirigió a su novio, de un tirón lo sentó en sus piernas, abrió la caja dejando ver una hermosa sortija de oro. Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron como platos, esperanzado (y aterrado) volteo a ver a su pareja. El morocho comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mirándolo tiernamente.

**-y bien… ¿te casas conmigo Hiccup?,** pregunto nervioso.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas, mordió su labio intentando controlarlas, mientras asentía despacio con su cabeza.

El morocho le coloco el anillo con sumo cuidado, como si la mano de Hiccup fuera de un fino y delicado cristal, comenzó a besarle de forma lenta mientras acariciaba su espalda.

**-perdona amor, pero de verdad me molestaba esa chica, se notaba que solo te quería por el puesto de tu padre** (el castaño no dijo nada, eso ya lo sabía**)- lo siento, no pude controlarme, ya sabes que soy muy territorial y posesivo con mis cosas.**

**-oye, que no soy un objeto òó**

**-no, pero eres mi tesoro más valioso y no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti, tú eres solo mío.**

-**ahh, posesivo este.**

El castaño se sentó a horcadas y escondió su cara en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba. Toothless continúo frotando su espalda de forma calmada.

-**oye amor, eso me recuerda algo**.

**-mmm, ¿Qué?**

**-no me agrada mucho que trabajes en el bar.**

**-eh, ¿Por qué?**

-**Hiccup tienes idea de cuantos idiotas se te quedan viendo, tal vez no lo sepas pero me canso de pelearme con ellos, y para colmo tú eres muy amable, le sonríes a todo mundo.**

**-espera… ¿por eso los golpes dela semana pasada?**

**-pues…sí.**

-**estás loco, no puedes pelearte con cualquier persona a la que le hablo.**

**-no lo hago con cualquiera, solo con los que muestran interés en ti.**

El castaño se palmeo la frente, genial, se consiguió un marido muy posesivo y agresivo, entre él y las locas autonombradas hermanas mayores era obvio que no saldría mucho. Bueno no es que le molestara pero.

**-muy bien escucha**, Hiccup acuno su rostro entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente, -**tú y solo tú, eres a la única persona que amo, entendido. Yo solo soy cortes con los demás porque es mi trabajo y no me gustaría que me trataran mal, eso es todo, yo jamás voy a fijarme en alguien que no seas tú, así que vas a tener que confiar en mí y no pelearte con medio mundo. Aparte Stormfly y Meatlug me cuidan, aunque si siguen cuidándome así no quedaremos sin tarros ¬¬. No voy a** **dejarlas solas con el trabajo, ellas son prácticamente mi familia…y necesito el dinero para mis estudios.**

**-pero yo podría pagarte la carrera y…**

-**ah no, no voy a ser una esposa mantenida, **reclamo indignado**, -¿entendido?**

**-pero**

**-Toothless òó**

**-ah, está bien**, suspiro derrotado.

Hiccup le sonrió divertido y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. Sí, lo mejor era poner reglas desde ahora, de lo contrario terminarían muy mal.

-**me alegra que me dejes seguir trabajando,** menciono entre besos, -**por qué no me quería perder la fiesta medieval de Stormfly.**

**-¿fiesta medieval?**

**-sip, ellas y yo nos disfrazaremos para atender el bar**, menciono mientras lo seguía besando, -**Stormfly,** beso**, ira de hada**, beso, **Meatlug de**, beso, **maga**, beso más largo, **y yo seré un dragoncito negro, **beso.

**-¿un dragón negro?**

**-sí, las chicas ya me hicieron el disfraz está muy mono, con sus orejitas, alitas y cola ^-^**

El azabache comenzó a divagar, si de por si esas dos no usaban mucha ropa, ahora disfrazadas…y…ellas le hicieron el disfraz a su niño, conociéndolas Hiccup se vería jodidamente tierno y violable, el chico suspiro cansado, parece que ese día solo podría terminar en dos cosas, una: acabar en la cárcel por haber golpeado a todo el que intente propasarse con su niño, o dos: terminaría haciéndole el amor ante todos después de verlo disfrazado, y conociéndose sería la segunda.

**-bueno, ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clases temprano, ¿te quedas?**

**-y por qué crees que vine**, respondió sarcástico.

Con cuidado acomodo a su niño en la cama y cubrió sus cuerpos. Hiccup arreglo su almohada, al levantarla descubrió el teléfono. Ahhh, estaba seguro de que en ese momento la rubia seguía maldiciéndole, bueno, ya después lo arreglaría.

-**y, ¿cuándo le diremos a tus padres?**, pregunto su novio a sus espaldas.

Hiccup dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se giró para verlo.

-**ah, yo creo que tendrá que ser mañana…tal vez al salir de la escuela.**

**-¿crees que la mocosa ya les dijo?**

**-no lo sé…posiblemente.**

-**si quieres podemos llamarles ahora**, menciono divertido, **-toda vía tengo energía para otra ronda.**

**-¡QUEEE! ¡ESTAS LOCO!, no te atrevas o te juro que lo vas a lamentar**, amenazo enfadado.

-**ah, que malo**, el morocho hizo un puchero, -**habría sido una llamada muy interesante.**

**-ya…ya cállate y duérmete Ò/././Ó**

**-si amor**, respondió resignado

Toothless lo abrazo por la espalda riendo bajo. Hiccup se giró y apago la luz, dios porque se tuvo que conseguir una pareja tan pervertida, solo suplicara que cuando le llamara a sus padres no se le ocurriera hacer la misma barbaridad, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que su padre se moriría de un infarto.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.<strong>

**No olviden dejarme su comentarios y peticiones, intentare cumplirlas todas antes de navidad…no mejor dejémoslo antes del próximo año.**


	3. disfraces y postres

**Hola, esta es la primera historia (bueno, la primera historia respondiendo a sus comentarios), espero les guste. **

**Con mucho cariño para ALEXME.S, espero que te guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disfraces y Postres<strong>

Normalmente la primavera en Berk era templada, casi húmeda, si, el pasto crecía y salían algunas flores, pero eso era todo, por lo general el aire continuaba frio y el sol no calentaba.

Pero, por alguna razón, desde que llegaron los dragones eso cambio. Ahora la primavera era más larga y cálida, la gente andaba con ropa más ligera y crecían nuevas plantas.

El clima en la isla comenzaba a mejorar.

**-¡Bueno!, no olviden que pasado mañana es la celebración a la diosa Freyja, la festejamos y agradecemos el inicio dela primavera.**

Los vikingos se encontraban reunidos en la plaza escuchando el mensaje de su líder, este anunciaba las actividades y repartía las tareas.

-**tenemos mucho que agradecer, las cosechas han aumentado y en esta ocasión no cayo ninguna tormenta de nieve. Espero que todos colaboren para realizar el festival, las actividades serán las mismas, pero si alguien quiere proponer algo…bueno, los escucho.**

Varias manos se alzaron rápidamente.

**-¡yo propongo una carrera de costales!, el ganador se hace con cuatro ovejas gordas.**

**-¡No!, ¡mejor dos yaks, grandes!**

**-¡No!, ¡mejor una carrera de yaks!**

**-¡No!, ¡mejor de gallinas!**

**-¡una competencia de comida!**

En poco tiempo comenzaron a sonar gritos de apoyo y sugerencias, algunas eran interesantes, como torneos de arquería, de espada, o levantamiento de tarro (yo me apunto ^.^), otros eran absurdos y asquerosos, como un concurso de flatulencias o de distancias.

* * *

><p>Toothless veía aburrido la discusión, la verdad no entendía porque los vikingos discutían tanto, en todas las fiestas terminaban igual, ebrios y tirados en la calle, o en la puerta de su casa si bien les iba. Rodo los ojos y dio un bostezo aburrido, ¿de verdad tenían que estar ahí?<p>

Un ligero toque en su lomo comenzó a relajarlo, gustoso cerro los ojos y dejo que el toque de su niño lo calmara.

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en su espalda, el chico lo había montado para ver mejor, por lo general en todas las reuniones nunca escuchaba ni veía nada, la gente siempre lo empujaba al final, por lo que solo oía los gritos lejanos y veía espaldas, almenos en esta ocasión se estaba enterando de las cosas.

Tenía planeado levantar la mano y proponer alguna actividad con dragones, no sé, una carrera o suertes en el aire.

Antes de levantar la mano se percató de la molestia en su compañero, el reptil movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y lanzaba uno que otro gruñido de desesperación…je, se notaba que no le gustaba estarse quieto. Soltó una ligera y comenzó a acariciar su lomo, esperando que con eso se relajara.

Los pequeños dedos hacían círculos en el cuello, masajeando escama por escama; gustoso inclino la cabeza, permitiendo un mayor acceso, débiles ronroneos comenzaron a brotar de su garganta, su cola comenzó a balancearse divertida, ese humano si sabía cómo relajarlo.

Hiccup miro divertido a su dragón, parecía un gato gigante, despacio, pego su oído al cuello de su amigo, le fascinaba escuchar ese ronroneo.

Toothless comenzó a relamer sus labios, aguantando las ganas de girar y lamer la cara del pequeño.

Tal vez, si Snoutlout no hubiese gritado en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

El grito del pelinegro saco de su ensoñación a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!<strong>

El pelinegro miraba molesto a sus compañeras, a su espalda Fishlegs y Tuffnut lo apoyaban.

**-¡oh!, vamos será divertido**, menciono la gemela.

**-¡Sí!, aparte, no sabes que animal te tocaría**, apoyo Astrid.

-¡**DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NO ME VOY A DISFRASAR DE UN JODIDO ANIMAL!**

**-¡CIERTO! Eso sería humillante,** menciono el gemelo.

**-no tiene nada de malo…aparte, estamos celebrando el inicio de la primavera…y estoy segura de que a la Diosa Freyja le gustan los animales, creo que sería una buena idea disfrazarnos de ellos**. Sentencio la rubia mirando a Stoick.

¡EJEM!, Stoick desvió la mirada, la verdad a él tampoco le agradaba la idea.

Por desgracia, para los varones, todas las féminas se unieron a la propuesta de las chicas, ya que se les hacía divertida. Y como bien dicen, no ay mejor fuerza que el poder femenino, al pobre jefe no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Y si algún varón intentaba quejarse, una ráfaga de miradas cargadas de odio lo hacia callar.

**-Bueno, para que nadie repita el disfraz**, Ruffnut saco un saco lleno de papeles, -**cada uno tomara uno ^.^**

-**oigan, ¿desde hace cuánto lo tenían planeado? ¬¬**

**-no quieres saber¬¬**

Pronto el saco comenzó a pasar de una mano a otra.

**-¡genial! ¡Un lobo!**

**-¿un reno?**

**-¿una paloma?**

**-¿una oveja?... ¡No!, no lo quiero, dame otro**, reclamo Snoutlout.

**-¡pues te aguantas**! sentenciaron sus compañeras.

-¿**un cerdo?,** ah, bufo molesto el gemelo, ahora tenía que pensar el color.

**-¡Voy yo! ¡Voy yo!,** Fishlegs se acercó divertido, -**haber…. ¿una rosa?**

Todos voltearon a ver a las chicas confundidos, ¿Qué clase de animal era ese?

**-¿Qué?, también ay flores en primavera…y se nos acabaron los animales òó**

-**pero yo soy alérgico a las rosas T-T**

-**ya deja de quejarte Fishlegs**, menciono Gobber, **-haber… una mariposa…¬¬…oye Fishlegs, mejor no te me acerques en la fiesta, jamás recuerdo lo que hago cuando estoy ebrio.**

El rubio solo trago grueso y se fue a esconder detrás de su dragón, el cual empezó a gruñirle a Gobber, los demás solo lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

**-em, bueno sigo yo… ¿Qué?, ¡UN JACK!**

-**ja, ja, ja, te verás hermosa Astrid, **se burlaron sus amigos.

**-haber sigo yo… ¡Diablos! Un pino…el disfraz va a pesar,** se quejó la gemela.

Así continuaron saliendo papeles, hasta que solo quedaron dos, el del jefe de la tribu y su heredero.

Hiccup se acercó temeros, ¡que no le tocara algo humillante!, ¡que no le tocara algo humillante! Saco su papel tembloroso y con los ojos cerrados, a su espalda se encontraba su padre.

Desdoblo el papel con cuidado, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

**-un dra…**

Estaba a punto de gritar emocionado la palabra, pero unos gruesos dedos le arrebataron el papel.

**-¡un Dragón!, ¡genial!, gracias hijo por sacar mi papel**, menciono Stoick, -¡**SERE UN DRAGÓN!**, exclamo triunfante, **-bueno, soy el líder, era lo obvio.**

Todos comenzaron a vitorear a su líder, felicitándolo por su suerte.

Hiccup lo miraba con un tic en el ojo, ese…ese…era…su papel.

El castaño sonrió triste, ¿ahora qué le tocaría? Desanimado saco el último papel, ¡ay no!... ¿y tenían que escribirlo en diminutivo?

_-Gatito-_

-**ja, ja, ja, te vas a ver divino Hiccup, es acorde a tu personalidad, ja, ja, ja,** se mofaba el pelinegro.

**-ja, ja, ja, cierto, y ni siquiera es un gato, es un gatito**, canturreaba el gemelo.

Sip, era oficial, los dioses lo odiaban.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día todos los vikingos en Berk buscaban, emocionados, los materiales para sus disfraces. Stoick había prometido un enorme cuerno de batalla, con unas gemas incrustadas, al primer lugar.<p>

Snoutlout y Hokfang correteaban a las pobres ovejas para trasquilarlas, Astrid y Stormfly hacían lo propio con los Jacks, Tuffnut se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa pensando aun el color de su puerco, pinto, negro, rosado, canela… Fishlegs por su parte se había ido a recoger rosas, intentando calmar sus estornudos y salpullido, y Ruffnut marchaba al bosque acompañada de Barf y Belch, con un hacha en la mano.

**-bueno hijo, ya me voy**

**-eh, ¿A dónde?**

-**Tornado y yo vamos a recoger escamas a los nidos para el disfraz…no olvides que seré un poderoso dragón ^.^**

**-¿Cómo si pudiera? ¬¬**

**-entonces nos vemos después ^.^**

El hombre salió alegre de su casa, dejando a un molesto Hiccup, eso no era justo, ese era su papel. Dio un bufido y se dirigió a su armario, tenía que encontrar algo que pareciera la piel de un gato.

* * *

><p>Toothless veía confundido a la gente, todos los vikingos, estos corrían de un lado a otro trayendo cosas. Continúo su caminata por la aldea, el día de hoy él y su jinete no salieron a pasear, desde la madrugada se sentía un calor infernal, que le quito el deseo de salir, la verdad prefería en esos momentos estar bajo la sombra de algún árbol y dormido…pero le dio hambre y decidió pescar un rato, digo, no siempre Hiccup lo tenía que alimentar.<p>

Cuando llego a su casa vio a Stoick y tornado marcharse, el vikingo gritaba alegre que su disfraz sería el mejor, mientras el dragón le sugería que se disfrazara como él…bueno, más bien se lo gruñía.

Acalorado, trono su cuello y desplego un poco sus alas, la verdad agradecía que su jinete le quitara la silla, con ese calor infernal estaba seguro de que parte de su espalda estaría sudorosa, y pegajosa, en ocasiones esa silla de verdad era molesta.

Entro desganado a su casa, la verdad esperaba que adentro estuviera más fresco.

La cocina y el recibidor estaban vacíos, pero en la parte de arriba se escuchaban ruidos, subió tranquilamente las escaleras vería que hacia su niño antes de tomar una siesta.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no había encontrado nada útil en su guardarropa…pero en el de su padre, Sí. El hombre tenía un abrigo de piel de lince, tan blanca como la nieve, con ligeras manchitas marrón en el centro. La prenda estaba enorme, pero bien podría cortarla y ajustarla a su tamaño.<p>

Cuando intento sacarla, este se atoro, jalando una gran cantidad de abrigos que cayeron arriba del chico, en pocos segundos la mitad de su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre la ropa, intento salir, pero no lo consiguió, mientras forcejeaba, sus piernas arrojaban una serie de patadas golpeando las maderas del piso, ocasionando los ruidos que Toothless escucho.

* * *

><p>Hiccup se encontraba en el cuarto de su padre, con la mitad cubierta por una gran cantidad de abrigos. Toothless soltó una risa mientras meneaba la cabeza, en ocasiones el chico era un completo desastre.<p>

**-Toothless… ¿estás ahí?...ayúdame quieres…**

Se escuchó la débil vos de su compañero, este había escuchado la risa de Toothless.

El reptil dio un suspiro y se acercó, en ocasiones juraría que cuidaba de una cría recién nacida. La verdad no entendía como Hiccup se metían en las situaciones más absurdas. Se acercó despacio, ahora solo tenía que sacarlo sin lastimarlo, lo tomaría de su cintura, con cuidado, y lo jalaría para atrás, sus ojos miraron el lugar indicado, sí, guardando sus dientes no tendría problemas.

Solo tenía que tomarle de esa diminuta cintura…que, había quedado expuesta…mostrando su blanca piel…la cual más abajo era cubierta por un pantalón verde…que bajaba formando curva en sus glúteos…los cuales ya no eran tan pequeños…y se veían suaves…redondos…apetecibles.

Las pupilas de Toothless comenzaron a afilarse, saco su lengua y relamió sus labios (sin percatarse de ello). Ahora que lo pensaba, casi todo el tiempo tenía a Hiccup en su espalda…mmm…casi todo el tiempo tenía su trasero a su alcance…si no fuera por la molesta silla, podría sentir en sus escamas el calor que producía, su suavidad…su sab…AUCHHHH, una fuerte patada lo regreso a la realidad.

Hiccup se había desesperado, parece que se equivocó y su amigo no estaba ahí, comenzó a patalear de nuevo intentando liberarse.

El golpe le acomodo las ideas, en qué demonios estaba pensando, sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a acercar, tomo a Hiccup de su pierna (lo mejor, no acercarse a la cadera) y lo jalo.

**-AHHH**, Hiccup respiraba profundamente, el olor a polilla lo había mareado-**gracias chico, pensé que moriría asfixiado.**

El chico le regalo una sonrisa y beso su frente, antes de pararse y comenzar a ordenar el tiradero, tenía que apresurarse con ese disfraz.

Toothless se quedó embobado por unos segundos, trago grueso y se alejó, el sol lo estaba confundiendo…sí, eso era el sol, se retiró a su roca, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

><p>Hiccup lo miro partir extrañado, por lo general se quedaba a su lado para ver lo que hacía, no le dio importancia y continuo con su labor, cuando termino bajo a la sala para empezar a trabajar.<p>

* * *

><p>A pesar de que intento dormir no lo logro, podía escuchar el ajetreo que armaba, abajo, el chico, algunas quejas y ligeros Auch por picarse con la aguja, en ocasiones era muy ruidoso.<p>

Comenzó a reírse al imaginar a Hiccup pinchar su dedo, je, seguro el pequeño se lo llevaría a la boca, intentando mitigar el dolor, a esos delgados….rosados…húmedos…labios. Una imagen muy seductora se formó en su cabeza, Hiccup chupando su dedo, de forma calmada y sensual. Esta imagen comenzó a cambiar, fue sustituida por la de unas caderas, delicadas y pequeñas, de piel tan blanca, adornada por dos montecitos de carne, suaves y redondos…que protegían una delicada…Aghhh.

Toothless freno su cerebro antes de que siguiera fantaseando.

Su respiración se encontraba acelerada, y el calor en su cuerpo…bueno, no era por el clima, pero ese no era el peor de sus problemas, no, el peor radicaba entre sus patas traseras.

Angustiado, dirigió su mirada a las escaleras, Hiccup seguía abajo quejándose.

Bien. Ahora tenía que aliviar ese "problema", no podía salir así (obvio ¬¬)… ¡Demonios!, parece que tendría que recurrir a la santa pata… ¿pero?...en esa forma… ¡NO!... llamaría mucho la atención, y no solo de Hiccup sino de toda la aldea, los cuales vendrían corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

No…No…No. No podía hacerlo…al menos no en esa forma.

Dirigió nuevamente la vista a las escaleras, rogando a Odín para que Hiccup no subiera. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, no le gustaba mucho esa forma, pero al menos el ruido sería menor.

* * *

><p>Valla, con el abrigo de su padre podría sacar tres trajes para él. Soltó una risa boba y continuo con su labor, ya solo le faltaban las orejas y la cola. Un ligero gruñido se escuchó en la parte de arriba, el chico dejó de cortar y paro oreja, ¿Qué había sido eso?, pasaron algunos segundos y nada, mmm, bueno, se encogió de hombros y continuo cortando, posiblemente fue su imaginación.<p>

* * *

><p>Respiraba agitado y sudando, AHHH, al menos ya lo había solucionado, su vista se topó con un líquido blanco en su "cama"…bueno, eso con fuego se iba, comenzó a regresar a su forma original… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?<p>

* * *

><p>Unos cortes por aquí, una puntada por allá, listo, el tonto disfraz estaba terminado, extendió su trabajo en la mesa, lo contemplo satisfecho, no le había quedado tan mal. un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo saco de su ensoñación.<p>

**-¡HICCUP! ¡Ya regrese!**

Stoick regreso cargando un inmenso costal en su hombro.

-**valla, sí que conseguiste muchas escamas**.

**-ja, Tornado y yo revisamos todos los nidos, incluso los de otras islas, ja, ja…bueno, aquí las tienes…y ¿Qué dragón me vas a hacer eh?**

**-¿cómo? …o.O**

**-¿Qué disfraz de dragón me harás?, **pregunto emocionado cual niño pequeño.

**-¿Qué?...espera, ¡¿yo lo voy a hacer?!** Pregunto sorprendido el chico

**-pues claro, yo traje las escamas, te toca a ti hacer el disfraz**, respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-**pero es tu disfraz.**

**-podría ser un trueno tambor… como tornado ^.^**

**-oye, tú tienes que hacerlo òó**

**-o tal vez un pesadilla moustrosa, lo podría quemar al final y fingir que estoy en llamas.**

**-papá yo no voy a hacer tu disfraz òó**

**-o tal vez un escaldaron…son enormes *o***

**-me quieres escuchar.**

**-¡ya lo tengo!, ¡un cremallerus!...ah, no, necesitaría otra cabeza.**

**-grrrr, ¡papá!**

**-o un susurro mortal… ¡No!, mejor un grito mortal, también es un buen dragón**

El chico suspiro derrotado, como siempre era ignorado por su progenitor.

**-ya lo tengo, ¡un Tifomerang!...no, no me gusta mucho.**

**-y por qué no un muerte roja, después de todo era el rey de los dragones no ¬¬** susurro sarcástico.

A pesar de que Hiccup lo dijo más para sí que para su padre, este alcanzo a escucharlo, por unos segundos miro a su retoño serio y molesto, haciendo que Hiccup tragara saliva, por fortuna esto cambio en segundos y Stoick comenzó a reír.

-**tienes razón hijo, palmeando su espalda,-esa es una buena elección, ja, ja, ja…pero…no te costara mucho trabajo hacerlo…. ¡No!...tu puedes hacerlo, bueno te dejo trabajar.**

El vikingo salió feliz de la vida silbando una canción. Por su parte, Hiccup miraba horrorizado la cantidad de escamas que tendría que coser y pegar.

**-mejor empiezo o no voy a dormir T-T**

* * *

><p>El festival comenzó al día siguiente. Hiccup se había quedado dormido (ya que trabajo toda la noche). Toothless decidió no molestarlo y salió a ver que desayunaría, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la cantidad de humanos disfrazados.<p>

-**de verdad, los humanos están locos**, murmuro al ver a un Fishlegs disfrazado de rosa- **genial y es contagioso ¬¬u,** detrás de él Meatlug caminaba con una corona similar alrededor de su cuello.

El dragón dio una vuelta por la aldea, robo alguno…digo, le obsequiaron algunos pescados y un poco de pan. Cuando se aburrió decidió regresar esperando que su jinete ya se encontrara despierto, en el camino se encontró con Hokfang y Snoutlout, el chico tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la boca del reptil y gritaba molesto que lo bajara, que no era una oveja, por su parte Hokfang buscaba desesperado a su dueño, le tenía otra hermosa oveja para trasquilar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el disfraz estaba listo, Hiccup comenzó a vestirse, estaba seguro de que no ganaría el primer premio, pero….ah, porque no le toco el dragón T-T….el disfraz de su padre le había quedado genial…un momento….ese era su disfraz…maldito jefe roba papeles òó<p>

Termino de vestirse y se miró de reojo, pues, no se veía tan mal…incluso, se veía adorable, un rugido proveniente de su estómago lo hizo bajar a la cocina, comería algo antes de salir.

* * *

><p>Toothless ingreso despacio a su casa, ase algunos segundos estuvo a punto de cometer una enorme locura…bueno, él y vario más.<p>

* * *

><p>Stoick caminaba orgulloso con su disfraz, de verdad Hiccup era muy buen sastre. Un imponente muerte roja (tamaño bolsillo) caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, a su espalda caminaba Tornado disfrazado, ¡Sí!, de Stoick, con casco, barba y espada (pensó que sería divertido, digo, el ser humano también es un animal, ¿no?), pero bueno, ese no fue el problema.<p>

Hiccup había hecho tan detallado el disfraz, separo las escamas por color y las unió de tal manera que parecían músculos, coció algunas puntas de flecha y las pinto de blanco para hacer sus dientes, uso unos cristales rojos para los ojos y las alas…bueno, el disfraz era una fregoneria.

Varios dragones (los más jóvenes) en cuanto lo vieron venir salieron despavoridos, otros se ocultaban en sus casas o detrás de sus humanos, incluso algunos vikingos se retiraban asustados.

Cuando el furia nocturna se lo topo de frente casi se ahoga con su salivo, su primera impresión fue de terror, pero esta cambio rápidamente por una de odio, rápidamente se colocó en posición de ataque, algunos dragones y vikingos se colocaron a su lado.

**-je, míralos tornado, creen que soy un…**

El vikingo no logro terminar su frase, Toothless lo derribo, estaba por lanzar una bola de fuego pero un fuerte coletazo se lo impidió, tornado salió en la defensa de su amo.

**-¿pero qué?, Toothless ¿Por qué?**

El vikingo no logro terminar su frase, tuvo que esquivar la espada de un Gobber disfrazado de mariposa (con tutu y alitas).

**-ya verás demonio, no dejaremos que crezcas tanto**

Stoick alcanzo a girar, con su cola derribo al rubio. Molesto lo levanto de sus antenas y se quitó la máscara.

**-¿pero qué diablos les pasa a todos ustedes?**

-**oh, Stoick eras tú, pero que buen disfraz.**

El pelirrojo lo soltó molesto, crackkkk

-¡**NO!, ¡Mi antena! T-T**

Todos se frenaron en seco y lo miraron con los ojos en blanco…solo era un disfraz.

El líder suspiro derrotado, lo mejor sería pasearse primero sin la máscara, eso si quería evitar más atentados contra su integridad.

* * *

><p>Ahhh, ¿Por qué se disfrazó de un muerte roja?, ¿acaso olvidaba cuento lo odiaban? humanos este, no quería saber nada más de disfraces, y menos de humanos disfrazados de mu…o.O<p>

**-Hola chico ^.^**

Los ojos del reptil se abrieron como platos…_me pareció ver un lindo gatito_**.**

**-¿quieres un poco de pan?, le derretí mantequilla y sabe delicioso**

_Es cierto, es cierto, vi un lindo gatito._

Hiccup se encontraba disfrazado de un gato blanco, con orejitas y cola, incluso se había pintado la punta de su nariz de negro. Sus rasgos infantiles resaltaban mucho con esa blanca piel que le cubría, sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillosos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas (por el calor) y unos mechones sobresalían en su frente.

**-y bien, ¿Qué te parece?,** pregunto luciendo el modelito. Un ligero tintineo invadió el lugar, el chico se había colgado un cascabel de plata**- no creo que gane, pero me quedo bien, ¿no?**

El reptil trago saliva y asintió, Hiccup se divertía jalando su cola…ay por Odín, una cola.

El chico se acuclillo frente a él y comenzó a acariciar su trompa, esas manos felinas comenzaron a sobra su barbilla de forma suave y circular. Toothless comenzó a ronronear debido a la caricia.

**-je, sabes, si me enseña a hacer eso, tal vez gane**, le dio un ligero beso en la trompa, -**oye, adivina que, he estado pensando en una buena idea, ¿recuerdas las esencias que le compre a Johan?, bueno tal vez….bla, bla, bla.**

El oído de Toothless se bloqueó, sabía que Hiccup hablaba, pero la verdad no le prestaba atención, su vista estaba fija en la espalda del chico (el cual se voltio a buscar algo en la alacena), el pequeño daba pequeños brincos para alcanzar los estantes de arriba, ocasionando que su cola se balanceara de un lado a otro, hipnotizando a unos ojos tóxicos que comenzaban a afilarse.

¿Qué raro?, no encontraba esa pequeña maleta, estaba seguro que…oh, cierto, la había escondido en la parte de abajo para que su padre no la encontrara. Se agacho para buscarla, dándole una mejor visión a su dragón.

¡Hay por Thor Santísimo!

**-haber…donde… ¡aquí esta!,** Hiccup se levantó con una diminuta maleta, se la colgó y giro a ver a su amigo, -**entonces qué opinas si…**

Toothless no lo dejo terminar, lo tumbo en el piso y se posiciono arriba de él.

-**T-T—Toothless—que-que pasa**

El reptil lo miro deseoso, quería arrancarle ese estúpido disfraz y poseerlo, estaba por hacerlo cuando su cerebro volvió a caminar, sus ojos miraron el terrón en los de Hiccup… No, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, rápidamente se separó de su lado y salió corriendo de ahí, podía sentir como una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar, tenía que alejarse antes de hacer una verdadera locura.

* * *

><p>Hiccup se incorporó confuso, ¿Qué le pasaba a su dragón?, el chico no tardo ni tres segundos en salir corriendo detrás de él, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Por fortuna las montañas aun contaban con nieve y algunos lagos, con agua reamente fría.<p>

Ahhhh, santo remedio.

Un "chico" de unos veinte años salía del agua, de cuerpo atlético, cabello negro, corto y algo despeinado, con dos orejas dragonescas brotando en su cabeza, de unos ojos verde toxico con mirada profunda, su espalda estaba decorada con dos enormes alas negras, muy parecidas a las de un murciélago, y contaba con una cola que tenía solo una aleta al final.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, últimamente pensaba en su jinete de manera…no muy sana. Cada gesto, cada mirada del pequeño, cada caricia lo volvía loco, pero verlo disfrazado, bueno, eso fue el colmo. Ahhhh, suspiro derrotado y regreso al lago, ¿Por qué demonios recordó a Hiccup en ese tonto disfraz?

* * *

><p>Tardo cerca de medio día, pero llego a las montañas. El pequeño gat…digo Hiccup, avanzaba arrastrando los pies, decido no pedir ayuda, digo, si Toothless se volvió agresivo con él, no quería imaginar lo que le aria a alguien más.<p>

**-¡TOOTHLESSS! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?**

* * *

><p>Estaba por salir del agua cuando escucho un leve tintineo, a este le siguió el grito de su jinete, Hiccup se acercaba, y el movimiento en los arbustos lo confirmaba, rápidamente se concentró y regreso a su forma original.<p>

**-¡TOOTH…! Toothless!**

Hiccup corrió rápidamente a su dragón, el chico se colgó de su cuello feliz de haberlo encontrado. Toothless suspiro y lo alejo despacio con su cola, el dragón arrojo una bola de plasma y deshizo la nieve en un lugar, se acercó desganado y se echó.

Hiccup lo seguía preocupado, parece que su compañero se sentía mal.

paso un rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, el joven jugaba incómodo con la correa de su bolsa, miraba de reojo a su dragón, pero este mantenía la vista gacha, suspiro derrotado, parece que Toothless no quería hablar del tema, si vista se dirigió a la nieve…oh, cierto, tal vez eso lo animaría.

Hiccup se levantó de un brinco, llamando la atención del reptil, saco unos frascos y una charola de su bolso, los acomodo a un costado y corrió a formar bolas de nieve. Toothless lo miraba confundido, ¿ahora qué? el pequeño regreso con varias bolas de nieve, las coloco en la charola y comenzó a bañarlas con el contenido de las botellitas, estas comenzaron a teñir la nieve de distintos colores.

**-bien, veamos que tal sabe.**

El chico tomo un poco de nieve negra (la vainilla pura no es amarilla, es negra, los colorantes que utilizan los fabricantes son otra cosa) y la llevo a su boca, mmm, el sabor no era feo, incluso era delicioso, el chico mostro un amplia sonrisa, ese sabor le había gustado.

-**toma, prueba un poco, sabe muy bien.**

Toothless miro un poco desconfiado, la última vez que probo la nieve que no era blanca, bueno, digamos que el sabor fue repugnante. No muy confiado acepto, dio un pequeña lamida a lo que su jinete le ofrecía…si, no sabía mal.

**-rico, ¿verdad?**

Una entusiasta afirmación fue su respuesta. En poco tiempo todas las bolas de la charola se encontraba teñidas de colores, los chicos se divertían probando cada una de ellas.

-**mmm, a mí me ha gustado hasta ahora la de vainilla… ¿y a ti?**

El reptil lo medito un momento, varias sabían muy bien, incluso le había gustado la de vainilla, pero su favorita era otra, feliz señalo una esfera de color café.

**-eh, ¿el chocolate?**, una enorme afirmación, -**tienes razón, sabe muy rica**, Hiccup tomo un poco de esa bola de nieve.

El dragón miraba idiotizado como Hiccup lamia la esfera de nieve, la forma en que esa diminuta y rosada lengua…no, no, no…agitado desvió la mirada, si miraría sus orejas, esas orejas suaves y peluditas….no, mejor su cola, si, su cola, si esa esponjosa cola, que salía de su cadera, la cual estaba adornada por dos… ¡Diablos!, ¡mendigo disfraz! Ò/./.Ó

-¿**Toth?, ¿Toothless, estas bien?**

El chico dejo lo que hacía y se acercó a su amigo, este se encontraba sudando y tenía la vista gacha. Con calma levanto su rostro.

Una gota de chocolate escurría por la comisura de los labios del chico, y su rostro infantil enmarcado por esa capucha de gato y su nariz pintada…no, ya no lo resistía. Se acercó despacio y retiro el hilo café que adornaba los labios del chico, esto no habría sorprendido al Hiccup, pero el hecho de que Toothless lo tumbara en el pasto y comenzara a lamer de forma calmada y sensual su cara, bueno eso ya era otra cosa.

**-Too…Toothless…espera…no…ahhh**

La lengua comenzó a bajar y subir, erizando la piel del castaño, el chico dejo de protestar y se dejó mimar por su dragón, esas muestras de afecto comenzaban a gustarle.

No, deseaba más, más de su gatito…pero…con esa forma…bueno, sería difícil. El dragón se separó a regañadientes del minino.

Hiccup suspiro aliviado, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, comenzó a disfrutar las caricias de su dragón, ¿acaso estaba loco? Aun sonrojado, trato de dirigirle una mirada molesta al reptil, estaba por reclamarle cuando este se paró en dos de sus patas y se cubrió con sus alas. Una fuerte llamarada surgió del interior de estas, Hiccup miro asombrado la escena.

**-Too… ¿Toothless?... ¿estás bien?**

Cuando las alas se abrieron el chico se quedó en silencio, el ser frente a él ya no era el mismo. un chico atlético, de piel canela, pelo negro y ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente.

**-¿Toothless?... ¿eres…tu?**

El azabache se acuclillo frente a él y le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Hiccup no podía creer lo que veía, ese…ese era su dragón, su cabeza se llenó de miles de preguntas, ¿Cómo lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué no se lo había mostrado antes?... por desgracia no logro hacer ninguna, antes de que dijera algo, unos labios se estamparon en los suyos.

El azabache comenzó a besarlo de forma posesiva, llevo una de sus manos a su nuca para profundizar la acción.

Hiccup intento negarse al principio, empujándolo débilmente, pero rápidamente se rindió ante el sabor y la fiereza de su pareja, comenzó a responder de forma tímida el beso, con miedo llevo sus manos al cuello del moroco y las entrelazo, esto fue una buena señal para Toothless, el azabache llevo su otra mano a la cintura del chico y lo pego más a su cuerpo (ayudado por su cola, que enrosco en el cuerpo del joven), en cuanto un beso terminaba comenzaba otro más exigente.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la aldea todos se divertían (bueno de forma más sana), el jefe miraba orgulloso a sus habitantes, algunos niños y crías jugaban con él, los pequeños fingían ser Hiccup y Toothless derrotando al imponente muerte roja. Fue en esos momentos cuando el líder se percató de algo… ¿Dónde estaba Hiccup?<p>

* * *

><p>El traje comenzaba a sofocarlo, la pintura en su nariz empezaba a escurrirse, y no recordaba el momento en que enrollo las piernas en la cintura de su compañero, el cual lo tenía tumbado en el pasto y se encontraba lamiendo su cuello.<p>

Toothless se retiró un poco de Hiccup, dirigió sus manos a ese pequeño nudo que había sentido hace unos instantes; no cabe duda de que Hiccup era un buen sastre, sus manos retiraron un cordón, finamente oculto, el disfraz comenzó a abrirse a la altura del pecho, las manos del morocho lo retiraban con calma y delicadeza, un leve tintineo marcaba los movimientos.

Hiccup lo miraba petrificado, el chico respiraba agitado, eso estaba mal, pero aun así lo deseaba. contuvo un gemido cuando Toothless lamio el centro de su pecho, la caricia provoco una descarga eléctrica en el menor, no tardo mucho tiempo para que Toothless se lanzara a sus pezones, el morocho lamio y succiono cada uno de ellos, de forma calmada y detallada, Hiccup comenzó a gemir, siendo acompañado por un ligero tintineo.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta su estómago, llenándolo de besos, lamidas y algunos moretones; en poco tiempo la hombría del chico comenzó a despertar, Toothless alcanzo a sentirla, pese al disfraz. Con cuidado comenzó a retirar la piel de gato, el cabello de Hiccup se encontraba bañado en sudor, el cual escurría también por su espalda, sus mejillas tan rojas como manzanas y respiraba un poco agitado. Acomodo al chico en el traje, dejándolo descubierto a la altura de las rodillas, lo único que cubría al joven era ese diminuto cascabel de plata en su cuello.

Empezó a masajear el miembro del chico de forma calmada y suave, Hiccup dio un ligero brinco pero no se negó, el chico comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, acompañados en ocasiones por ese cascabel. Toothless se acercó a besarle, mientras su mano continuaba con el trabajo (tenía bastante experiencia en eso, aunque se había incrementado últimamente), recargo su peso en la otra mano y comenzó a intoxicarse con ese sabor tan adictivo que tenían los labios de Hiccup.

**-Too…Tooth…es…espera..ahh**

El azabache se separó un poco sin dejar de tocarlo.

**-no…ahh…no…debemos…**

**-por favor Hiccup** (sonriendo) **lo deseas tanto como yo** (con cuidado se colocó junto a su oído), **lo puedo oler** (menciono de forma burlona), **lo estoy sintiendo, y lo veo.**

Hiccup dio un respingo cuando un dedo comenzó a masajear la cabeza de su pene.

**-lo vez, tu cuerpo no miente** (comenzó a morder su oreja) **siente tu calor, estas ardiendo**.

Una idea broto en su mente, relacionada con su ultimo comentario, con enorme trabajo se separó del cuerpo de su niño, obteniendo un débil gruñido por eso.

Busco rápidamente con la vista los…oh, ahí están. Tomo tres esencias y un poco de nieve.

Hiccup lo miraba confundido, estaba por incorporarse cuando su compañero regreso, se posiciono arriba de él y vertido la nieve en su parte más íntima. El castaño pego un brinco por el frio, pero Toothless lo volvió a acomodar y continuo embarrando la nieve.

-¿**Qué…que haces? esto esta frio o/././o**

**-sí, lo sé, es para bajarte el calor pequeño.**

**-¿eh?**

**-pero…oye, ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

Haber, a Hiccup le gusto el de vainilla (la sustancia comenzó a bañar el lado derecho de la nieve) el de fresa no sabía mal (la parte izquierda se tiño de rojo), oh, pero el de chocolate…dioses, ese era su favorito, el líquido comenzó a caer bañando el pene del chico (y parte de la nieve en ambos lados), Toothless vertía una jugosa cantidad, pero reservo un poco.

Hiccup lo miraba asustado, la mirada que Toothless tenía era…depredara. El morocho se relamió los labios antes de empezar a probar su delicioso postre. Dejo a un lado los frascos, le dio un beso rápido a Hiccup y comenzó a comer.

Si la nieve sabía deliciosa bañada con esas cosas, ahora agregándole el sabor de Hiccup, bueno, era la gloria.

Comenzó a lamer de forma lenta y sensual, coloco sus manos en los glúteos del chico y empezó a comer; el calor provocado por Hiccup, y la traviesa lengua, derretían la nieve roja con facilidad, en poco tiempo la blanca piel quedo expuesta, esta fue lamida de forma rigurosa, un pequeño trozo de carne (el testículo izquierdo) fue lamido y recibió pequeños mordiscos.

Hiccup se arqueaba por el placer recibido, el chico gemía mientras se aferraba a las patas delanteras de su traje.

-**mmm, de verdad la fresa sabe muy rica, ¿no crees?**

-**ca…cállate o/././o**

-**je, bueno, ahora probare la vainilla, es tu favorita ¿no?**

Toothless no lo dejo hablar, le regalo un profundo beso y comenzó con su labor.

Si, la vainilla no sabía nada mal, incluso su arome le agradaba mucho. La nieve comenzó a ser retirada, esta ya se encontraba bastante aguada, debido a la excitación del menor, pero a Toothless no le importo, devoro gustoso la que quedaba, incluso lamio un poco del muslo, retirando la que había escurrido, nuevamente se llevó a la boca ese pequeño trozo de carne en forma ovalada, que adornaba el pene de su niño, un buen mordisco lo premio con un grito del pequeño, excitado por el atrevimiento de su pareja.

**-ahhh, si, sabe muy bien Hiccup, tienes buen gusto.**

El morocho se acercó a besarlo, el menor lo recibió gustoso, inundando su boca con el sabor de su piel y la esencia que aún quedaba en los labios de Toothless.

-**pero….no** (Toothless llenaba su cara con pequeños besos), **hasta el momento mi favorito es el chocolate, así que si no te importa, voy a probar.**

Se acercó, relamiéndose, al, ya muy despierto, pene de Hiccup. Comenzó con una lamida larga, desde la base hasta la punta, Hiccup gimió ante esto y arqueo su espalda, Toothless lo sujeto de las caderas, no le gustaba cuando la comida se movía mucho, continuo retirando el preciado líquido, este ya se encontraba mezclado con el líquido pre seminal del menor, la lamidas eran largas, en ocasiones lentas y suaves, en otras rápidas y duras, en poco tiempo la parte de abajo se encontró limpia, dejando solo la punta bañada con el jarabe.

Metió la cabeza en su boca y comenzó a chuparla, con su mano comenzó a masajear a "vainilla" y "fresa" en forma circular, dándole pequeños pellizcos.

**-AHHHHHH**

Hiccup gemía cada vez más fuerte, su cascabel tintineaba mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Hiccup llevo sus manos a la cabeza de su amante, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, pero también buscaba aumentar la velocidad.

El azabache entendió la indirecta, aumento la succión y el masaje, comenzó a bombear más rápido y más fuerte.

El calor en el vientre del chico aumento, su respiración se volvió más rápida, apretó los ojos, sus manos aumentaron la presión en la cabeza del morocho, en ese momento se encontraba apretando las orejas negras, por suerte eso no le molesto al azabache, incluso le agradaba.

**-Too…Tooth…ahhhh….TOOTHLESSSS**

El chico ya no resistió más, arqueo su espalda mientras se corría y grito complacido; su semilla broto desde su base y recorrió toda su longitud, salió disparada por la cabeza llenando la boca del morocho, el cual la recibió gustoso.

¡Dioses!, si de por si el chocolate sabia delicioso, ahora combinado con el sabor de Hiccup…bueno, eso era AMBROSIA.

Hiccup intentaba controlar su respiración, frente a él Toothless se relamía los labios.

**-ahhh, de verdad, el chocolate es el mejor.**

El chico volteo la mirada apenado…si, el chocolate fue el mejor.

El azabache sonrió y volvió a tomar la botella del chocolate, esto ocasionó que Hiccup lo mirara espantado… ¿otra vez? el precioso liquido baño el miembro (ya muy erecto). Hiccup contemplaba fascinado como la última gota caía sobre el enorme cacho de carne…eso no era justo, él no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Toothless lo miro divertido, con cuidado le retiro lo que quedaba del disfraz, tomo el frasco de la vainilla y comenzó a verterlo en la entrada del pequeño, este lo miro espantado pero no se negó, podía sentir como el líquido lo llenaba y escurría por sus glúteos.

**-¿listo?**

Hiccup asintió asustado. Toothless se colocó en su entrada y comenzó a entrar despacio.

**-Ahhhhh**

**-relájate amor, no te pongas nervioso.**

El chico asintió, se aferró a sus brazos e intento calmarse, unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, Toothless ingresaba despacio intentando no lastimarle.

**-relájate Hiccup**, besando sus ojos y retirando las lágrimas, **no me moveré hasta que estés listo.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, pero esto era el colmo, ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Stoick se sentó molesto frente a su casa, busco a su retoño por toda la aldea y nada.<p>

-**bueno chico, vamos a buscarlos**, monto a tornado y comenzaron a volar- **está equivocado si cree que se escapara de esta, todos tenemos que asistir.**

Su compañero asintió, estaba enfadado al no ver a Toothless disfrazado, donde estaba su espíritu festivo.

**-ah, ¡estoy seguro de que se verá adorable!**, exclamo el orgulloso padre, -**como los niños disfrazados de patitos, pero él se verá mejor**, afirmo un padre que jura y perjura que su hijo es el más mono en disfraz.

* * *

><p>Cuando el dolor paso, todo lo demás fue placer. Toothless se había controlado, espero hasta que fue el mismo Hiccup quien comenzó a mover las caderas, el chico lo hacía de forma tímida buscando aumentar el contacto, el morocho comenzó a embestirlo de forma calmada y placentera, repartiendo algunos besos y caricias en el proceso.<p>

Cuando el placer y libido embargaron por completo a Hiccup, el pequeño exigió más con su tierna y apenada voz.

**-¿te gusta Hiccup?**

**-si…si…más, por favor**

-**lo hare, te daré más…si haces como gatito**, menciono con una sonrisa ladina.

**-¿eh? o/././o**

**-vamos, eres un gatito ¿no?...compórtate como uno, maúlla para mí y te daré más.**

Los grandes ojos verdes de Hiccup lo miraron apenado, el pequeño mordió sus labios antes de responder, bajo la mirada y comenzó a maullar débil mente.

**-ny…nya…nya** (oh, adorable *o*)

-**bien, sigue Hiccup. Maúlla para mí y te daré un poco de leche.**

**-nya…nya… NYAAA**

Oh, Demonios, estaba seguro que jamás sacaría esa imagen de su cabeza, ver la cara de Hiccup llena de placer y deseo, saberse el causante, escuchar sus lindos maullidos, mirar como el sudor escurre por su frente, y…escuchar el tintineo de ese cascabel plateado acorde a su s embestidas, por los dioses, solo suplicaba que la próxima vez que viera un gato o escuchara un cascabel Hiccup se encontrara a su lado, de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

El calor en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar, tomo el miembro de Hiccup y comenzó a estimularlo…deseaba que se corriera con él.

**-NY….NY….Nya….Nya…..ahhhhh, ahhhhh**

Ya no podía, comenzó a respirar por la boca, el aire se escapaba por sus pulmones, debido al esfuerzo realizado. Estaba llegando al límite, y las embestidas y felaciones de Toothless no le ayudaban mucho a contenerse.

Unos cuantos golpes más y ambos amantes llegaron al límite. Toothless termino con un feroz rugido (desplegando sus alas) y Hiccup con un fuerte maullido.

El menor podía sentir como una sustancia cálida recorría sus entrañas, escurriendo un poco por sus glúteos y muslos. También podía sentir como parte de su vientre se encontraba manchado, incluso estaba seguro de haber manchado el estómago de Toothless.

El morocho se tumbó a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa, intentando controlar su respiración.

Bien, llego el momento de las explicaciones. Con cuidado se acercó a su pequeño, lo cargo estilo princesa y lo llevo al lago, primero tenía que limpiarlo.

**-¿Toothless?**

**-en un momento te explico, primero tengo que asearte.**

Hiccup no dijo nada más, se pegó más al pecho de su compañero y dejo que lo sumergiera en esa fría agua.

* * *

><p>Ya había buscado a su hijo por los riscos y en el valle, ahora se dirigían a las montañas, tal vez debió traer a Gobber, él era mejor rastreador.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-desde que tengo memoria recuerdo que podía transformarme, creo que es una cualidad de mi especie, mencionaba el azabache mientras frotaba la espalda del menor.<strong>

**-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?**

**-lo que sucede es que no quería que me dejaras.**

**-¿eh?**

**-bueno, a ti te gusta más mi forma de dragón…y pensé que si te lo mostraba podrías…no sé, tal vez ya no me querrías como tu compañero, ya sabes es extraño lo que hago…incluso con los de mi especie.**

Hiccup se acurruco más a su pecho.

**-tonto, olvidas que hablas con el rey de lo raro…yo jamás me alejaría de ti, eres mi dragón y siempre lo serás.**

**-pero…yo no te quiero solo como mi jinete….yo te quiero como mi pareja,** el morocho lo miraba con ojos tristes mientras acariciaba su mejilla, **-yo quiero que seas solo mío Hiccup.**

El castaño se sonrojo, dio una ligera sonrisa y se apresuró a besarlo, la verdad él también lo deseaba.

**-solo tuyo**

**-sí, solo mío**

**-de acuerdo, pero tú eres solo mío ¿verdad?**

**-claro, los dragones solo tenemos una pareja.**

La pareja comenzó a besarse, ya lo habían decidido y nadie lo podría evitar.

Un fuerte golpe en el piso hizo que se separaran, Stoick y Tornado habían llegado, ambos chicos tragaron grueso, ¡ay dioses!

* * *

><p>Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a Muerte Roja, era un dragón impresionante, tan grande como una montaña, con enormes colmillos, terribles garras y un apetito tan voraz, que solo podía ser igualado por su deseo de poder. Si era un ser temible, al cual jamás habría enfrentado de no ser por Hiccup….pero….por los dioses, en ese momento suplicaba que fuera el verdadero muerte roja el que estuviera frente a él…es más, enfrentaría hasta treinta muertes rojas feliz de la vida…pero…pero a él no.<p>

El pobre de Toothless corría despavorido intentando esquivar los ataques de sus adversarios, detrás de él corría un furioso dragó-humano, que podría jurar arrojaba fuego por su boca, maldiciendo y amenazando con su puño al cielo, a su lado un drago-vikingo tan molesto como su dueño, ese infeliz, le perdonaba lo del disfraz, pero eso…eso no, como se atreve a tocar al pequeño líder, al hijo de su humano.

El dragón negro se trepo a los árboles, Toothless pensó que era mejor que Stoick también conociera su secreto, después de todo era el padre de su pareja…oh, terrible error, en cuanto el vikingo lo observo estallo en ira…ese maldito, desde cuando había pervertido y tocado a su tierno e inocente hijito…nop en definitiva fue muy mala idea.

Hiccup venia rezagado( ya que estaba un poco adolorido) su padre no lo dejo ni hablar, en cuanto bajo se arrojó contra el demonio que abrazaba a su hijo, Toothless alcanzo a esquivarlo brincando asía atrás y transformándose en dragón…y bueno, en cuanto Stoick miro eso, puess. El chico intentaba alcanzarlos tenía que detenerlo antes de que lo dejaran sin compañero.

¡Ay hijo de..!, diablos, los puños de Stoick sí que dolían, y enfundados en los guates de dragón, pues más, pero si a eso le agregabas los coletazos de Tornado, dolía el triple T.T.

El lindo gatito (si, se tuvo que volver a poner el disfraz) llego cuando su padre estrangulaba a su novio, y Tornado mordía su cola zangoloteándola cual cachorro.

**-¡papa No!**

-**ahora no Hiccup, tengo que darle una lección a este aprovechado,** reclamo molesto mientras le gritaba y le recordaba hasta su dragonesca madre al pobre Toothless.

**-ya basta…snif…de…déjalo….buuuu**

Los tres personajes (el ahorcado, el ahorcador y el perro) voltearon a ver confundidos a Hiccup, el pequeño lloraba cual niño pequeño envuelto en su mameluco de gato, sus rasgos infantiles le daban un toque tan tierno e inocente. Muy a su pesar el hombre soltó a su Yerno y corrió a consolar a su pobre hijito, que tenía un aspecto de indefenso que bueno.

**-¡pero hijo!, él se aprovechó de ti**, menciono el hombre mientras lo cargaba cual bebe.

-**no...Te equivocas, él me quiere…y yo lo quiero, snif**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero?**

-**papá yo lo quiero mucho, no lo lastimes**, suplico el pequeño asiendo un adorable llantopuchero.

El hombre lo miro horrorizado, su pequeño, su retoño se había enamorado de su dragón, ay por Odín.

-**papi por favor, por favor, no lo mates, es mi pareja, por favor papi,** suplico con enormes ojos de cachorro.

¡Maldito disfraz! que lo hacía ver adorable. Stoick no pudo resistirse ante los encantos y llanto de su hijo, como negarle algo a un pequeñito y lindo gatito.

**-¡ay Hiccup!,** el hombre soltó un gran y profundo respiro antes de asentir con la cabeza, -**ahhh, está bien, si eso te hace feliz**, Hiccup lo miro feliz y lo abrazo- **pues ya que, a ver Tornado déjalo**.

El enorme drago-vikingo lo miro molesto, no le agradaba la idea pero era una orden de su jefe, dejo de brincar en la espalda del pebre de Toothless y se retiró, no sin antes darle un "ligero" puntapié en su trompa.

Hiccup corrió abrazar a su pareja. el pobre dragón se levantaba mareado y con un ojo morado.

**-¿estás bien?**, el castaño comenzó a sobar sus heridas.

Stoick veía molesto la escena, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero almenos Hiccup se veía feliz.

**-bien, es hora de regresar**, ordeno el jefe, -**Tornado, llévate a Hiccup a la aldea, yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con Toothless a solas.**

Los chicos lo miraron asustado, en especial Toothless, el jefe los tranquilizo, solo quería darle unas advertencias y poner unas reglas, solo hablar, nada más. El castaño estaba por negarse pero Toothless no lo dejo, empujo al chico con su trompa directo a Tornado, muy a su pesar el chico los dejo solos, tornado no tardo en levantar el vuelo y se dirigió a gran velocidad a la aldea, su humano se encargaría de poner en regla a ese dragón pervertidor de menores y sin espíritu de fiesta.

* * *

><p>Stoick y Toothless tardaron un poco en llegar, en el camino el vikingo le puso algunas reglas de restricción que debería tener en público, si, respetaba la decisión de su hijo, pero tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo público, una serie de amenazas que terminaron con unos es tampones en los árboles, por si se atrevía a lastimar a Hiccup, y lo más importante, controlarse en la época de apareamiento, n quería que toda la aldea escuchara a su pequeño gritar. Cuando llegaron el jefe y su dragón se dirigiera a la plaza, ya casi se acercaba el gran final y él tenía que anunciarlo, le ordeno a Hiccup y Toothless no tardarse.<p>

Los amantes llegaron unos minutos después que el jefe, Hiccup se había retrasado ya que tenía que curar las heridas de su novio.

-**oye bestia te equivocaste**, Snoutlout y Hokfang se acercaron burlones, -**es día de primavera, no Halloween, te equivocaste en el disfraz de tu dragón.**

-cierto, pero a un así el maquillaje te quedo genial, un puerco multicolor se acercó a Toothless, -como le hiciste para fabricar esos moretones, se ven muy reales, dijo el gemelo mientras tocaba con su dedo el ojo hincado de Toothless.

-**pues yo sigo sin entender, ¿por qué lo disfrazaste de momia?, con esos vendajes y heridas**.

Hiccup rio nerviosos y se alejó, llevando a un adolorido Toothless…ah, mañana no se sabría si sus escamas eran moradas o negras.

-¡**silencio gente!, ¡es momento de anunciar al ganador!,** Bramo Stoick.

Todos se quedaron callados y se acercaron a la tribuna, Gothi subió a paso lento (la mujer iba disfrazada de conejo), con calma comenzó a dibujar en un cajón de madera lleno de arena que Gobber le llevo.

**-ella dice que el ganador fue elegido por su perseverancia, el esfuerzo que dio por representar un buen papel, mostrando como el equilibrio es indispensable para volverse uno con la tierra, por comprender que somos…**

**-¡YA! ¡¿Quién ES EL GANADOR?!** Se quejaron los aldeanos

La abuela suspiro derrotada, esos torpes jamás escucharían un buen consejo, aburrida escribió el nombre.

**-la ganadora es** (redoble de tambores**)… ¡Ruffnut!**

**-¡eh!**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-¿ella?**

La gente se miró sorprendida, ¿la gemela?, ¿ella tenía perseverancia, paciencia a y todo lo demás? Comenzaron a buscarla, pero nadie la encontró. Stoick se encontraba arriba con el trofeo en las manos esperando a que subiera.

**-¿Dónde está Ruffnut?**

**-no lo sé, respondió su hermano**

**-pues yo creo que no vino**, respondió Snoutlout arriba de un árbol.

Barf y Belch comenzaron a gruñir, el dragón espanto molesto a un pobre perro que orinaba junto al pino donde Snoutlout se encontraba.

-**oigan chicos, ¿saben dónde está Ruffnut?,** pregunto un flamenlico Jack, ósea Astrid.

El dragón asintió, se acercó al pino y lo levanto (tirando a Snoutlout en el proceso), la madera se encontraba hueca por dentro, y allí, pintada con hollín estaba la gemela. La chica dio un profundo respiro.

-**ah, ah, ah…demonios, eso de la fotosíntesis sí que es complicado.**

**-… ….**

**-ah, menos mal que termino.**

Sonriente se acercó a recoger su premio.

**-bueno, con su permiso….tengo que ir al baño desde hace cuatro horas….T.T…**la rubia se alejó corriendo seguida de su dragón, eso sí que es perseverancia.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, los vikingos bebieron y jugaron como de costumbre…bueno, el único que no lo hizo fue Stoick que llevo a su pequeño hijo a descansar temprano…y…corrió a Toothless de su habitación, mandándolo a dormir fuera de la casa, siendo ahí vigilado por Tornado…ah, no, no volverían a dormir juntos hasta no casarlos.

**Y fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta fue la historia del primer Banana Split en el mundo.<strong>

**Bueno mi querida ALEXME.S, me pediste una historia relacionada con un gato, algo de una banana y helado, o almenos eso fue lo que entendí, espero que te gustara. Si no te gusto, o la preferías con otro tipo de escenario házmelo saber, con gusto la cambio o te escribo otra.**

**Lo mismo para los demás, si no les gusta las historia que escriba para ustedes, ya saben, la modifico, cambio, creo, diferente. Es un regalo de navidad y el fin es que queden complacidos.**

**p.d.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en las demás historias. Solo que en algunas si me la complicaron un poco…y como casi todos me piden lemon, bueno, no me gustaría que todos ellos se parezcan…aunque van a terminar en lo mismo verdad, pero no quiero que crean que lo copio de una historia y lo pego en otra, no. intento crear uno diferente para cada uno de ustedes. **

**En cuanto tenga la siguiente historia la subo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y peticiones, los leo después.**


	4. comó enamorar a un dragón

**AH perdón, perdón, perdón.**

**No crean que me eh olvidado del fic. No, eso jamás, lo que sucede es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Pero aquí estoy de regreso con dos historias.**

**La primera es para mi estimado C.B Guillermo. Me pediste un fic con los personajes del libro y esto es lo que se me ocurrió. Espero te guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Como enamorar a un Dragón<strong>

"_Los Dragonus Giganticus Maximus somos los seres más poderosos que han pisado la tierra", "somos los más fuertes", "los más grandes", "nuestro fuego es el más hermoso y poderoso de todos" y bla, bla, bla._

Otra vez la misma cantaleta, todos los días su padre le repetía la misma oración, una y otra y otra vez, no es que a Toothless no le gustara oír hablar de sus antepasados… ¡No!, al pequeño le fascinaban esas historias, se sentía muy orgulloso por pertenecer a esa distinguida raza, le inflaba el pecho de orgullo, pero, ese no era el problema, no…el problema era otro.

**-¡TOOTHLESS! ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?,** se escuchó una voz profunda.

**-a-a-arriba-Toothless querer s-s-subir,** respondió una voz más débil.

-**ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces Toothless, ¡tú no puedes subir!**

-**p-p-pero…herma-ma-manos subir**

-**ellos son más grandes, tu aun eres muy pequeño y no subirás, es muy peligroso para ti.**

-**p-p-pero**

**-¡eh dicho que no!, ¡obedece!,** sentencio la voz profunda, dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

><p>Hiccup se levantó adolorido, el entrenamiento del día anterior lo dejo molido, comenzó a lavar su cara, e intento acomodar su rojizo y rebelde cabello…por desgracia no lo logro, bajo desanimado a la cocina, su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno.<p>

**-buenos días hijo, siéntate.**

El chico obedeció, una pieza de cordero cayo en su plato, la miro incrédulo, ¿acaso no podía darle algo más ligero?

-¡**Buenos días cielito! ¡Buenos días hijo!**

Stoick el vasto, el jefe de la tribu y padre de Hiccup entro a la cocina feliz de la vida.

**-¡cariño, yo también desayunare!**

Un trozo aún más grande, cayó en la mesa, Hiccup contemplaba atónito como sus padres devoraban la carne, la verdad en ocasiones creía que había sido adoptado, el chico era todo lo opuesto a ellos, delgado, pequeño y debilucho, mientras sus padres eran heroicos, valientes y fuertes…de verdad, o era adoptado o su padre tenía que pedir una enorme explicación.

-**y dime hijo ¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento vikingo?,** pregunto curiosa la mujer mientras robaba un poco de la carne de su esposo.

-**voy bien… ¿creo?...hasta ahora he sobrevivido**, respondió el chico en voz baja

**-ja, ja, ja, por supuesto que vas bien, **menciono Stoick, -**eres mi hijo, y algún día serás el líder de la aldea, ja, ja, ja, dentro de poco todos se darán cuenta de tu grandeza.**

Hiccup lo miro y rodo los ojos, acaso estaba loco… a sus quince años era más pequeño que sus compañeros, delgado, un poco asustadizo y un debilucho, la verdad no sabía de qué grandeza hablaba su padre, pero en la fuerza física no estaba.

**-qué bueno querido, qué bueno,** menciono su madre, como siempre alejada del tema.

El chico suspiro derrotado, tomo un pan y se encamino al puerto, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero tenía que asistir al entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-MUY BIEN PARTIDA DE INUTILES, ESTE DÍA PARTIREMOS A UNA ISLA MUY PELIGROSA, LA ENTRADA AL INFIERNO.<strong>

Un hombre corpulento, rubio, con un ojo malo y el otro casi igual, daba órdenes a sus discípulos, todos ellos jóvenes de quince años, futuros guerreros de la tribu vikinga.

**-ESCUCHEN BIEN, EL LUGAR ESTA LLENO DE CAVERNAS, FOSAS DE BREA, PLANTAS CARNIVORAS Y…DRAGONES**.

Los chicos voltearon a verle asombrados, bueno dos de ellos no.

-**OH SI, DRAGONES, ENORMES REPTILES ESCUPE FUEGO, CAPASES DE DEVORAR A UN HOMBRE CON UNA SOLA MORDIDA, DE TERRIBLES GARRAS Y…**el rubio asía ademanes y gestos ambientando su cantaleta, casi todos los chicos lo veían fascinados.

-**esas son patrañas, **murmuro un joven delgado de cabello negro y con enormes anteojos –**los dragones dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo… ¿ve…verdad?**

-**si Fishlegs, los dragones están extintos**, susurro Hiccup a su lado –**pero deja que Gobber los divierta.**

-**ah, de verdad son fáciles de engañar,** suspiro el pelinegro.

Fishlegs era el mejor amigo de Hiccup, con una complexión similar a la suya, solo un poco más alto (como dos centímetros) y menos valiente.

-**BIEN PARTIDA DE INUTILES, ¡REMEN!**

Casi todos los chicos comenzaron a remar entusiastas, solo Hiccup y Fishlegs lo hacían de mala gana.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño oji esmeralda buceaba rápidamente, esquivando rocas, peces y alguno que otro guardia de su padre, sus ojos brillaban como luciérnagas en la obscuridad del abismo, solo unos cuantos metros más y llegaría a la caverna, después la subiría y de ahí…al mundo de los humanos.<p>

* * *

><p>-<strong>MUY BIEN ESCARABAJOS, ESCUCHEN, TENDRAN QUE IR AL CENTRO DE LA CAVERNA, AHÍ TOMARAN UNAS ROCAS AZULES, LAS CUALES LES SERVIRAN PARA ADORNAR SU PRIMER HACHA DE GUERRA, ES IMPORTANTE QUE LA TRAIGAN, YA QUE CON ESA HACHA PASARAN SU PRUEBA FINAL PARA SER PARTE DE LA TRIBU,<strong> los chicos gritaron emocionados – **BIEN, HICCUP ESTARA ACARGO DE LA EXCURSIÓN, **sentencio el rubio.

**-¡oh no!**

**-¡no por favor**!

**-¡SILENCIO!, ÉL ES EL HIJO DEL LIDER Y SERA EL QUE TOME EL MANDO ALGÚN DÍA.**

-**Y ¿POR QUÉ YO NO?,** rugió un joven corpulento, alto, de cabello negro y nariz alargada –**yo también pertenezco a la familia del líder.**

**-¡porque tú eres el sobrino de Stoick!, ¡no su hijo!,** respondió molesto Fishlegs.

Snoutlout era el primo de Hiccup, un verdadero estereotipo de vikingo, alto, musculoso, mal hablado, incluso bruto. Muchos en la aldea creían que tendría que ser él quien heredara el liderazgo, y no el debilucho de Hiccup, claro que nadie lo manifestaba abiertamente, por temor a que el líder los despedazara con sus propias manos.

**-¡BASTA! ¡SERA HICCUP Y SE ACABO!, ¿ENTENDIDO SNOUTLOUT?... ¿ENTENDIDO?**

El chico apretó los puños y asintió.

**-PERFECTO, ENTONCES VALLAN INUTILES Y NO REGRESEN SIN UNA DE ESAS PIEDRAS.**

Los chicos esperaron a que Hiccup comenzara a avanzar para seguirlo, este lo hizo de forma tímida, tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser líder.

Cuando ingresaron de verdad parecía una caverna, fría, obscura y húmeda, pero al avanzar el panorama cambio, una luz violeta baño el lugar, este se volvió más amplio y un pasto verdeazulado comenzó a aparecer.

**-oigan ahí se ve algo.**

Los chicos corrieron al frente, se detuvieron al filo de un acantilado, abajo se podía apreciar una inmensa jungla prehistórica, con enormes insectos volando, plantas gigantes, arboles inmensos y hongos enormes, algunos geiseres adornaban los costados y un enorme pantano de brea se veía abajo.

Hiccup miro detalladamente la zona, tenía que encontrar un buen lugar para bajar con su tropa.

**-talvez si bajamos por el cost…auuuu**. El pelirrojo cayó al piso, cortesía de su "querido" primo.

**-escuchen idiotas, si quieren una roca vallan por ella solos, así probaran que son dignos de pertenecer a nuestra aldea.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!, espere…**

Los jóvenes no lo escucharon, dieron un grito de guerra y comenzaron a correr como caballos desbocados.

-**son unos imbéciles**, Fishlegs se acercó a ayudarle.

-**tenemos que seguirlos**.

**-¿Qué? ¡No!, déjalos.**

**-no puedo, que tal si les pasa algo, no puedo dejarlos, se supone que estoy al mando, como voy a quedar si pierdo a mi tropa en mi primera misión.**

Su compañero suspiro cansado y asintió, no estaba de acuerdo, pero era verdad que esa partida de idiotas se mataría intentando conseguir esa piedra.

comenzaron a bajar por el camino que Hiccup indico, el chico había divisado un sendero oculto a un costado, no tardaron mucho en avanzar cuando se encontraron con el primer idi…digo, su primer compañero, un joven regordete y alto llamado verrugoso, el chico había resbalado y estaba por caer, Hiccup y Fishlegs lo salvaron antes de que eso pasara. Continuaron su travesía hasta llegar al pantano de brea, ahí se encontraron con otro compañero, sumergido hasta las narices en brea, alcanzaron a sacarle con un poco de esfuerzo, pero entre tres fue más fácil. Los chicos continuaron el camino, con Hiccup como líder, salvando a los demás en el trayecto.

* * *

><p>Por fin había llegado a la jungla prehistórica…je, su padre exageraba, no era un bebe y podía cuidarse solo.<p>

Un pequeño dragón sobrevolaba los enormes árboles, no se veía tan peligrosa, con cuidado comenzó a descender, mientras lo hacia una ola de fuego lo envolvió. Unos pies, con pequeñas garras, tocaron la maleza. Un chico no muy alto, de cabello verde obscuro, con grandes ojos (verde esmeralda), labios delgados y nariz afilada (adornada con una manchita morada), contemplaba el paisaje, una cola reptileana se balanceaba a su espalda, mientras dos alas de membrana roja se sacudían traviesas.

-**n-n-no ser tan bonito c-c-como fondo océano, pero no estar mal**. El peliverde decidió caminar un rato, no había prisa.

* * *

><p>Hiccup había rescatado a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, solo faltaba su primo y su secuas perruno. Caminaron un rato cuando una tenue luz azul comenzó a iluminar los enormes hongos, los chicos se acercaron corriendo al lugar, ya habían llegado.<p>

Había un enorme bache lleno de rocas azules, las cuales desprendían una ligera luz, todas ellas tan grandes como una pelota de tenis y tan redondas como la misma. Snoutlout y su compañero estaban ahí, el pelinegro bufo molesto al verlos llegar, la verdad esperaba que Hiccup se cayera a la brea o algún enorme insecto se lo tragara, pero parece que no tenía tanta suerte. Los vikingos comenzaron a revisar las rocas felices de la vida, ahora solo tenían que regresar y listo, misión cumplida.

Hiccup se alejó un poco, tenía planeado tomar cualquier roca y salir rápidamente de ahí, subió una pequeña montaña de rocas azules para contemplar el paisaje, tal vez podría encontrar un mejor camino, menos peligroso.

* * *

><p>Bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez, su padre tenía razón y la selva prehistórica era peligrosa. El peliverde se encontraba esquivando unas enormes y peligrosas lianas, una gigantesca planta carnívora intentaba atraparlo y convertirlo en su cena. Toothless podía esquivarlas a tiempo, por desgracia el espacio donde se encontraba era reducido y no podía maniobrar a gusto.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Valla! eso sí que era una roca. Hiccup alcanzo a divisar una piedra de color rosa, estaba un poco alejada de las demás y tenía el tamaño de un coco, tal vez no podría adornar un hacha con ella, pero estaba seguro de que a su madre le gustaría, y su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él por conseguir la roca más grande, sonrió complacido y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.<p>

Snoutlout lo seguía con la vista, parece que el renacuajo había encontrado algo interesante.

La piedra se encontraba junto a un enorme agujero (si Hiccup hubiese prestado atención habría escuchado la risa burlona de Toothless), el chico la tomo emocionado, no pesaba nada y era muy hermosa. Cuando se dio la vuelta choco con el amplio pecho de su primo, este lo miraba de forma siniestra.

* * *

><p>Ya se había divertido demasiado, era momento de retirarse de ahí, dio un brinco hacia atrás y se transformó. Un pequeño dragón (verde esmeralda, con membrana roja en sus alas, cola terminada en punta y una mancha morada en la nariz) apareció, con ese tamaño sería más fácil escapar, lanzo algunas llamaradas incinerando algunas lianas.<p>

Unas voces se escucharon al final del túnel, parecía que alguien discutía, se oyó un fuerte golpe y el ruido de algo cayendo. Toothless alcanzo a sentir como ese "algo" lo golpeaba mandándolo directo contra una roca, cuando choco con este afilado mineral, parte de su ala izquierda se rasgó, ocasionándole un grito de dolor.

* * *

><p>Debió preverlo, Snoutlout le había arrebatado su piedra y lo empujo al agujero, esperando que se rompiera el cuello en la caída, por fortuna no fue así, solo sufrió algunos raspones. Hiccup se levantó adolorido, sentía un fuerte dolor en su espalda, parece que había chocado con algo, antes de que terminara de ponerse de pie su pierna fue sujetada por una liana, esta comenzó a jalar al chico directo a la enorme planta carnívora.<p>

Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, mientras intentaba aferrarse a las rocas del piso, sus gritos se escucharon en toda la caverna (debido al eco aumentado del agujero), Fishlegs no tardo en acercarse al sitio, empujando a Snoutlout en el proceso.

**-¡Hiccup!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**-yo…nada**, respondió Snoutlout de forma burlona jugando con la roca –**él resbalo**.

-**tenemos que bajar a ayudarlo**, menciono preocupado Fishlegs.

Los demás se miraron entre si y desviaron la mirada, mientras se alejaban un poco.

**-¡él los ayudo!** les recordó molesto, pero ni así dieron muestra de querer ayudar.

**GRAAARRRRRRRRRR.**

Un gran rugido se escuchó en toda la cueva, los chicos se asustaron brincando en su sitio.

* * *

><p>Hiccup miraba aterrorizado, delante de él se encontraba una enorme flor caníbal, de largos pétalos rojos, con afilados colmillos al centro, ubicados en espiral y llenos de una especie de líquido amarillo. El chico estaba seguro de que esa cosa lo devoraría con facilidad, continuo pidiendo auxilio mientras se aferraba a una roca, podía sentir como su pierna era jalada con fuerza, si seguía así se la arrancaría.<p>

Una nueva liana salió disparada, cerró los ojos asustado; el tentáculo pasó de largo y fue directo contra un pequeño dragón que recién se levantaba. Toothless fue aprisionado con fuerza, lo cual ocasiono que el corte en su ala creciera, el pequeño forcejeaba intentando liberarse, comenzó a arrojar llamaradas esperando liberarse. Una de estas ráfagas dio en el tentáculo que sujetaba a Hiccup, este se retrajo liberando al chico, Hiccup no tardo en pararse y echarse a correr.

No dio ni tres pasos, cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos brillantes ojos verdes, Toothless venia directo a él, arrastrado por la liana.

Tal vez Hiccup no era muy fuerte, pero por los dioses sus reflejos eran muy buenos. Aun sin saber porque, se arrojó a salvarlo, sujeto la liana impidiendo su avance. El pequeño esmeralda miraba confundido a sus espaldas, no sabía quién era el chico, pero por su padre que agradecía la ayuda.

**GRAAARRRRRRRRRR.**

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido que hizo la tierra temblar, fue tal la impresión que incluso la planta se detuvo por unos segundos…segundos que Toothless aprovecho, el reptil quemo el tentáculo que lo aprisionaba liberándose.

Hiccup lo acuno en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, empezó a trepar el túnel, ocultando a Toothless entre sus ropas, cuando llego a la mitad se encontró con Fishlegs (el cual bajo a ayudarle, solo).

**-¿estás bien?**

**-¡sí!, corre ay una planta carnívora halla abajo.**

Un nuevo rugido les puso los pelos de punta, subieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sus compañeros estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer. Pequeños temblores comenzaron a sentirse.

**-¿ahora qué?**, pregunto alarmado Fishlegs.

**-¡por aquí!**

Hiccup se echó a correr, sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirlo. Mientras escalaba para obtener la roca diviso un camino angosto al otro extremo, este se encontraba despejado y si tenían suerte sería una salida. Rápidamente tomaron el sendero, a sus espaldas los rugidos aumentaban. Por fortuna el camino era un atajo, no tardaron mucho en salir del otro extremo de la isla, una vez fuera los chicos corrieron despavoridos por la playa en busca de su instructor.

-**HEY ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?**

Los chicos no le dijeron nada, lo aventaron al bote y comenzaron a remar.

**-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?,** reclamo el rubio.

-**señor, había algo halla, algo muy grande**, Hiccup intentaba explicarse.

-¡**SILENCIO!, ¿QUECLASE DE LIDER SERAS SI HUYES A LA PRIMERA?, SON VIKINGOS NO PUEDEN…**

**KABOOOOOOMMMMM**

Una enorme llamarada broto de la isla, todos la contemplaron asombrados, y aterrados, Gobber no dijo nada más, solo les ordeno ir más rápido, incluso él se puso a remar.

* * *

><p>Stoick y otros padres esperaban entusiastas la llegada de los chicos, el hombre cargaba una gran variedad de troncos en sus manos, con uno de ellos haría el mango de la primer hacha de su hijo, no estaba seguro cual querría Hiccup, por lo que corto varios.<p>

El pequeño barco toco tierra al atardece, los chicos bajaron en silencio.

**-¡Hiccup!,** el líder se acercó sonriente **-¿Cómo te fue?, ¿conseguiste una buena roca?**

Los ojos del chico se abrieron espantados…por los dioses, fue tanta su prisa por salir de ahí que olvido tomar una.

**-y bien**, el chico se mordió los labios y se hundió más en su lugar **-¿Dónde está tu roca hijo?**

**-¡no la tiene!,** menciono feliz Snoutlout –**Hiccup no tomo ninguna**

**-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!**

Stoick grito molesto, miro a su hijo esperando que este lo negara, por desgracia no fue así. Snoutlout comenzó a burlarse, levanto su roca en señal de triunfo mientras comenzaba a gritar, en poco tiempo sus compañeros se le unieron.

**-papá…yo**

El pelirrojo no pudo decir nada, su padre lo tomo de su mano y comenzó a caminar, todos le abrían el paso, la cara de ira de Stoick no era una buena señal. Fishlegs miraba apenado la escena, el chico comenzó a juntar los troncos que el líder traía, eso no era justo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a su casa el vikingo le ordeno a su hijo subir a su habitación, el joven obedeció y corrió directo a ella, se encerró en su cuarto temeroso, se podían escuchar las maldiciones de su padre y la ruptura de varios muebles. El chico se sentó en su cama y comenzó a sollozar, nuevamente decepciono a su progenitor; cuando se abrazó a si mismo escucho un leve quejido proveniente de su ropa… ¡oh cielos!, lo había olvidado. Con cuidado levanto su ropa.<p>

* * *

><p>Toothless salió despacio, camino al centro de la cama y se acurruco, el corte en su ala había crecido, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, esa aventura era muy agotadora.<p>

* * *

><p>Un dragón…minúsculo…pero dragón a final de cuentas…por los dioses, eso lo arreglaba todo, no consiguió una tonta roca, pero, consiguió un dragón, si se lo mostraba a su padre seguro lo felicitaría.<p>

La felicidad inundo su rostro ahora solo tenía que…un momento, eso era…sangre, el camino desde su ropa hasta media cama se encontraba manchado de sangre. Con mucho cuidado se acercó al pequeño, tenía un ala lastimada.

Saco unos frascos, debajo de su cama, y comenzó a curarle, limpio y vendo su herida (por suerte Toothless se encontraba inconsciente), cambio las sabanas y lo tapo, se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos, era muy mono y pequeño. La voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos, parece que escucharía el regaño de parte de sus dos progenitores.

* * *

><p>Auch, auch y más auch, joder, empezaba a creer que salir a escondidas de su casa no fue muy buena idea. No sabía dónde estaba, parecía una cueva chiquita, suave y cálida, con calma comenzó a caminar debajo de las mantas, al salir todo se encontraba obscuro, pero eso no era un problema…mmmm…estaba en una habitación, camino hasta la almohada abandonando el calor que le cubría, ¿Cómo llego ahí? lo último que recordaba era la planta que se lo iba a comer y al chico, sus enormes ojos se abrieron, cierto el chico. Al girar su cabeza se encontró con un Hiccup profundamente dormido.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de recibir tremenda regañiza de parte de sus padres, ceno algo y se retiró a dormir, el pequeño dragón aun no despertaba, lo coloco a su lado y lo cubrió con la manta, comenzó a acariciar su cuernos despacio, estos eran suaves y calientitos, poco a poco el sueño se hizo presente.<p>

Jamás había sentido un calor tan reconfortarle como ese, el calor que emanaba el dragón inundo todo su cuarto, de verdad se sentía relaja…auch… tan acurru…au…no…cinco minutos más…auch.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿quién lo estaba molestando?

Un chico de cabello verde y ojos brillantes, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris, se encontraba sentado a horcadas en su pecho. El dragón se divertía inspeccionándolo. El peliverde jalaba su cabello, picaba su nariz, revisaba si boca… ¿Qué raro? no tenía colmillos, ni alas, escamas o cola, aparte su piel era suavecita y con manchitas.

Hiccup dio unos ligeros manotazos asustado, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Pese a los golpes Toothless no se asustó, el joven levanto un poco sus caderas, tomo a Hiccup de su camisa y lo jalo hasta sentarle en la cama, después se volvió a acomodar arriba de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

**-¿Q-Q-Quien eres?**

El chico no dijo nada, tomo la cara de Hiccup en sus manos y comenzó a olerlo, el pelirrojo dio un brinco cuando Toothless lamio su mejilla.

-**Ahhhh, espera ¿Qué haces? 0/././0**

Toothless lo ignoro olímpicamente y continuo revisándolo, Hiccup se quedó en shock, no sabía si gritar por ayuda o empujarlo.

**-¿Tu ser h-h-humano? **pregunto el dragón después de su inspección.

El chico lo miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo que humano?...un momento, asustado volteo a un lado, ¿Dónde estaba el dragoncito?, sus ojos regresaron al chico, alas, cola, cuernos y una piel un poco verdosa… ¡por los dioses!

-**T….T…Tú…. ¿eres el dra-dra-dragón?**

Hiccup estaba por gritar, pero Toothless le gano la palabra.

**-¡PEZ AHORA!**, exigió el peliverde-¡**dame pez ahora!**

Hiccup asintió, Toothless se bajó de él y Hiccup salió disparado a la cocina, regreso con un enorme pez y un poco de jugo. Toothless se lo arrebato y comenzó a devorarlo, cuando termino se acurruco en las sabanas y se empezó a dormir.

**-di…disculpa, esa es mi cama.**

Un feroz rugido y un almohadazo fue su respuesta. Hiccup se alejó asustado, tomo otra manta de su armario y se sentó en una esquina, parece que tendría que quedarse ahí.

Al día siguiente encontró su cama vacía, bajo temeroso a la cocina, pero no había nadie, le restó importancia y se fue a su entrenamiento, posiblemente fue su imaginación…pero… ¿Por qué se durmió entonces en el piso?

* * *

><p>Así que eso era una aldea humana, sí que era extraña, Toothless se asomaba por las ventanas, como no podía volar reptaba por los techos y las paredes, su tamaño le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido. Los humanos sí que se comportaban extraños, corriendo de un lado a otro, hablando solos, o con los animales, gritando todo el tiempo, encerrándose en cuartos pequeños que olían mal…bueno, definitivamente extraños.<p>

Cansado y adolorido decidió regresar con el chico, lo que fuera que le puso en el ala comenzaba a perder su efecto, se sorprendió mucho al no verlo en la habitación, lo busco por toda la casa sin éxito, ahí solo se encontraba una mujer que cantaba desafinado. Molesto empezó a buscar su aroma, como se le ocurre irse sin su permiso, tardo un poco pero lo encontró, el único aroma dulce con un toque de moras, dio un brinco y hecho a correr en esa dirección, el ala comenzaba a molestarle, y el odiaba sentirse molesto.

* * *

><p>Se levantó adolorido del piso, detestaba las luchas con espada, pero lo que más odiaba era que le pusieran a Snoutlout como su adversario, la verdad empezaba a creer que Gobber lo hacía apropósito.<p>

–**MUY MAL HICCUP, ¡SIENTATE!**

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, Toothless comenzó a caminar entre los pies de los jóvenes, ese mocoso irresponsable, porque sale sin su permiso. Estaba por llegar a Hiccup cuando un joven feo se atravesó en su camino, intento rodearlo, pero el chico bailaba en su lugar mientras se vitoreaba, molesto decidió hacerlo a un lado, su rosada boca se abrió y dejo al descubierto dos poderosas encías.<p>

-**AHHHHHHHHH**

Snoutlout cayó al piso sosteniendo su pie, este sangraba un poco. Gobber y otros chicos se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

Hiccup estaba por acercarse cuando algo llamo su atención, logro sentir como algo trepaba por su pierna, giro asustado, sus ojos solo alcanzaron a ver la cola de Toothless que se ocultó entre sus ropas, podía sentir al pequeño dragón que se acomodaba en su estómago cual sanguijuela. Temeroso abrió un poco su camisa, unos ojos verdes lo observaban molesto.

**-PERO ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASO?**

Gobber revisaba a su alumno, ¿Cómo se hizo semejante herida? el hombre estaba tan concentrado en Snoutlout que no vio a Hiccup salir y dirigirse a los establos.

* * *

><p>En ese lugar Toothless se convirtió en un semi humano, Hiccup lo miraba asombrado, estaba por hablar cuando un fuerte coscorrón lo detuvo.<p>

**-¿P-P-Porque tú salir sin p-p-permiso de Toothless?**

**-¿Toothless?, ¿ese es tu nombre?** pregunto sobándose el golpe

**-sí, yo ser Toothless, uno de los d-d-dragones más poderosos**

El chico lo miro asombrado, la verdad no se veía tan aterrador a la luz del día. Parecía que tenía su edad, tal vez unos dos años más, pero parecía un "joven" normal.

**-humano i-i-ingrato, Toothless solo marcharse un poco y tú huir**.

**-¿eh?, yo no hui, tenía que venir a mi entrenamien…**un nuevo coscorrón

**-¡basta! Toothless estar herido por tú culpa.**

**-¿mi culpa?**

**-s-s-sí, tu caer encima a Toothless y Toothless lastimar su ala, ahora tu tener que cuidar a Toothless hasta q-q-que él estar bien.**

Hiccup lo miro incrédulo, ¿fue su culpa?, el chico asintió apenado mientras se disculpaba por haberlo herido. Toothless sonrió satisfecho, eso había sido muy fácil, la verdad no estaba seguro de que el chico tuvo algo que ver con su accidente, pero si podía sacar provecho, lo aria.

-**b-b-bien, tu curar a Toothless doler su ala, hechas e-e-esa cosa.**

-**peo no tengo la pomada aquí, está en mi casa**

**-pues ir por ella.**

El peliverde se convirtió de nuevo en dragón y se ocultó entre la ropa de Hiccup, el chico trago grueso, asustado se dirigió a su casa, era una pérdida de tiempo regresar al entrenamiento. Al llegar encontraron la residencia vacía, camino a su cuarto y coloco a Toothless en la cama, este se transformó y espero a que el chico lo atendiera. Hiccup aplicaba temeroso la pomada, algo le decía que fue el quien lastimo a Snoutlout.

El ala era muy suave, tibia y de un color verde brillante, mientras su membrana era roja, Hiccup la miraba detalladamente, posiblemente tendría que coser para que sanara, temeroso le propuso su idea a Toothless, este lo miro unos segundos y después le dio un coletazo en la cabeza mientras le ordenaba traer comida.

-**aquí tienes**, el chico le oficia un poco de ternero.

**-gracias h-h-humano.**

**-Hiccup**, menciono bajito, **mi nombre es Hiccup**

Toothless lo miro, rodo los ojos y se acostó a dormir un poco. El chico suspiro, era obvio que no le interesaba conocer su nombre.

Al llegar la noche fue desplazado de nuevo de su cama, el chico no protesto ya que le tenía miedo, si fue capaz de herir a Snoutlout convertido en un pequeño dragón no quería saber lo que le aria a él en esa forma.

* * *

><p><em>-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO ENCUENTRAN?, BUSQUENLO BIEN, LEVANTENN LAS ROCAS DE SER NECESARIO…PERO TRAIGAN A MI HIJO A CASA O MEJOR NO REGRESEN.<em>

Varios dragones salieron despavoridos, cuando su líder se enojaba era de temer.

* * *

><p>Hiccup se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, tena que ir a pescar, pero estaba seguro de que Toothless se enfadaría con el si se marchaba sin avisarle; con miedo se acercó a su "invitado" y comenzó a mover su hombro.<p>

-**Toothless, Toothless despierta, escucha tengo que ir a pescar y me tardare un rato…me escuchas.**

Pescar…pescado, en cuanto escucho la palabra se levantó como rayo, ¿ya era la hora del desayuno?

-¡**dame p-p-pescado! ¡Ahora!**, exigió feliz meneando la cola.

-**a…aun no lo tengo, solo quería avisarte que iba a salir, regresare con el pescado en un rato**.

**-¿Cuánto? , ¿Cuánto tardar tú?**

-**bueno, regresare después de mis tareas…al atardecer.**

El peliverde lo miro molesto, él no iba a esperar hasta el atardecer, sin dudarlo se transformó y se introdujo en la ropa del chico. Hiccup lo miro asustado, parece que no le gustaba esperar, el chico no se quejó de llevarlo, lo mejor era no llevarle la contra, cogió algunas pomadas y salió de su casa.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad casi a obscuras, no le molestaba levantarse tan temprano, incluso le gustaba llegar antes, así podía contemplar el amanecer. Al llegar al puerto se subió a una empalizada y contemplo el horizonte, meneando sus pies y acariciando inconscientemente su estómago.

* * *

><p>¿Qué raro? ya tenían mucho tiempo parados; el pequeño reptil rasgo un poco la camisa de Hiccup para ver mejor, afuera todo estaba obscuro…o lo estuvo por unos segundos. Una línea amarilla comenzó a dibujarse en el mar, el reptil lo miro asombrado, salió de la ropa de Hiccup y se colocó en su hombro. Jamás había visto un amanecer.<p>

Toothless miraba fascinado, en ocasiones señalaba feliz el sol, brincando en el hombro de Hiccup.

**-¿te gusta?,** pregunto el chico mientras acariciaba sus cuernos.

Toothless asentía feliz, en el fondo del mar no se apreciaba ese espectáculo de la misma manera. Cuando el espectáculo término, Hiccup guardo a Toothless entre su ropa y bajo al muelle, sus compañeros estarían por llegar.

* * *

><p>-<strong>MUY BIEN INUTILES, MÁS LES VALE LLENAR ESAS CESTAS EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS O LO LAMENTARAN…EL ULTIMO TENDRA QUE LIMPIAR LOS ESTABLOS POR UN MES.<strong>

Hiccup y Fishlegs suspiraron, por lo general siempre les tocaba a ellos.

Cada chico tomo un bote y salió a pescar. Pasó un rato y nada, Hiccup metía y sacaba la caña desesperado, ¿Por qué no caían? Toothless saco la cabeza de entre sus ropas, ya tenía hambre y ese chico no le daba nada, el dragón escuchaba los gritos de victoria de los compañeros de Hiccup, se giró para ver al pelirrojo, este se encontraba desesperado…ah, parece que tendría que hacerlo él. Sin que nadie (solo Hiccup) se diera cuenta brinco al agua. Hiccup abrió los ojos asustado, ¿se cayó?, dejo la caña a un lado y se asomó por la orilla del bote, antes de que dijera una palabra, un pez salió volando y le golpeo la cara, a este siguió otro y otro, el vikingo veía asombrado la escena, por fortuna se había alejado un poco, de lo contrario como lo explicaría. En poco tiempo sus cestas estaban llenas, incluso le sobraba. Toothless salió del agua y comenzó a sacudirse, el humano lo cargo y seco con su chaleco mientras lo felicitaba.

-¡**de verdad eres increíble!, ¡eres muy bueno pescando**! El reptil lo miraba orgulloso.

Hiccup llevo su carga ante Gobber, incluso le dio el sobrante a Fishlegs (sin que nadie lo viera), su profesor no lo creía, si Hiccup pescaba algo era un milagro, pero esto. Feliz por su avance le dejo retirarse hasta que sus compañeros terminaran. El chico se alejó un poco del muelle y le preparo un poco de pescado a Toothless, este lo degustaba feliz, mientras el pelirrojo volvía aplicar la pomada en su ala (irritada por el agua salada) y acariciaba sus cuernos.

* * *

><p>Así comenzó la vida de serviamistad entre esos dos, Hiccup lo llevaba a todos lados, oculto, mostrándole sus costumbres y actividades, a Toothless le fascinaba acompañarlo a pescar, incluso le dio algunos consejos, como relajarse, ya que sus nervios ahuyentaban a los peces, le gustaban las caricias que el humano le daba en su forma dragonesca, y las extrañas comidas, no sabía que un pescado se podía preparar de tantas maneras.<p>

Pero no todo era siempre tranquilidad, en ocasiones Toothless se ponía realmente insoportable, lo hacía bajar al puerto por almejas a las dos de la mañana, lo obligaba a contarle chictes hasta la medianoche, que cambiara las sabanas una y otra vez hasta que él estuviera seguro de que no le picarían, lustrar sus escamas de la cola, o que le hiciera piojito todo el santo día. Si, en ocasiones ese dragón era insoportable…o peor, travieso, varias veces correteo a las ovejas y las cabras, mordió a todos los caballos, se robó todos los zapatos izquierdos de los aldeanos y los tiro en un poso, devoro toda la comida de su casa, rasgo varios vestidos de su madre y vomito en el casco de su padre. De verdad en ocasiones Hiccup deseaba que se fuera, pero solo por unos segundos.

Ya habían pasado tres meses y el ala de Toothless ya había sanado, o almenos eso parecía. El humano se sorprendió mucho al ver como cerraba sola, sin necesidad de una costura o algo así.

**-de verdad eres sorprendente, ni siquiera se nota, no tienes ninguna cicatriz.**

El chico se encontraba bañándolo, al pequeño dragón le fascinaba eso, le gustaba las caricias recibidas y el líquido que Hiccup le echaba, siempre le dejaba las escama brillosas, tomo un ligero sorbo y se lo escupió a Hiccup en la cara…ya se le hacía raro que no lo mojara ¬¬.

**-y ¿crees que ya puedas volar?,** pregunto secándose el rostro

El esmeralda lo miro unos segundos, dio unos ligeros aleteos y cayó al suelo. Hiccup se apresuró a recogerlo.

-**no te esfuerces, no tenemos prisa…vamos a cenar.**

Toothless se ocultó entre su ropa y bajaron a la cocina, últimamente el dragón le acompañaba a sus cenas familiares, Hiccup lo ocultaba en su camisa y le daba su comida bajo la mesa, sus padres no tenían idea, pero estaban felices de que su hijo finalmente se acabara su ración, si seguía así crecería tanto como su padre. El único que se había dado cuenta fue su abuelo, el hombre contemplaba como su nieto alimentaba a su mascota oculta entre sus ropas, la verdad no entendía por qué lo ocultaba, estaba seguro de que Stoick lo dejaría tener cualquier tipo de mascota.

**-y bien hijo, Gobber dice que has mejorado en tu entrenamiento**. Menciono orgulloso su padre.

Hiccup asintió feliz, la verdad Toothless le daba varios consejos en la caza y pesca, y en cuanto a la lucha, bueno, ninguno de sus compañeros tenia deseos de enfrentarlo, si bien le seguían ganando, por alguna extraña razón después terminaban con una extraña mordida en sus pies (el único exento era Fishlegs)que los dejaba adoloridos por días.

**-que bien hijo, dentro de poco serás el mejor de tú clase**, menciono orgulloso el hombre.

Hiccup rio y comenzó a cenar.

* * *

><p>Oh, olía a ternero. Un leve jalón en sus ropas le indicaba que Toothless esperaba su cena, con cuidado corto un trozo y lo deslizo debajo de su ropa. El pequeño lo recibió gustoso y comenzó a comer, menos mal que Hiccup era pequeño y la mesa lo cubría del pecho hacia abajo, de lo contario sería muy raro ver como su estómago se movía entre las ropas.<p>

-**bueno hijos, yo me retiro**, menciono su abuelo, **cúbranse bien, esta noche nevara.**

El anciano dio las buenas noches y se retiró, al pasar junto a Hiccup le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Stoick se ofreció a acompañarlo, se arrepintió a los cinco segundos cuando su suegro comenzó a contarle de su "tiempo".

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Toothless se transformó en hibrido, el chico se sentó en la cama mirando a Hiccup fijamente.

**-¿Qué sucede?**, pregunto incomodo el castaño.

-**Hiccup ¿Qué ser n-n-nevar?**

**-¿eh?**

**-t-t-tu abuelo decir que nevar, ¿Qué ser eso?**

-**ah, bueno, es cuando cae agua muy helada del cielo, en forma de pequeños copos, estos cubren todo el paisaje y lo pintan de blanco, es muy bonito, pero hace mucho frio en esos días. Supongo que no cae nieve en el fondo del océano, ¿verdad?**

**-no, yo nunca haber visto la nieve.**

Hiccup saco varias cobijas, pego la cama junto a su ventana y se sentó con Toothless ahí.

-**esperaremos a que empiece a nevar, estoy seguro de que te gustara,** el chico apago la vela y le dio una manta a Toothless, este se envolvió y se sentó a su lado.

**-y…como es el fondo del océano ¿eh?**

**-muy lindo, haber m-m-muchas algas, algunas ser muy altas, como árboles, a Toothless le gusta jugar con sus hermanos al escondite ahí, Toothless siempre ganar.**

-**je, Toothless debe ser muy bueno escondiéndose.**

**-s-s-si, Toothless ser muy bueno…también haber peces, muchos peces, grandes y pequeños…y corales, muy bonitos y de muchos colores…haber, t-t-también haber volcanes, estos sacar bolas de lava, a Toothless le gusta entrar en ellas, y en cuevas, muchas cuevas…y….**

Por un buen rato Hiccup escucho atento las anécdotas de Toothless, parece que el fondo del mar no era tan aburrido como creía, cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido la temperatura empezó a bajar, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

**-Toothless mira, ya está empezando**, hablo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo su historia de una almeja gigante y un cangrejo.

**-¿d-d-donde?**, pregunto feliz meneando su cola.

El peliverde pego su nariz al cristal, mirando a todos lados. Hiccup lo alejo despacio y le señalo un punto en la ventana. Los ojos esmeraldas de Toothless se abrieron sorprendidos, un diminuto copo de nieve se encontraba pegado en la ventana. En poco tiempo algunos amigos se le unieron, todos distintos y diminutos. Toothless observo como caían, los techos comenzaban a cubrirse de blanco y las ventanas empezaban a perder visibilidad.

-**es bonito verdad**. Hiccup se paró, -**vamos a dormir, mañana te llevare a la colina a jugar con la nieve.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro, lo prometo.**

El pelirrojo estaba por irse a su esquina, diablos siempre que nevada su cuarto se convertía en congelador, si bien últimamente esta se encontraba templada (gracias a Toothless), nada le aseguraba que con la llegada del invierno seguiría igual. Giro su vista a Toothless, bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

**-oye Toothless.**

**-Sí,** el peliverde seguía viendo emocionado la nieve.

-**bueno…es que hace mucho frio en el piso cada vez que nieva, y…pues, no te molestaría si duermo contigo, te prometo que no te molestare, me quedo en una esquina…por favor.**

El peliverde se giró a mirarlo, la verdad no le molestaba, asintió despacio y se hizo a un lado. Hiccup dio un suspiro feliz y se acostó, menos mal, si se quedaba en el piso durante el invierno era probable que cogiera una neumonía. Dio las buenas noches y empezó a dormitar.

El peliverde lo miraba complacido, le gustaba estar con ese humano, miro su ala y comenzó a moverla, la verdad ya se encontraba recuperada y tan fuerte como antes…pero…no tenía ganas de separarse de Hiccup, y si el chico se enteraba que ya estaba bien…bueno, tal vez lo correría. Pero él no quería irse, le agradaba su compañía, sus chistes, sus caricias, su aroma, su cabello de fuego y sus ojos verde pasto.

Con cuidado se acostó al lado de Hiccup, este se había hecho bolita en una esquina dejándole casi toda la cama, Toothless lo jalo de la cintura despacio y lo llevo al centro, lo abrazo con cariño mientras lo contemplaba, de verdad no quería marcharse.

* * *

><p><em>-entonces ¿están de acuerdo?<em>

_-Sí, Stoick ya ha estado mucho tiempo en el poder… e Hiccup no tiene madera de líder._

_-cierto_

_¿Pero cómo lograran que la gente se ponga de nuestro lado?_

_-no te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí_.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó todo el paisaje se encontraba cubierto de nieve, esta bloqueaba casi toda la ventana. Los techos estaban cubiertos, las calles casi no se veían y hacia un poco de frio.<p>

-**Hiccup, ey Hiccup, despertar, vamos mirar la nieve...**

**-mmm…ya voy, ya voy.**

El pelirrojo se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Toothless a escasos centímetros de su cara, montado arriba de su cuerpo y mirándolo con grandes y sonrientes ojos, un rubor cubrió rápidamente su cara y una sensación cálida broto en su pecho.

**-¿q-q-que ocurre?**

**-mira, mira, nevar**, menciono alegre el chico mientras lo sentaba junto a la ventana.

-**sí, nevó demasiado anoche…oye, ¿te gustaría ir a jugar a la nieve?**

**-sí, sí, ir, andando, llevar a tu Toothless a la nieve**. Suplico el peliverde brincando en la cama.

Hiccup se vistió con ropa invernal, Toothless no tardo en transformarse y ocultarse entre su ropa, el chico salió en silencio, afuera se sentía un poco de frio, el cielo estaba nublado y parece que volvería a nevar dentro de poco. Hecho a correr a las colinas, mientras cargaba un trineo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Toothless salió de su escondite, se convirtió en hibrido y comenzó a explorar, la nieve tenía una textura suave, pero fría, contemplo los arboles cubiertos por ese blanco manto, se veían muy hermosos con esas capas de nieve.

-**hey Toothless ¿quieres hacer un muñeco?**

**-¿muñeco?**

**-sí, un muñeco de nieve…ven yo te enseño.**

Hiccup lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en el piso, el humano comenzó a formar una esfera de nieve que después empezó a rodar, la esfera crecía conforme avanzaba, en poco tiempo el cuerpo del muñeco comenzó a tomar forma. Toothless lo contemplaba emocionado, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él lo intentara.

Muñecos de nieve, decorados con ramas y piedras, adornaron el paisaje. Hiccup jugo con él una guerra de bolas de nieve (la cual perdió siendo sepultado por varias) formaron angelitos (algo muy fácil para Toothless que no tuvo que mover los brazos para hacer las alas, aunque debido a los cuernos y cola, bueno, más parecían demonios), se deslizaron por la colina en el trineo y patinaron un poco en un pequeño lago congelado.

Al medio día comenzó una ligera ventisca, Toothless no tardo en encontrar una cueva donde se refugiaron.

**-¿te divertiste**?, pregunto el humano mientras se sentaba al lado de una fogata (cortesía de Toothless)

-**sí, mucho, en f-f-fondo de mar nunca nevar**, menciono alegre el peliverde mirando la nieve caer.

Hiccup miraba divertido a su compañero.

Por un buen rato Toothless le conto sobre su familia y algunas aventuras en el fondo del océano. Hiccup lo escuchaba emocionado, como le gustaría ver ese lugar.

La pequeña ventisca disminuyo, ahora solo se veían pequeños copos de nieve caer.

-**Hiccup, salir, si, v-v-vamos a jugar.**

**-¡No!, podemos enfermar, si nos mojamos nos ira mal, aparte hace mucho frio.**

**-T-T-Toothless no tener frio**, se quejó el peliverde.

El dragón se giró a mirarlo, Hiccup frotaba sus brazos intentando darse calor.

**-¿Hiccup tener frio?**

**-sí, un poco **

Toothless se alejó de la entrada, se acercó a Hiccup y se sentó a su espalda, extendió sus alas y abrazo al chico. Este lo miro confundido y sonrojado.

-**así Hiccup no tener frio**, hablo el dragón

**-gracias…**

Hiccup le sonrió y se recargo en su pecho, le fascinaba el calor que su amigo desprendía. Toothless lo pego más a su cuerpo y comenzó a oler su cabello, le fascinaba el aroma del humano, siempre tan fresco y cítrico, le recordaba un poco al olor de las moras que tanto le gustaban. Igual que la primera vez comenzó a olfatearlo, solo que más lento…y sensual.

Podía sentir la respiración de Toothless en su nuca, esta descendía por su cuello, en poco tiempo su piel se puso chinita, giro el cuello dando más acceso a su compañero, mientras mordía sus labios. Pero eso no fue todo, las inquietas manos de Toothless comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de su ropa, acariciando su estómago, ese cálido y suave lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. Hiccup mordió su labio y apretó las mangas del abrigo…de repente hacia más calor.

La lengua bífida de Toothless no tardó en hacerse presente, comenzó a saborear la blanca piel del cuello de Hiccup, subía y bajaba lentamente, en ocasiones se detenía un poco grabándose el sabor.

**-ahhh**

Pequeños gemidos brotaban de la boca del humano. Una de las manos de Toothless comenzaba a desplazarse por su muslo. La respiración de Hiccup aumentaba, lo mismo que su temperatura, bajo la mirada apenado, con un movimiento nervioso abrió un poco sus piernas, dando más acceso a la mano.

Toothless no desaprovecho la oportunidad, acomodo mejor al chico entre sus piernas y llevo su otra mano a la entrepierna, podía sentir como la hombría del chico comenzaba a despertar, levantando un bulto entre sus pantalones, comenzó a masajear arriba de la tela, podía sentir como el aroma de su humano cambiaba, se hacía más fuerte y pesado.

**-ahhhh, Toothless.**

Hiccup comenzaba a hiperventilar, con mucho trabajo se giró a ver a su compañero, Toothless lo miraba fijamente, con ojos cargados de deseo…y de amor. Con mucho miedo acerco sus labios a la boca de Toothless y lo beso, fue un beso torpe, inexperto, puro. Un beso que los hizo sentir vivos y queridos.

Cuando se separaron Toothless lo pego más a su cuerpo y continuo acariciándolo. Hiccup comenzó a participar más, el chico empezó a mover sus caderas, restregándola en la pelvis de su compañero, en poco tiempo la hombría de Toothless comenzaba a despertar. El pelirrojo podía sentir como algo duro se frotaba contra su trasero, esto ocasionó que el pequeño comenzara a moverse un poco más rápido, mientras gemía deseoso.

El peliverde no soporto los gemidos de su humano, estos lo volvían loco y despertaban su lado más animal.

**-Mío**, menciono posesivo mientras pegaba a Hiccup más a su cuerpo, **Hiccup ser mío**.

El pelirrojo se giró a verlo, con un poco de torpeza volvió a besarlo.

-**tuyo,** menciono apenado, **-Hiccup es tuyo.**

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba oír, Toothless bajo el pantalón del chico hasta sus muslos, Hiccup no opuso resistencia y le ayudo levantando sus caderas, ya sin la barrera de la ropa, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Hiccup, ese cacho de carne, suave y caliente, que comenzaba a palpitar en su mano.

**-ahhhh**

Hiccup dio un brinco al sentir la mano de su compañero, el tacto era tierno, pero brusco, nervioso llevo sus manos a la de Toothless, con cuidado comenzó a indicarle el ritmo, disminuyendo su velocidad y fuerza, si bien le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo, deseaba prolongarla.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, chocando con la hombría de Toothless, esta se encontraba cada vez más despierta y pedía a gritos ser liberada, el peliverde no tardó en hacerlo, se deshizo de su pantalón tan rápido como un rayo. En poco tiempo su miembro se restregaba en los glúteos de Hiccup, bañándolo con sus jugos pre seminales.

Hiccup sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda al sentir el miembro de su ahora pareja, deseoso comenzó a mover más sus caderas mientras varios gemidos escapaban de su boca. Escuchar a su humano lo éxito, Toothless lo acomodo entre sus piernas y continuo con las falsas embestidas, el aroma del chico empezaba a volverlo loco.

**-Hiccup, Toothless desear a Hiccup.**

En uno de sus movimientos el miembro del dragón choco con la entrada del humano, fue involuntario, pero les marco el camino para lo que seguía, guiado por su instinto, Toothless acomodo a Hiccup entre sus piernas, lo sujeto de sus caderas y comenzó a entrar. Un grito escapo de ambas gargantas. Hiccup podía sentir como su cuerpo se contraía, algunos de sus músculos se desgarraban y un terrible ardor inundaba su parte baja, el chico apretó los labios conteniendo sus sollozos. Por su parte Toothless no lo pasaba tan bien, conforme avanzaba en su humano, su miembro era asfixiado por la entrada virginal de Hiccup, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar y sentía la cabeza de su pene arder.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron unidos, ninguno de los dos se movió, se quedaron quietos, acostumbrándose uno al otro. Hiccup hiperventilaba y apretaba con fuerza las mangas de su abrigo. Toothless por su parte sobaba y besaba su espalda, podía sentir el dolor y miedo de su humano e intentaba calmarlo.

El dolor fue disminuyendo poco apoco.

Con un ligero movimiento de cadera Hiccup le indico que podía empezar. Comenzaron con movimientos suaves y torpes, Toothless movía su pelvis en forma semicircular, sin salir por completo de su Hiccup, continuo lamiendo el cuello, mientras seguía masajeando la entrepierna del pelirrojo, de forma calmada y suave.

Se sentía extraño al tener "algo" dentro de él. Hiccup comenzó a relajarse, las caricias de Toothless lograban calmarlo, tardo un poco pero el dolor empezó a disminuir, nervioso empezó a brincar en las piernas de su dragón, aumentando el placer en este.

En poco tiempo, el placer, el libido y la pasión los inundo, ambos comenzaron a gemir y moverse con mayor fuerza, buscando aumentar el contacto. El instinto animal de Toothless se hizo presente, llevado por la lujuria, acostó a Hiccup sobre su vientre y comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza, entrando y saliendo casi por completo.

El pelirrojo se dejó hacer gustoso, esa nueva pose le daba mayor acceso a su amante, comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto, podía sentir como sus rodillas comenzaban a pelarse debido a la fricción, pero eso no importaba, empezó a mover sus caderas más fuerte, necesitaba un mayor contacto, con mucha pena comenzó a suplicar, le fascinaba lo que Toothless estaba haciendo con él.

**-más…por favor, más duro…Toothless**

**-si**

El peliverde no tardo en complacerlo, quería que Hiccup se sintiera tan bien como él, tan lleno, tan completo.

Por desgracia para dos cuerpos inexpertos en este arte, bueno, el cansancio los envuelve rápido. Ambos chicos podían sentir como un enorme calor crecía en sus vientres, inundando todo su ser. Toothless tomo el miembro de Hiccup (sin saber muy bien porque, solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto) y comenzó a bombearlo de acuerdo a sus embestidas. En esta ocasión el pelirrojo no protesto, o hizo algún intento por disminuir el ritmo, la verdad suplicaba que lo tocara más fuerte y rápido, tan salvaje como lo había hecho al principio.

**-Toothless...ah…Toothless…más, por favor más…ahhhhhh.**

El cuerpo de Hiccup ya no resistió, el chico se retorció bajo su amante, arqueo su espalda y libero su semilla en la mano de Toothless.

Una enorme presión invadió a Toothless, su miembro fue estrujado cuando los músculos de Hiccup se contrajeron, esa diminuta cavidad se convirtió en un infierno y el cielo a la vez, el sentir esa presión y calor lo volvió loco, embistió con mayor fuerza un par de veces antes de correrse dentro de Hiccup, llenándolo con su cálida semilla.

El pelirrojo se sintió volar cuando el semen de Toothless lo lleno, un fuego recorrió todo su cuerpo y nublo su juicio, por unos segundos no sabía dónde estaba.

Toothless salió despacio de su humano, con cuidado lo giro y lo acostó en el piso, se tumbó a su lado y lo envolvió con sus alas, acariciando su espalda y normalizando su respiración, ambos se encontraban bañados en sudor y acalorados. Hiccup lo miro nervioso, el pequeño no sabía que decir, lo que había pasado fue mágico, pero, ahora que seguía.

Toothless pareció leer sus pensamientos, con cuidado comenzó a besarlo mientras lo abrazaba de forma posesiva.

**-Mío, Hiccup ser mío ahora, Toothless cuidara de él, Toothless cuidara y amara a Hiccup hasta el fin de los tiempos**. Menciono seguro, firme y sin tartamudear.

Esto basto para Hiccup, el chico le sonrió y se colgó de su cuello, mientras profundizaba más los besos, era todo lo que necesitaba oír, saberse amado por Toothless era todo o que quería. Los dos amantes permanecieron todo el día ahí, Hiccup olvido sus deberes y Toothless no tuvo que reclamar por su atención, a partir de ahora la tendría todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Fue hasta la entrada la tarde cuando salieron de la cueva, el ruido inconfundible de la campana de la aldea (usada solo en emergencias) les arrebato de su descanso. Se vistieron rápidamente y comenzaron a descender, Toothless cargo la mayor parte del camino a su humano (ya que se encontraba un poco adolorido), pero casi al llegar se convirtió en dragón y se ocultó entre sus ropas.<p>

-**Hiccup ¿Dónde has estado?**

Fishlegs se acercó a él en cuanto lo vio llegar.

**-e-e-en las colinas**, respondió nervioso mientras abrazaba su estómago.

-**hay Hiccup, Gobber se enfadó mucho porque no fuiste al entrenamiento, en principio pensó que estabas enfermo pero, bueno a media clase mando a preguntar como estabas, y, pues, digamos que él y tu padre están enfadados,** menciono su compañero preocupado.

**-ah sí**, el pelirrojo trago grueso, al rato recibiría un muy buen regaño, -**oye…y… ¿por qué tocaron la campana?**

-**no lo sé… veras, a medio día, antes de que tu padre te fuera a buscar, llegaron dos jefes de las demás aldeas… Norberto el desquiciado de los Bersek y Alvin el traidor de los Proscritos**.

Hiccup lo miro asombrado, conocía a ambos líderes, formaban una alianza con su tribu, pero…a pesar de ser aliados su padre no confiaba mucho en ellos.

**-ellos y tu padre han estado hablando con el consejo desde entonces…hace poco salió Snoutlout y toco la campana, por eso estamos reunidos aquí.**

… ¿Snoutlout?, ¿qué hacia Snoutlout en esa reunión?

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta. Hiccup y Fishlegs treparon a un techo para ver mejor (ya que su estatura no les ayudaba mucho). Stoick salía molesto, a su espalda venia su esposa Walharallama y su suegro.

-**bien Stoick, ya están todos reunidos** aquí, hablo Alvin (un vikingo delgado, pero de aspecto fiero, con un enorme y afilado garfio en ligar de mano)- **deja que tu pueblo decida**.

**-¡basta!, yo no los convoque, soy el líder y ya tome mi decisión, ellos deben respetarla**, reclamo molesto el líder.

**-no tienes opción Stoick**, hablo Norberto (un vikingo tan robusto como él, de enorme y desordenada barba negra y con una enorme hacha bicolor) –**un líder siempre escucha a su pueblo, y hace lo mejor para ellos.**

**-¡pero Hiccup es mi hijo!, ¡él tomara mi lugar!**

El pelirrojo se congelo en su puesto, hablaban de él.

**-por favor Stoick, todo mundo sabe que tu hijo es una verdadera desgracia, incluso tú,** se burló Alvin.

-**cierto, es débil, flaco, mal luchador, no tiene madera de líder**, apoyo Norberto

**-¡eso no es verdad!**, reclamo el vikingo con la cara roja de ira. -**Hiccup es un excelente vikingo, será un buen líder.**

El pelirrojo miro alegre a su padre, aun no perdía la confianza en él.

**-Te equivocas hermano** (culón, el hermano de Stoick, un vikingo alto y robusto, de cabellera castaña y sin un ojo)- **todos sabemos que Hiccup es una verdadera desgracia para la aldea, y estamos conscientes que será el peor líder que la aldea pueda tener**, algunas gentes comenzaron a apoyarlo en voz baja, -**solo tú eres tan estúpido para creer que ese renacuajo puede ser un buen líder,** menciono burlón, -**la verdad no sé porque aún no lo destierras, es una deshonra para nuestra familia.**

Stoick lo miro molesto, dio un feroz grito y ataco, tan rápido como serpiente tomo a su hermano del cuello y lo levanto mientras comenzaba a estrangularlo, toda la gente se quedó de piedra al ver la mirada de odio de su líder, Walharallama corrió a detener a su esposo antes de que hiciera una locura, la mujer se colgó de su brazo y le suplico que lo soltara. Basto con ver esos hermosos ojos azules para que el hombre reaccionara, arrojo a su hermano contra alguno de sus compañeros y desvió la mirada a los otros dos jefes.

-¡**Hiccup será el líder!** sentencio.

-**en eso no estamos de acuerdo**, hablo Alvin, -**un chico que ni siquiera es capaz de conseguir la roca para el ritual no es apto para gobernar, aparte**, con decisión se plantó frente a Stoick,- **según sus compañeros es un completo desastre como líder, los envió a morir y todavía tuvieron que rescatarle.**

… ¿Qué?...eso era una vil mentira.

**-¡basta!, esa decisión no les concierne a ustedes, es solo de la aldea.**

**-en eso te equivocas Stoick,** Norberto se paró a su izquierda, -**nosotros formamos una alianza, eso nos hace fuertes, los Proscritos, los Desquiciados y los Hooligans, pero para tener una tribu fuerte se necesita un líder fuerte. Somos conscientes de tu fortaleza Stoick, tú eres Stoick el Vasto del cual escuchan su nombre y tiemblan, respetamos mucho eso, pero…bueno.**

-**debes entenderlo Stoick, tu hijo no es como tú, él es débil, y en nuestra cadena no puede haber un eslabón débil, si los demás se enteran que hay un blandengue en la alianza no dudaran en atacarnos.**

Ambos líderes lo rodeaban cual felinos.

-**cierto, y no vamos a poner en peligro a nuestra gente**, hablo Norberto girando su hacha.

Hiccup miraba espantado la escena, prácticamente estaban obligando a su padre a que desistiera de proponerlo como líder.

**-pero Stoick no pongas esa cara**, menciono burlón el traidor, -**no queremos sacar a tú familia del poder, no claro que no, eso sería una tontería.**

El vasto lo miro molesto, con que por ahí iba el asunto, ahora entendía porque Snoutlout estuvo presente en la reunión, apretó los puños y miro a Alvin, tuvo que dar un profundo respiro para poder controlarse y no volarle la cabeza en ese mismo momento. – **y… ¿qué propones?,** aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Alvin sonrió triunfante, con gracia señalo al chico- **tu sobrino, Snoutlout, él sería un buen líder, **hablo triunfal el proscrito.

Por segundos todos se callaron. Hiccup abrazo más su estómago asustado. Toothless podía sentir el miedo de Hiccup, comenzó a salir de su ropa, tenía que saber que ocurría para poder proteger a su humano.

Fishlegs casi se infarta al verlo reptar por el cuello de Hiccup y colocarse en su hombro, el chico miro con grandes y asustados ojos a su amigo, Dragón, Hiccup, Dragón, Hiccup.

**-luego te lo explico**, menciono el pelirrojo mientras él y Toothless desviaban sus ojos a su padre.

El vasto miraba con odio a sus invitados, les dirigió una mirada a su esposa y suegro, estos entendieron el mensaje y aceptaron, de forma calmada miro a su sobrino, el chico se tensó en el acto.

-**es verdad…Snoutlout es un buen candidato** (el corazón de Hiccup se detuvo al oír esto), **es valiente, fuerte, robusto y alto como debe ser un vikingo, incluso, sus compañeros lo respetan más que a mi hijo** (Hiccup sentía como dagas invisibles se le clavaban), **si el sería un buen líder** (Snoutlout inflo el pecho con orgullo, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Hiccup)

-**lo ves Stoick, hasta tú mismo lo reconoces.**

Norberto y Alvin se relajaron mirando con aprobación al vasto.

**-Tienes razón, Snoutlout sería un buen líder**, bramo el vasto, todo el pueblo se cayó ante la afirmación de su líder, **-¿y saben por qué?… ¡por qué es tan estúpido como ustedes!,** rugió el pelirrojo.

Todos lo miraron con grandes ojos.

-**es torpe, arrogante como cualquier vikingo, pero lo más importante Alvin, por lo que lo quieren a el de líder, es porque es muy fácil de manipular, no tiene cerebro para pensar por su cuenta, ¿no es así Alvin**?

Alvin y Norberto lo miraron enfadados.

-**y mi hijo No, el no sería fácil de manipular, porque Hiccup es listo, es valiente, generoso y sabe escuchar, también se preocupa por los demás. Sé muy bien lo que paso en esa prueba** (mirando a su sobrino), **se lo que le hiciste a Hiccup y lo que él hizo por ustedes, interrogue a cada uno de los chicos, tú fuiste el que los mando a morir, y fue ¡mi hijo! el que les salvo y saco de ahí** (Snoutlout dio unos pasos asía atrás, la mirada del líder le inspiraba terror).

Hiccup miraba asombrado a su padre, ese día ni siquiera lo escucho.

**-ahora, Norberto, Alvin ¡lárguense!, la decisión del líder no les concierne.**

**-tu hijo no podrá ser líder si no pasa el…**

-¡**lo pasara! Hiccup lo pasara, volverá con una roca mejor, él lo lograra y entonces lo nombrare líder.**

Alvin y Norberto lo miraban con odio, No, Stoick ya había durado mucho en la alianza, si bien el vasto no se había equivocado, deseaban que Snoutlout fuera líder para manipularlo, lo enviarían al frente en la guerra para morir, después se apropiarían de la tierra de los gamberros, porque no deseaban un líder que buscaba la paz, como lo hacía Stoick enviando heraldos para negociar, no, ellos solo deseaban la sangre y el botín. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, parece que sería por las malas.

Walharallama miro espantada como Norberto desenfundaba su hacha y atacaba a su esposo. Stoick alcanzo a reaccionar y esquivar el ataque, el jefe no tardo en desenfundar su espada y comenzar a luchar.

Alvin intento atacarlo, pero fue detenido por la espada de Walharallama; porque Stoick no estaba prendido de su mujer solo por sus robustas y bien definidas curvas, tampoco por su dorado pelo o su voz angelical (de acuerdo a él), no, lo que más le gustaba al vikingo era su enorme carácter explosivo y su espíritu de batalla, un espíritu que Alvin no tardo en descubrir.

**-¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!**

Hiccup bajo corriendo del techo, sus padres luchaban por él y no podía dejarlos solo. Toothless y Fishlegs no tardaron en seguirle.

De la nada, aparecieron una gran cantidad de Berserk y Proscritos, parece que el pan A fallo, hora del plan B, matarlos a todos.

Uno de los enemigos agarro a Hiccup mientras corría hacia sus padres. El pelirrojo miro asustado el cuchillo que se levantaba sobre su rostro, antes de que el metal lo tocara un fuerte garrotazo lo mando al suelo, se escuchó un grito furioso. Gobber lo había salvado.

-¡**TRAICIÓN! ¡TRAICIÓN!, LOS BERSEK Y PROSCRITOS NOS TRAICIONAN, DEFIENDANSE GAMBERROS, DEFIENDANSE.**

Los demás no tardaron en unirse a la batalla, sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a luchar, mientras lo hacían jalaban a Hiccup intentando alejarlo del peligro, era verdad lo que su líder decía, ellos necesitaba a un jefe con cerebro ya que la fuerza bruta serian ellos. Hiccup se sorprendió por esto, jamás pensó que de verdad su pueblo lo quisiera, agradecido continuo su camino, quería llegar donde sus padres.

Snoutlout miraba molesto la escena, esto no estaba bien, se supone que el sería nombrado líder, pero no fue así, su estúpido tío no desistió en su apoyo al blandengue de su hijo, mientras esquivaba algunos ataques sus ojos se toparon con la delgada figura de su primo, lleno de ira se arrojó contra él. Hiccup sintió como era enviado al suelo, un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo invadió, Snoutlout lo miraba con odio, el pelinegro desenfundo su cuchillo, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su molesto primo.

Una llamarada cruzo el cielo, esta dio de lleno en la mano de Snoutlout, antes de poder gritar fue arrojado al piso lejos de Hiccup. Un chico de cabello verde, con alas, cola y cuernos lo estampo en el piso y se colocó arriba de él. Toothless comenzó a hacer presión con sus garras, el chico grito de dolor al sentir como la sangre brotaba de sus hombros, su cuello fue tomado por esas poderosas manos.

Le arrancaría la garganta por tal atrevimiento, lo desollaría por haber tocado a su Hiccup.

**-¡NOOOOO!** antes de que Toothless lo hiciera Hiccup apareció y lo jalo evitando la muerte de su agresor – ¡**No Toothless! No, déjalo no lo mates**.

Todos se congelaron ante el grito de Hiccup, pero en especial al ver al chico de alas en la mitad del campo de batalla.

**-¡HICCUPPP!**

Stoick y Walharallama corrieron a lado de su retoño, ambos arrojaron a sus oponentes al suelo y se abrieron paso entre la gente.

**-¡atrás demonio!**

Stoick sujeto a su hijo del brazo y lo arrojo a los brazos protectores de su esposa, mientras amenazaba a Toothless con su espada.

-**no papá, no lo lastimes, él es mi amigo.**

**-¡¿QUEEEE?!**

Toothless lo miraba serio, los conocía muy bien, eran los padres de su pareja, por tal motivo no los lastimaría.

_**GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA (v**_alla efectos)

Un rugido cimbro la tierra, en el cielo se podía ver una gran cantidad de dragones, comandados por un enorme dragón color marrón, tan grande como seis navíos colocados en fila.

-**Que Odín nos ampare, ¿Qué es eso?**, hablo asustado Stoick.

**-n-n-no preocupar**, Toothless lo miro sonriente, -**Hiccup esperar a su Toothless, el ser hermano mío.**

El pequeño comenzó a volar y se transformó en un diminuto dragón, dio unas órdenes a los dragones y se dirigió donde su hermano. Los enormes reptiles bajaron y se colocaron alrededor de los humanos, encerrándoles en un círculo, Gobber y los demás estaban por atacarlos, pero el grito de Hiccup los detuvo, el pelirrojo se zafo de su madre y se colocó al lado de Stoick.

-**no te preocupes padre, no van a lastimarnos.**

**-¿pero Hiccup**?

Toothless regresaba con su hermano, el gigantesco reptil se transformó antes de tocar tierra. Cuando cayó frente a Stoick este no lo podía creer. Un joven de unos veinticinco años se encontraba delante de él, con cabello castaño y largo, atado en una coleta, al igual que Toothless poseía cuernos, cola y alas, solo que de color marrón.

**-Hiccup, Hiccup,** Toothless llego volando y aterrizo al lado de su humano, -**mira Hiccup, el ser mi hermano, W-W-Wodens-s-s..**

-**ah, mucho gusto yo soy Wodensfang**, se presentó el joven, detestaba que su hermano tartamudeara su nombre –**Toothless dice que tú lo cuidaste**, el pelirrojo asintió apenado, **gracias…también me dijo que necesitaba ayuda**.

El chico volteo a ver a Alvin y Norberto, estos se tensaron al mirar esos fríos ojos color miel. El joven dio una señal y los dragones (cremallerus, gronckle, Nader) dirigieron su vista a los humanos, dispuestos a devorarlos.

-¡**No! Espera**, Hiccup se paró frente a Wodensfang – **por favor no, no los mates.**

**-pero hijo, ellos intentaron matarnos.**

-**Padre por favor, nosotros somos mejores que ellos, no tenemos por qué rebajarnos a su nivel…por favor padre no más sangre.**

El jefe observo la mirada suplicante de su hijo, en parte tenían razón, Hiccup podía ser muy noble, pero esa nobleza era lo que lo hacía especial.

**-está bien**, el líder se acercó al frente del dragón, -**por favor déjales ir, Alvin, Norberto, tienen suerte, la piedad y debilidad de mi hijo que tanto deprecian les ha salvado la vida, váyanse y jamás regresen a mi isla, o de lo contrario ni Hiccup podrá salvarles de nuevo. En cuanto a ti hermano, te recomiendo que te marches con ellos, me has traicionado y la traición se paga con la muerte, pero eres mi hermano y te dejare ir por esta vez.**

Los dragones miraron a su líder, este contemplaba tranquilo la decisión de Stoick, asintió y los enormes reptiles se hicieron a un lado. Proscritos y Berserk salieron despavoridos de la aldea, jamás imaginaron que el blandengue de Hiccup tuviese semejantes amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>-algo muy noble pequeño<strong>, hablo el dragón mirando a Hiccup

**-s-s-si mi Hiccup ser muy noble**, menciono orgulloso Toothless mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Más rugidos cubrieron el cielo. Cuatro imponentes giganticus maximus se acercaban, tres de ellos tan grandes como Wodensfang y otro tres o cuatro veces su tamaño.

-**ahora si estas en problemas enano, nuestro padre ha estado buscándote como loco todo este tiempo…bueno, todos.**

Toothless rio nervioso y se escondió detrás de Hiccup, este miraba sorprendido el arribo de los enormes reptiles.

El primero en llegar fue un enorme muerte verde, el dragón se transformó en un joven veinte años de cabello verde obscuro, ojos color amarillos y un perfil griego digno de una escultura (la verdad se parecía a Toothless pero más grande)

-**valla, valla, parece que Toothless ha conseguido unas pequeñas cenas**, hablo el chico relamiendo su boca.

-**no son la cena Merciless,** menciono su hermano, **son amigos de Toothless**

**-¿amigos?, las pequeñas cenas…valla, el enano sí que hace cosas raras cuando está solo.**

-**acabas de comerte todo un galeón romano y ya tienes hambre, acaso nunca te llenas hermano.**

Otro joven aterrizo, al igual que sus hermanos tenía un atractivo muy fuerte, su cabello era de un verde azulado muy llamativo y tenía unos ojos azul profundo.

**-no me cuentes la comida Furious es de mala educación y lo sabes**, se quejó muerte verde.

-**eso no te quita que seas un tragón, te la vives ordenándole a los demás dragones que te traigan comida, me sorprende que a un puedas volar con semejante panza.**

**-yo no estoy gordo, soy de huesos anchos Ò.Ó**

**-si claro ¬¬**

-**ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos**, el tercero en aterrizar fue un chico más alto que sus hermanos, de cabello y ojos purpura, tan atractivo como los otros, **deberían estar felices por haber encontrado a Toothless.**

**-¡si Purple!,** mencionaron sus hermanos rodando los ojos.

Muerte purpura los miro molesto, sin decir nada se encamino a Toothless, este se separó de Hiccup y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, le tenía mucho cariño a él y a Wodensfang, ya que siempre lo protegían del regaño de sus otros dos hermanos.

**-¿dónde demonios te metiste?, nos tenías muy preocupados.**

-**ha, habría sido fácil localizarlo si no fuera tan pequeño,** se burló Merciless.

**-¡THOOOTHLESSSS!**

El último en aterrizar fue el enorme dragón negro, más grande que una montaña. Un hombre de pelo negro, barbado, ojos verdes y vestido con una armadura azul. Rápidamente arrebato a Toothless de los brazos de Purple y comenzó a abrasarle hasta casi la asfixia.

**-¡hijo mío!, ¿Dónde estabas? me tenías muy preocupado, pensé que te había comido un tiburón, o una ballena, incluso hasta una mojarra, o peor aún que esos inútiles Bewilderbeast te habían secuestrado…oh Toothless como asustas así a tu pobre y anciano padre T-T**

-**oye viejo, lo estas asfixiando, déjalo respirar y que nos cuente**, Furious veía avergonzado a su padre- **para empezar quiero saber qué hacía en esta aldea de humanos.**

**-¡QUEEEE! ¿HUMANOS?,** el hombre hasta ahora se daba cuenta donde estaba. –**ustedes, como se atreven a secuestrar a mi pequeño Toothless,** reclamo echando lumbre por la boca.

**-no, no papá, ellos no s-s-secuestras a Toothless**, los defendió el peliverde.

**-escucha papá, parece que ese niño** (señalando a Hiccup) **ha estado cuidando de Toothless, creo que sufrió un accidente o algo así, **hablo tranquilo Wodensfang mientras intentaba calmar a su padre.

**-¿Cómo que un accidente?**

En menos de lo que canta un gallo el dragón comenzó a revisar a su cría, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, ante la mirada atónita de dragones y humanos.

**-¡yo no entiendo nada!, ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?!** Bramo Stoick, mirando confundido a su hijo, digo agradecía que los hubiesen ayudado a ahuyentar a Alvin y Norberto, pero.- ¿**Hiccup de donde conoces a estos dragones? para empezar ¿cómo es que conoces a estos dragones?**

El pelirrojo trago grueso, pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron a su persona, tanto de humanos como dragones.

**-yo decir, yo decir**, canturreo feliz Toothless- **yo d-d-decir c-c-como conocer mi Hiccup.**

**-olvídalo enano, no quiero escuchar la historia con tus tartamudeos**, se quejó Furious.

**-si hijito, deja que el niño lo explique… él no tartamudea ¿verdad**?, pregunto mirando a Stoick, este solo negó – **ah perfecto, entonces que él hable.**

Hiccup tomo un respiro antes de empezar a contar su historia, claro que omitió como fue que Toothless se hizo la herida, digamos que lo cambio y lo presento como una magnifica herida de guerra, algo que dejo muy orgulloso a su padre y hermanos. Los meses que paso cuidando a Toothless y como este le enseño a mejorar en la caza y pesca, así como alguna que otra travesura del pequeño dragón. Los vikingos escuchaban atentos, ahora ya conocían al pequeño duende que les robaba los zapatos y les hacia las travesuras.

-**así que el enano paso todo el tiempo contigo eh, oculto entre tu ropa,** Furious comenzó a reírse **–oh, hombre eso explica por qué hueles tanto a él, ja, ja, ja por un momento pensé otra cosa,** menciono divertido el dragón.

Hiccup se sonrojo bastante y bajo la cabeza apenado, los demás se echaron a reír por el comentario de doble sentido del dragón. Los únicos molestos fueron los padres.

**-¡Hey!, que mi Hiccup aún es un bebe,** exclamo molesto Stoick -**aun no cumple ni los dieciséis años.**

-**Furious no hagas ese tipo de comentarios sobre tu hermano, él también es muy pequeño, es más ni siquiera habla bien**, reclamo molesto el rey.

-**vamos hombre no se enojen que solo era una broma, es que se me hacía raro que Toothless a cada rato diga mi Hiccup, mi Hiccup**, **es todo, ¡ey enano!, está mal usar esa palabra en tu amigo no lo olvides.**

**-¿Por qué está mal?** pregunto confundida Walharallama

-**nosotros los dragones solo agregamos el mío a nuestras parejas y familia, es todo**, respondió Purple mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hiccup.

Toothless lo miro molesto, amaba a su hermano pero no le agradaba que tocara a su Hiccup.

**-n-n-n-no acariciar mi Hiccup.**

**-y dale con el mío**

-**debe ser porque es su primer amigo humano,** hablo un tranquilo muerte verde- **lo considera de su propiedad por eso, es todo.**

-**supongo que tienes razón Merciless, oye enano no creo que a tu amigo le guste ser tratado como un objeto, solo di su nombre.**

Toothless lo miro molesto

-**Pero Hiccup ser mío,** exclamo enfadado.

-**Toothless no es tuyo, bueno es tu amigo eso es todo**, lo regaño Furious, - _**no debes usar el término mío a la ligera y lo sabes.**_

El peliverde los miro molestos, parece que tenía que explicarlo con manzanitas, antes de que Hiccup pudiera detenerlo Toothless soltó toda la sopa…y…bueno… Basta con decir a que a Stoick y el rey les dio un infarto en ese momento cayendo al suelo, Walharallama y Wodensfang corrieron a socorrerlos. Mientras a los demás se les caía la quijada hasta el suelo.

Los cuatro muertes no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, su hermanito, el pequeño de la casa, el que no sabía hablar sin tartamudear, se les había adelantado en…bueno en eso, ay por Odín.

Por su parte los vikingos estaba igual, Hiccup, el chico tímido y torpe, que no era capaz de levantar un hacha sin irse de lado…ay por los dioses, tan inocente que se veía.

Cuando los padres regresaron de su viaje al inframundo no lo podían creer, ambos se recriminaron por la conducta de su hijo, ambos lo acusaron por pervertir al suyo, se declaraban la guerra, se consolaban, se desmayaban y al despertar volvían a declararse la guerra. Estuvieron así toda la noche, después de un rato ya ninguno (humano o dragón) les prestó atención. Parece que a partir de ahí se formaría una alianza entre humanos y dragones muy singular.

* * *

><p><em>Meses después<em>.

Eran mediados de primavera, Hiccup corría a su clase de asustar extranjeros, ya iba muy tarde, se había quedado dormido por culpa de Toothless.

El pequeño dragón había regresado del fondo del mas a pasar unos días con su…prometido.

Resulta que cuando los dragones eligen pareja, pues la eligen de por vida. Pero los padres decidieron que no estarían juntos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, la cual ambos fijaron a los veinte años (la verdad habían decidido hasta los cincuenta, pero Toothless e Hiccup protestaron y fueron apoyados por su familia, así que no les quedó más remedio que aceptar la oferta de veinte), mientras ambos seguirían con su entrenamiento para convertirse en líderes.

-**HICCUP ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?**

-**perdón yo…**

-**BASTA, SIENTATE Y NO VUELVAS A LLEGAR TARDE**.

El chico asintió apenado y se fue a sentar con su amigo Fishlegs

-**je, Gobber ya estaba apunto de mandarte a buscar**.

**-lo siento.**

**-no importa…y… ¿Cuándo vas por tu moco de dragón eh?**

je, resulto que la bendita piedra para el ritual eran los mocos de Furious, el reptil tenía la manía de limpiarse y arrojar su desechos a los hongos antes de salir a la superficie.

**-bueno., Toothless dice que su padre quiere darme una gema llamada **_la joya del dragón_** para decorar el hacha, claro que tendré que pasar antes una prueba. Mi papá me empezara a entrenar la próxima semana para no fallar.**

**-uh, la joya del dragón, suena bien…entonces estarás atareado la siguiente semana**, se burló su amigo.

**-estaremos**, respondió nervioso el chico.

**-¡¿Qué?!**

-**bu…bueno, lo que sucede es que me permitirán llevar a alguien y…pues yo te mencione,** hablo nervioso.

**-pe…pero, ¿por qué no te acompaña Toothless?**

**-lo tiene prohibido**

Fishlegs desvió por unos momentos la mirada y después suspiro.

**-ah, está bien, supongo que será divertido….o moriré en el intento T-T**

Hiccup le sonrió agradecido, -**no te preocupes, estaremos bien**, sin decir nada mas volteo a ver a su profesor mientras acariciaba su ropa.

No, él iría, sin importar lo que su padre le dijera, él acompañaría y protegería a Hiccup, porque ese era su deber, juntos traerían esa gema.

Se acurruco más en el pecho de Hiccup y comenzó a dormirse, arrullado por los latidos de su corazón, ya pensaría la manera de acompañarlo, se volvería a escabullir de ser necesario.

**Y fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara.<strong>

**Mi estimado Guillermo la verdad solo he leído dos capítulos de tu fic y me llamo mucho la atención, en lo personal yo tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a Furious, lo quiero por ser el hermano de Hiccup II y por el cariño que se ve le tenía…por otra parte lo odio por haber traicionado a Hiccup III y mandar a matarlo.**

**En cuanto me desocupe (porque ahorita estoy escribiendo como loca para terminar las historias) me dedicare de lleno a leerlo. Te felicito por hacer un fic con ese personaje, ya que no hay muchos y estoy segura de que será muy bueno, como los otros que he leído en tu perfil (el de Jack Jamie un pequeño show me gustó mucho, también el de una fiesta de Hallowen).**

**p.d**

**Ya sabes, si no te gusto el fic dime y te escribo otro.**

**p.d 2**

**Los nombres los tome de los libros, bueno la mayoría.**

**Toothless- desdentado o chimuelo, como quieran llamarlo. En el libro el dragón tartamudea casi todo el tiempo (ya que no tiene dientes), la verdad le deje ese pequeño defecto por que se me hace muy mono en él.**

**Merciless- es muerte verde, el antagonista en el primer libro y la película (aunque creo que ahí le dicen muerte roja)**

**Wodensfang- también es un muerte, el dragón que le enseño a hablar dragones a Hiccup primero.**

**Furious- es el dragón (hermano) de Hiccup segundo.**

**Purple- es muerte purpura, sale en el primer libro en una batalla contra muerte verde, no dicen su nombre así que le deje lo de purpura pero en inglés.**

**El rey- la verdad este me lo invente, es igual un muerte pero en color negro, y no se me ocurrió ningún nombre…si Guillermo lo quiere nombrar adelante, ya que el fic es para él.**

**Y los Bewilderbeast son los dragones alfa en la segunda película, esos que escupen hielo.**

**Bueno, ahora pasemos al siguiente fic.**


	5. el duro camino de un padre

**Y este es el segundo**

**Dedicado para mi estimada Larojas09**

**Bueno, no leí una petición directa, pero de acuerdo a tus comentarios entiendo que eres una persona con un criterio bastante amplio y de mente muy abierta, eso te ha permitido leer mis loqueras (lo cual agradezco infinitamente) y la verdad me quede pensando ¿cómo que te gustaría?**

**Y se me ocurrió la magnífica idea (bueno ni tan magnifica) de que posiblemente te gustaría un fic donde el personaje tuviera que abrir su mente para aceptar este tipo de relaciones y…pues…esto es lo que salió, espero te guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>El duro camino de un padre<strong>

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan inocente. Ese cachito de carne que los doctores aseguraron no sobreviviría… por Dios, cuando escucho esa noticia su corazón se devasto, él y su esposa oraron toda la noche para que su hijo lo lograra… y gracias al cielo lo hizo. Ese pequeño logro sobrevivir pese a todo pronóstico.

Por un tiempo fueron felices, una diminuta familia de tres.

Pero eso cambio al perder su empleo, vinieron tiempos difíciles y la desesperación lo hizo caer en el alcohol, su matrimonio entro en una crisis de la cual no logro salir.

Estaba seguro de que se habría dado un tiro cuando su esposa lo abandono, cuando su razón de vida se arto y decidió dejarle…y lo habría hecho, pero…su pequeño milagro lo salvo, su niño lo detuvo y le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Todavía escuchaba el llanto de su hijo y miraba caer sus lágrimas, por Dios si no fuera por el estaría muerto… no, tenía que seguir adelante por él, por ese niño tan especial…y diferente.

Si, su hijo era diferente, ¿Por qué, que niño desearía estar con un padre alcohólico y bueno para nada?, tan inútil que no podía cuidar ni siquiera a su familia…él…su hijo…su Hiccup.

El pequeño se había aferrado a las piernas de su padre, llorando a mares y negándose a irse con su mamá. La mujer tuvo que sacarlo casi a rastras, ignorando sus suplicas y las de su esposo.

Stoick pensó que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo, pero esa noche el pequeño regreso; justo cuando cargaba el arma de su padre, unos ligeros toqui dos en la puerta lo detuvieron, ahí estaba Hiccup, cansado y lloroso, temblando por el frio, en su puerta, en la madrugada, se había escapado de su madre solo para estar con él,

Esa fue la señal que necesito para cambiar, rápidamente abrazo a su hijo y lo metió a la casa. No, no podía darse por vencido, tenía que salir adelante, solo por él.

Los siguientes meses fueron un infierno, no importo cuanto le suplico a su esposa, esta no quiso escucharle e intento arrebatarle al pequeño. Pero Hiccup no accedía, el niño siempre se aferraba a su padre, ¿Cómo podía dejarlo solo?, si se iba con su mamá ¿Quién cuidaría a su padre?

El hombre se negó a dárselo y terminaron en los tribunales, donde la patria potestad fue otorgada a Stoick, el juez se dejó influenciar más por las suplicas del pequeño, que por los argumentos de los abogados.

Con su hijo a su cuidado, y solo, inicio una nueva vida. Ahora aceptaba cualquier trabajo, por insignificante que este fuera y mal pagado, no vivían con muchos lujos, pero si tenían lo necesario. Por suerte Hiccup era un niño tranquilo y consiente, el pequeño se conformaba con cualquier cosa, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera, no exigía juguetes o dulces, y jamás le hacía berrinches. Él se encargó de mantener limpio el hogar y aprendió a cocinar (con algunos accidentes, pero nada grave), después de todo se había quedado para eso, para cuidar de su padre.

* * *

><p>Si, Stoick tenía mucha suerte de tener un hijo tan especial…y valla que era especial. Aun recordaba la impresión que se llevó cuando se enteró de que su hijo era…bueno, era…pues…eso.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh Dios, de nuevo se sintió el peor padre del mundo, ¿en que había fallado?, ¿en que se equivocó? para que su hijo resultara…así.<p>

Recordaba la felicidad de su pequeño la noche anterior, Hiccup fabricaba un pequeño pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, al siguiente día seria san Valentín y el joven tenía planeado dárselo a alguien especial. Esto sorprendió un poco a Stoick, por lo general son las chicas las que dan los regalos, pero bueno, si su hijo quería ser detallista no se iba a oponer, lo dejo terminar y se marchó a trabajar como vendedor nocturno en una farmacia.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela por su hijo, tenía planeado invitarle a comer, y de paso darle el visto bueno a la chica que su retoño pretendía, quería asegurarse que no fuera una loca aprovechada, porque su niño era muy tímido e inocente en algunos aspectos.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a su hijo, y peor aún, escuchar como algunos alumnos se burlaban de él.

Parece que su hijo se había armado de valor para declararse en medio del recreo, era su último año en la secundaria y no quería marcharse sin decirle a esa persona especial lo que sentía, temeroso se había acercado a expresar sus sentimientos…sentimientos que fueron pisoteados y ridiculizados frente a toda la escuela.

Porque Hiccup no se le declaro a una chica…No…se le había declarado a un chico.

El pequeño se había enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de clase y tomo el valor para decírselo, por desgracia no fue correspondido, no solo su corazón fue roto, también tuvo que tolerar las burlas de sus compañeros y media escuela por el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Stoick regreso a su casa como un zombi, la verdad no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer. Gritarle a Hiccup, reprenderlo por hacer semejante estupidez, llevarle con un loquero para que le quitara semejante idea…No, de verdad no sabía qué hacer, por dios, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?<p>

Cuando llego a su casa todas sus dudas fueron despejadas.

Ahí en medio de la sala, adornada por un sofá viejo y una tele, se encontraba su hijo. De sus hermosos ojos verdes brotaban enormes lágrimas saladas, el pequeño se abrazaba a si mismo buscando protección mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Stoick se acercó despacio, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo. Hiccup lo miro asombrado, estaba tan sumido en su pena que no se percató de la llegada de su padre, antes de que dijera algo el hombre tomo la palabra.

-**fui…fui a buscarte a la escuela… lo se hijo, escuche a tus compañeros.**

El castaño se puso pálido, miro aterrado a su padre mientras mordía sus labios, no, más rechazos no.

Stoick lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas, como cuando era pequeño, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras frotaba su espalda.

-**está bien hijo, está bien…tu padre está aquí, tu padre está aquí y no va a dejarte**, hablo con voz aterrada**, -todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien Hiccup.**

Stoick no dijo nada más, sintió como su hijo se aferraba a él con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, mientras le agradecía en voz baja. Sí, eso era lo correcto, apoyar a su hijo como él lo hizo. Hiccup no lo abandono en sus momentos difíciles, se quedó con el hasta el final…y con Dios como testigo, él tampoco lo haría, estaría con su hijo sin importar nada, y lo apoyaría en sus decisiones, aunque estas lo aterraran.

* * *

><p>A partir de ahí la relación cambio un poco, no rechazo a su hijo ni nada por el estilo, la verdad con este descubrimiento explicaba muchas cosas, como la modestia de su hijo, sus dotes para la cocina, pero sobretodo su capacidad de escuchar y apoyar a alguien, era obvio que la sensibilidad y empatía en él eran mayores.<p>

Pero este descubrimiento hizo a Stoick más sobreprotector, ahora tenía miedo de que dañaran a su tesoro por sus preferencias sexuales.

Al día siguiente comenzó a llevarle a la escuela, tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros lo fastidiaran por lo ocurrido un día antes. Y la verdad con un padre tan imponente como él…bueno digamos que los chicos se la pensaron antes de abrir la boca, en especial el gusano que rompió el corazón de su hijo, vasto una mirada para que se mantuviera alejado de su niño y se tragara cualquier burla.

Pero honestamente Stoick agradecía el rechazo, porque ese chico llamado Dagur, bueno…la verdad estaba para llorar…tenia ojos saltones, dietes muy descuadrados y una cara de Psicópata que bueno, no, la verdad agradecía que no se convirtió en nada de Hiccup, estaría todo el tiempo preocupado de que indujera a su hijo a las drogas o algún delito, de verdad que bueno que lo rechazo…pero eso no quitaba el odio que sentía por él.

Cuando Hiccup salió dela secundaria fue un alivio, ahora se encargaría de que su hijo jamás lo volviera a ver, lo anotaría en otra escuela, donde no asistiera ese Psicópata.

Su vida continúo igual, con más de dos empleos y trabajillos mal pagados. Solo que ahora se tensaba cada vez que su hijo miraba a un hombre, o le sonreía, no de verdad ser padre era un trabajo muy difícil. Y es que se había propuesto que nunca nadie volvería a lastimar a su retoño, fuera hombre o mujer, nadie lo aria llorar de nuevo y aquel que lo intentara se podía dar por muerto.

* * *

><p>A Hiccup no le molesto la sobreprotección de su padre, incluso la agradecía, se sentía feliz de saber que su padre le quería sin importar nada. Por tal motivo decidió ayudar más de lo que ya lo hacía. El chico empezó a ser trabajos veraniegos, pintando paredes, lavando autos, cortando césped, todo lo que le dejara un mínimo ingreso, pero también seguía con sus deberes en la casa y sus estudios.<p>

* * *

><p>Stoick se negó al principio, su hijo no tenía por qué hacer esos trabajos, su única obligación era estudiar y nada más, por desgracia Hiccup resulto ser tan obstinado y terco como su madre (y él mismo) y no le quedo más que aceptar la ayuda de este.<p>

Esto incremento el terror paterno, ¿Qué tal si alguno de sus jefes intentaba aprovecharse de su pequeño?, ay no….oh dios mío, gracias a Dios Hiccup no fue niña, de lo contrario ya habría sufrido varios infartos por las preocupaciones y nervios. de esta manera padre e hijo salieron adelante, apoyándose uno al otro como siempre.

Por dos años todo fue paz y tranquilidad, Hiccup no volvió a dar muestra de interés en nadie…y…esto…empezó a preocupar a Stoick. y es que desde su primer rechazo Hiccup pareció cerrarse al amor, si bien lanzaba una que otra mirada soñadora a algún chico, esta se convertía rápidamente en una de tristeza y miedo. Pero era comprensible Hiccup había sido rechazado y humillado la primera vez que confeso sus sentimientos, eso lo había marcado, ahora preferia cerrarse a volver a ser objeto de burlas.

No, eso no era justo, su pequeño tenía todo el derecho a buscar el amor y la felicidad, no podía darse por vencido por una mala experiencia.

Tardo cerca de cuatro días para convencerse a sí mismo…es que acaso estaba loco, si seguía así tal vez Hiccup cambiaria, se daría cuenta que los hombres no eran lo suyo y…y entonces perdería gran parte de su felicidad, porque creería que no estaba destinado a ella, y es que Hiccup no tenía que cambiar, él estaba bien así, esa diferencia era lo que lo volvía especial, y no, jamás lo cambiaria, porque eso sería cambiar a su hijo, y nunca lo haría.

Con esta decisión sentó a Hiccup en el sofá y comenzó a hablar con él.

-**escucha hijo, yo** (dios, debió de beber un trago para darse valor), **bueno…yo…em, quería saber si tú…bueno, si tu estas interesado en algún…chico** (que diga que no, que diga que no).

El castaño lo miro sorprendido, iba a decir algo pero se cayó y negó con la cabeza.

**-escucha hijo, esta…bien, yo…no me voy a enojar**

Hiccup lo pensó, de nuevo se tragó sus palabras y bajo la cabeza asustado.

Stoick lo miro preocupado, esto sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

**-Hiccup, hijo, mírame hijo **

Hiccup levanto su cara, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-**Hijo, sé que te asusta** (colocando sus manos en los hombros del castaño**), lo entiendo, pero…Hiccup no puedes cerrarte, no puedes renunciar, eso…eso no sería lo correcto**

**-pero…**

**-Hiccup, el rechazo es un riesgo, y siempre estará presente…hijo, sabes muy bien que no todo en la vida es fácil, pero no puedes dejarte vencer por una mala experiencia, tienes que seguir intentándolo.**

**-pero duele**, sollozo el pequeño

**-sí, lo sé. Duele que te lastimen y te alejen, pero Hiccup debes de seguir, tienes que seguir intentando, no siempre serás rechazado, en ocasiones vas a ser correspondido y esos momentos serán los más bellos de tú vida, los cuales debes de valor, desecha las malas experiencias, no las guardes ni te aferres hijo.**

**-¿y si me vuelven a rechazar**? pregunto asustado.

-**pues lo vuelves a intentar, y lo sigues intentando hasta que te acepten…no tengas miedo al rechazo hijo, porque cuando eso pase no vas a estar solo, tu padre estará ahí, aterrado y temeroso como nunca, pero ahí**.

**-¿lo prometes? **pregunto sonriente el chico.

**-no lo dudes mi pequeño, soy tu padre y estaré ahí para apoyarte y cuidarte.** Stoick lo abrazo con fuerza.

Hiccup lo abrazo sonriente, tenía razón, no podía vivir con el miedo al rechazo, lo volvería a intentar y si fallaba, al menos sabía que no estaba solo.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la plática les había servido a ambos para estrechar más su relación. Stoick estaba por marcharse a su trabajo nocturno como velador en una planta fundidora (que su amigo Gobber le consiguió).

**-bueno hijo, te veré mañana, cierra bien**.

Se despidió mientras tomaba su almuerzo preparado por su retoño. antes de que se marchara Hiccup lo sujeto del brazo mirando al piso.

-¿**Qué sucede Hiccup?**

**-yo… bueno…la verdad es que si me gusta alguien**, menciono apenado.

Stoick sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima, ay por dios…

**-ah…ah sí…que bien** (NOOOOOO T-T)

-**es un chico que va diario a la cafetería,** hablo con un deje de felicidad.

-**que bien hijo…y ya… ¿y ya hablaste con él?,** pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

-**no, la verdad solo le hablo cuando tomo su orden** (Hiccup trabajaba como cocinero en una pequeña cafetería ubicada en el lado oriente de la ciudad).

**-bueno hijo… porque no me lo enseñas mañana…me gustaría conocerlo antes de que le hables, je, je, je.** (NOOOOOOO, MI PEQUEÑO T-T)

**-¿pero?, **Hiccup lo miraba asustado

**-tranquilo, solo quiero ver tus…gustos, no es malo, tengo que cuidar a mi hijo.**

**-está bien**, acepto inseguro.

-**bueno, ya me voy, hasta mañana**

**-hasta mañana, cuídate**.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Stoick se la pasó realmente en vela, aterrado por la confesión de su hijo…ah, pero el idiota era él, para que le dice todas esas cosas, ¿Qué diablos le pasa?, como se le ocurre andar de casamentera con su hijo, acaso estaba loco…y ahora, ahora alguien más le gustaba a Hiccup, eso era…en realidad eso era bueno…pero…y si su hijo resultaba de nuevo dañado…no, eso jamás, no lo permitiría, primero mataba a ese sujeto antes que dejarlo dañar a su pequeño…DIOS ¿PORQUÉ ME PASA ESTO?<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente (después de descansar un rato) fue al trabajo de su hijo. cuando entro lo encontró preparando unos panques, para unos niños que lo miraban divertidos, Hiccup era muy hábil para la cocina y lo hacía con gracia y destreza (cocinar eh, cocinar), también era servicial y atendía muy bien a la clientela.<p>

-**Hola hijo, ¿mucha gente?**

**-hola papá, no tanta.**

El hombre se sentó en la barra, Bertha, la jefa de Hiccup le sirvió un poco de café y una rebanada de pastel, la mujer se sentó a platicar con él, ambos se llevaban muy bien, ya que ella trataba de maravilla a su hijo.

-**entonces, el próximo año Hiccup entra en la universidad…ah, crecen muy rápido.**

**-sí, demasiado.**

**-es una verdadera lástima, voy a perder a mi cocinero estrella.**

**-no te preocupes Bertha, estoy seguro que encontraras otro.**

**-¿y qué tal tú?**, pregunto divertida la mujer.

**-ja, yo, no lo creo, a mí se me quema hasta el agua.**

Se escuchó la campana de la entrada, dos jóvenes ingresaban al local. La verdad esto habría pasado desapercibido para Stoick de no ser por un pequeño detalle, el enorme sonrojo en su hijo al verlos entrar. De repente recordó el porque estaba ahí, sus ojos rodaron en dirección a los chicos.

-**es el de cabello negro**, le susurro la mujer mientras se paraba y se marchaba a la cocina, Hiccup siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando tenía que atenderlos, nervios que no pasaban desapercibidos para la experimentada dama.

Por dios santísimo, es que acaso Hiccup no se podía fijar en un sujeto que tuvieran pinta de, no sé, un futuro abogado, o doctor, ingeniero o físico… ¿porque tenían que gustarle los tipos rudos?... pero almenos había mejorado, aunque odiara admitirlo este era más atractivo que el anterior…pero... ¡Era mayor!, se veía más grande que Hiccup por unos tres o cuatro años.

* * *

><p>La verdad el chico era atractivo, tan alto como Stoick pero más delgado, digamos que de un cuerpo atlético, de cabello negro y corto (aunque parece que se peleó con su estilista) con rasgos finos (que le recordaban a un mafioso italiano) de ojos verde tóxicos (por dios era un mari guano) vestido con unas botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca (un vago sin oficio ni beneficio)<p>

**-hola peque**

**-ho…hola O/././O**, Hiccup miraba nervioso la barra

**-me das lo de siempre peque**, hablo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo que Peque?...no, que no se hablaban, entonces por que la confianza para decirle con ese sobrenombre a su hijo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-e…en un momento.<strong>

-**yo también quiero lo mismo Hiccup, solo que en esta ocasión échale más salsa ^-^**

**-…o.O… ¿más?**

-**Sip, y muy picosa**, exigió el amigo del pelinegro, un muchacho un poco más alto que él, delgado de cabello rojo y tan atractivo como su amigo.

-**pero…pero te vas a enfermar,** menciono preocupado el castaño.

-**cierto Hokfang, el peque tiene razón**, apoyo el pelinegro

Hiccup bajo la mirada apenado.

**-aparte, no te estabas quejando de que tenías gastritis**, reclamo recargándose en su mano y mirándolo burlón.

-**entonces no deberías comer chile, es malo para la gastritis**, menciono Hiccup con voz de mamá enojada.

**-bien dicho peque, tú si sabes.**

**-o/././o**

**-ya cállate Toothless,** reclamo, -**aparte quien se lo va a comer Tú o Yo.**

-**ah, has lo que quieras,** bufo molesto, era imposible convencer al necio de su amigo.

**-eso are, **mostrándole la lengua, -**en cuanto a ti,** señalando a Hiccup -**deja de regañar a tus clientes.**

**-lo siento**, se disculpó apenado.

-**no importa ^.^, ahora dame mi omelet con mucho chile,** exigió alegre -¡**anda Hiccup!, ¡anda!** haciendo un puchero.

-**s-s-sí, ya va**, el castaño comenzó a trabajar, a veces podía jurar que Hokfang era bipolar.

Toothless (y los demás) lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué aun eran amigos?

Cuando terminaron de comer los chicos se despidieron y se fueron. Enorme fue la sorpresa de Stoick al ver que trabajaban en el taller de enfrente.

Por la tarde padre e hijo marchaban a casa, el hombre se había quedado a barnizar una puerta para Bertha.

Pasaron cerca del taller, adentro se podía escuchar todo un alboroto, Hiccup miro de reojo la cortina cerrada y bajo la cabeza, sonrojado, esto no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

-**pues…es un chico muy atractivo **(hablo nervioso)… **pero…se ve un poco agresivo...y da miedo…y…y…y **(hay Diosito ayúdame T-T).

Hiccup rio ante el nerviosismo de su padre.

-**descuida, yo…no creo que sea su tipo**, menciono con voz triste.

**-no digas eso hijo, cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte cerca**.

El chico sonrió agradeciendo el apoyo de su padre.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas y todo seguía igual, Hiccup continuaba con su trabajo y enamorado a escondidas del pelinegro, su padre no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse triste.<p>

* * *

><p>El día de san Valentín llego, Stoick se encaminaba al trabajo de su hijo, tenía planeado llevarle a ver una película, después de todo era un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad, y él amaba a su hijo por sobre todo. Aparte Hiccup se la pasaba muy mal ese día, recordando el rechazo sufrido aes tiempo, eso lo deprimía mucho y Stoick no soportaba ver a su hijo triste, así que si podía distraerlo por unas horas lo aria. Ya había pedido permiso en su trabajo para llegar un poco tarde, por suerte su jefe no se lo negó. Giro feliz de la vida en la esquina, ahora que película le gustaría ver a Hiccup, posiblemente algo romántico…uy que mal, el prefería la acción.<p>

Cuando estaba por llegar se quedó parado, sus ojos casi se le salen, su corazón se detuvo y podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas.

Hiccup, su Hiccup, su pequeño y dulce hijo… se estaba besando…con el chico de ojos tóxicos en plena calle… Nooooo T-T

Stoick no sabía qué hacer, su primera idea fue ¡estrangular a ese miserable! òó, la segunda ¡arrancarle las piernas! òó, la tercera ¡golpearle hasta dejarlo inconsciente! òó, la cuarta, quinta, sexta hasta la cincuenta eran muy parecidas. Por fortuna no llevo a cabo ninguno de sus planes de Homicidio-Muerte-Matar. Bertha lo había visto venir y salió a detenerlo, antes de que matara a un muy buen cliente y le ocasionara un trauma a su cocinero estrella. La mujer lo arrastro hasta el parque y lo obligo a sentarse en una banca, después de varios ejercicios de respiración finalmente se tranquilizó.

¿Qué ocurría ahí?, ¿no que no era su tipo? ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? (bueno, casi se tranquilizó ¬¬).

**-vamos hombre cálmate, ya sabias que a Hiccup le gustaba Toothless**, hablo la mujer sobando su espalda.

-**sí...Pero ¿Cómo es que?**

-**oh, vamos Stoick, es algo normal, son jóvenes, se enamoran todo el tiempo.**

**-pero ¿desde cuándo?, Hiccup me dijo que no parecía interesado en él, ¿Cómo es que?...Dios…dime Bertha desde hace cuánto** (se sentía traicionado, acaso su hijo le mintió, no confiaba en él)

-**ya hombre, ya…podemos decir que acaban de empezar hace una hora.**

**-¿eh?**

La mujer le conto lo ocurrido esa mañana.

* * *

><p>Hiccup había salido temprano, varias de sus clases fueron canceladas debido a la fecha, por lo que decidió llegar temprano y ayudar a su jefa. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que ellos aparecieron.<p>

Toothless entro muerto de risa y a su espalda Hokfang cubriendo su ojo.

**-¡ya quieres callarte! òó**

**-ja,ja,ja, no te enojes conmigo, es que fue graciosísimo.**

-**enserio Toothless te juro que también vas a terminar con un ojo morado si no dejas de reírte.**

**-ja,ja,ja, no te enojes, el menso eres tú por olvidar la fecha.**

**-¿estás bien?** Hiccup los miraba confundido… ¿ojo morado?

-**ay Hiccup, tu si eres un buen amigo al preguntar, no como este miserable.**

**-ya, lo siento hombre, oye peque tienes un poco de hielo.**

**-¿eh?...sí.**

El castaño fue por el hielo, lo envolvió en una toalla y la coloco en el ojo inflamado de Hokfang.

**-y ahora que paso, ¿finalmente se agarraron a golpes? **Bertha se acercó a los chicos mirándolos divertida.

-**lo que sucede es que este idiota olvido la fecha, olvido que es san Valentín y por ende, olvido el cumpleaños de su novia. Stormfly llego esperando encontrar alguna sorpresa, pero lo único que encontró fue a un idiota diciendo ¡hoy es miércoles no!** (lo último lo dijo con una voz boba)

**-ósea que ese ojo morado se lo hizo su novia.**

-**oh si, fue divertidísimo**.

El azabache se echó a reír de nuevo, acompañado por Berta y algunos clientes que escucharon la historia.

Hokfang lo miraba molesto, que clase de amigo era burlándose de su desgracia…ah, pero el también sabia como hacerlo enojar, no en balde eran amigos desde los cinco años; sonrió un poco y se dispuso hacerlo…bah, cuando mucho terminaba con otro ojo morado.

Hiccup sintió como era abrazado, Hokfang lo pego más a su cuerpo (el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en un banco, Hiccup sostenía la toalla frente a él).

-**hay Hiccup, tu sí que eres un buen amigo, no como Toothless, que se burla de mi desgracia y lo pregona a los cuatro vientos,** menciono mientras se restregaba en el estómago del joven cual gato- **pero Hiccup no quites la toalla, no vez que tenemos que bajar lo inflamado**, hablo con una voz seductora.

**-¿eh?…ah sí o/././o,** el castaño volvió a cubrir su ojo mientras un gran sonrojo lo cubría a él.

Hokfang podía sentir el aura maligna de Toothless a su espalda….pero él empezó.

-**y dime Hiccup, en vista de que parece que ya no tengo novia, no te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche ^.^**

**-¿Queeee? o/o**

-**te llevare a comer lo que quieras, ¿qué prefieres?, comida italiana** (grrr, oh, ¿esos eran los dientes de Toothless?**), o prefieres mexicana** (grrrr, sip, si lo eran ^.^), **o que tal china, o algo más sofisticado francesa, **hablo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Muy bien fue suficiente.<p>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hokfang, si no quieres terminar con algo peor que un ojo morado… ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIO AHORA!,<strong> exigió con vos siniestra el azabache.

-**está bien, está bien, vaya hombre sí que eres celoso**, el pelirrojo soltó a Hiccup nervioso, parece que se pasó.

**-¡y tu deja esa maldita toalla!, ¡él puede sujetarla solo!**

**-ah…si…**

Hiccup le entrego la toalla a Hokfang y se alejó de un brinco, su padre tenía razón, Toothless sí que asustaba…un momento ¡¿su novio?!

**-en mi defensa tu empe…**

**-Grrrrr òó**

**-de acuerdo, lo siento T.T**

Los demás contemplaban la escena estáticos, algunos pasaban dinero a Berta chasqueando los dientes, maldición pensé que sería más romántico, se quejaban.

Hiccup les preparo sus platillos, los coloco en la barra y se quedó parado frente a ellos con la vista gacha. Hokfang comía en silencio, esperando no molesta a Toothless…pero que delicado, no aguantaba una bromita.

Cuando Toothless termino le dijo (ordeno) a Hiccup que saliera; el menor obedeció, camino bajo la atenta y aun enfadada mirada de Toothless.

* * *

><p>Ya afuera.<p>

-¿**Qué…que querías?,** preguntó bajito y mirando al piso.

-**no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡entendiste!, no vuelvas a dejar que nadie aparte de mi te abrace,** reclamo molesto.

Hiccup lo miraba sorprendido, estaba por reclamar cuando la boca de Toothless se lo impidió; el azabache lo tomo con cuidado de la cintura y comenzó a besarlo. Pero no fue un beso agresivo, como se hubiese esperado por la escenita anterior, No, fue un beso tranquilo, suave, un ligero rose de labios.

* * *

><p><em>-Y fue cuando Stoick llego, esto es lo que paso mientras hablaba con Bertha.-<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando se separaron Hiccup bajo la mirada, se mordió un poco el labio antes de hablar.<p>

**-¿p-p-por…que?** (o intentar hablar)

**-je, porque me gustas mucho Hiccup,** hablo acunando su cara en sus manos y masajeando con sus pulgares las mejillas del menor- **y algo me dice que yo te gusto, ¿verdad?** Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, el chico afirmo con su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba**- lo vez, entonces no tiene nada de malo que te bese, o que te cele.**

**-o decir que soy tu novio**, reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-**ja, lo siento creo que me adelante ¿verdad?**

**-si**

**-perdón debí preguntar antes, entonces Hiccup ¿quieres ser mi novio?**

El castaño lo miro nervioso, la verdad no sabía que decir…bueno, la verdad quería gritar que sí, pero…tenía miedo, o estaba soñando, o Toothless y los demás le jugaban una mala broma. Y cuando el aceptar todos comenzarían a burlarse, como le paso hace tiempo…si tenía que ser una broma, de lo contrario por que Toothless se fijaría en él. Estaba por negarse pero los labios del moreno se lo impidieron.

Toothless comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, en esta ocasión dando pequeños mordiscos a sus labios. Hiccup se sorprendió, tardo un poco pero comenzó a responder, claro que de forma torpe ya que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, esto no pasó desapercibido para el morocho…je, parece que tenía mucho que enseñarle a su niño.

-**a…aun no te respondía, **se quejó el menor.

**-ay peque, dije que te preguntaría, no que esperaría tu respuesta.**

**-¡oye!**

**-lo siento amor, pero no me podía arriesgar a un No, me gustas mucho y no pienso dejarte para nadie más,** Toothless lo abrazo posesivo.

Hiccup se recargo en su pecho –**entonces ¿no es broma?, ¿no estas burlándote de mí?** pregunto asustado.

**-peque, yo jamás jugaría contigo**, el morocho lo obligo a verlo, -**escúchame bien, nunca he jugado ni jugare con los sentimientos de nadie, menos con los de alguien tan especial como tú. De verdad me gustas mucho Hiccup, me gusta tu amabilidad, tu tacto con las personas, tu ternura, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello (**Hiccup lo miraba ilusionado) **pero en especial tu forma de cocinar** (hablo divertido). **Te quiero Hiccup, te quiero junto a mí...pero si tú no lo quieres está bien no te voy a obli…**

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Hiccup para callarlo, el chico se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Toothless lo abrazo feliz y respondió. Abrían seguido así, e incluso Toothless abría profundizado el beso de no ser por un ligero (ni tal ligero) gruñido de Stoick.

* * *

><p>El hombre se encontraba a sus espaldas, con un tic en el ojo y apretando sus puños… Dios, no podía poner en practica alguna de sus ideas, se conformaba de la uno a la quince.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup se separó, de su ahora novio, asustado, la palidez del chico le dio una ligera idea a Toothless de quien estaba a su espalda.<p>

* * *

><p>Si uno pasaba por esa calle podía apreciar una escena muy curiosa, Stoick delante de Toothless viéndolo fijamente (y aguantándose las ganas de desollar a su ahora yerno), Toothless mirándole con la misma seriedad (aunque por dentro temblaba más que una gelatina) y Hiccup…bueno el no ocultaba su miedo y nerviosismo. Pero en el fondo, pegados a los vidrios de la cafetería, Hokfang y los demás clientes parando oreja.<p>

**-¡hola papá!,** saludo con un deje de voz

-**Hiccup.** Stoick volteo a ver a Toothless con cara de pocos amigos.

-**ho…hola señor**, saludo nervioso mientras varias gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo.

**-Hola,** respondió de forma seca**- y… ¿tú que eres de mi hijo?...por qué no creo que los amigos se besen**, pregunto de forma directa y ruda, rechinando los dientes y con fuego en sus ojos.

-**yo, soy Toothless, el novio de Hiccup, respondió de forma clara y precisa **(aunque por dentro se sentía desfallecer).

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, ahora si lo mataba, ya tenía una confesión y eso justificaría su acción.<p>

* * *

><p>-<strong>su...novio…<strong>

**-si señor**

-**creo que te estas adelantando jovencito, no creo haberte permitido acercarte a mi hijo**, hablo, aguantando las ganas de gritarle

-**con el debido respeto señor, jamás le pedí y no creo necesitar su permiso, con que Hiccup me quiera a su lado me basta**, respondió, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo.

-**escúchame bien niño** (Stoick tomo una pose más amenazante, más o.O), **Hiccup es mi pequeño y no pienso permitir que un delincuente se le acerque, ¿entendiste?**

**-descuide, yo tampoco, y no debería juzgarme por mi apariencia…señor** (Toothless se plantó frente a Stoick).

**-no estoy jugando jovencito, te sugiero que retires tus palabras y te alejes de mi hijo.**

**-yo tampoco estoy jugando, y no me voy a alejar de Hiccup al menos que sea él quien me lo pida.**

Por varios segundos ambos "oponentes" se miraron fijamente si n parpadear. Hiccup miraba asustado, se había congelado en su lugar. Berta, Hokfang y los demás se encontraba alerta, dispuestos a entrar de ser necesario, incluso algunos clientes tenían el teléfono en la mano, listos para llamar a una ambulancia, o al forense.

**-si te atreves a lastimarlo te juro que...**

**-tendrá todo el derecho de querer matarme.**

-**y no dudes que lo hare.**

**-lo se**

**-…**

**-….**

**-bien… ¡Hiccup! no deberías estar trabajando.**

**-¿eh?...si...bueno...yo**

-**también me retiro, mi hora del almuerzo termino hace diez minutos** (ni Toothless ni Stoick dejaban de verse)-**peque, vendré por ti a la salida para ir al cine… no hay problema, ¿verdad?,** mirando a Stoick

-**lo quiero en casa antes de las nueve.**

**-la función acaba a las diez, estaríamos ahí a las diez y media.**

**-ni un minuto más, mañana tiene escuela.**

**-entendido… ¡Hokfang vámonos!**

Toothless dio la vuelta, le dedico una sonrisa a Hiccup y se alejó. Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, el pelirrojo paso nervioso al lado de Stoick, se despidió del menor y corrió a alcanzar a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hiccup<strong>

**-si**

**-tu trabajo**

**-ah si ya voy. **

El chico entro corriendo a su trabajo, claro que dio una ligera mirada asía atrás. Stoick entro detrás de él; Cuando ingresaron los clientes comenzaron a comportarse normal. Berta se paseaba por ahí recogiendo unas "propinas" dulcemente ganadas, ya decía ella que Stoick era una persona razonable.

* * *

><p>En esta ocasión no se quedó esperando a su hijo, podía ser una persona de mente abierta, pero eso no le quitaba el ser padre…un padre sobreprotector y celoso. Por tal motivo decidió mejor regresar a casa y no arruinar la primera cita de su pequeño.<p>

Cuando llego a su casa el hombre se desato, grito, maldijo, golpeo algunos muebles y se tumbó en el sillón… por dios, necesitaba un trago.

Entro a su diminuta cocina y saco una botella de vino, su jefe se la había regalado la navidad pasada. Sirvió un poco en un vaso y la guardo. por bastante tiempo se quedó mirando el líquido carmesí, finalmente lo tomo en su mano y vacío el contenido en el fregadero…no podía beber ahora, necesitaba estar sobrio para proteger a su hijo, en especial ahora que tenía…pareja…ay Diosito como dolía esa palabra.

Resignado se tumbó en el sillón de nuevo y comenzó a ver la tele, solo le quedaba esperar.

Su hijo fue puntual, incuso llego quince minutos antes. Stoick no sabía que decir…o preguntar. Pero por fortuna Hiccup si, el chico le narro la película, la cual resulto ser de acción, después preparo su almuerzo y se fue a dormir.

Bueno, almenos ese sujeto no se sobrepasó con su retoño, ya más calmado y sabiendo que su hijo estaba en casa, se fue a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Las primeras citas de Hiccup fueron una verdadera tortura, todo el tiempo estaba con el alma en un hilo, y si ese sujeto lo lastimaba, y si Hiccup volvía a llorar, no en esta ocasión si lo golpearía.<p>

Pero cada vez que Hiccup regresaba siempre le contaba las películas o lugares a los que iba, incluso parecía más que salía con un amigo, que con su pareja. Aunque la verdad lo agradecía ya que aún no se sentía preparado para conocer la vida íntima de su pequeño, la cual suplicaba aun no tuviese.

* * *

><p>Después de tres meses de relación finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Hiccup por la vida de su "yerno". Resulto que el chico era huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos y quedo al cuidado de su tío, se escapó de su casa porque este lo trataba mal, en la calle conoció a Hokfang, otro huérfano, se volvieron amigos y sobrevivieron cuidándose uno al otro. Aprendieron varios oficios e hicieron muchos trabajos, Vivian juntos, como hermanos, en un modesto departamento, y los fines de semana tomaban clases nocturnas.<p>

Stoick se sorprendió mucho al conocer su pasado, no le había ido muy bien en la vida, pero era tan fuerte como para superarlo y salir adelante, la verdad le empezó a tomar aprecio y respeto…incluso cariño, ya que cuidaba muy bien de su hijo, y lo más importante, lo hacía feliz.

Hiccup sonreía más y se mostraba más confiado, aún tenía su dulce y tierno carácter…pero también se le pegaron las malas mañas de su pareja. Olvidaba apagar el televisor, comía pescado casi crudo, se dormía a altas horas de la noche…pero lo más importante, se volvió muy celoso y posesivo.

Bastaba que alguna chica, o chico, le guiñara o dedicara una sonrisa a Toothless para que hiciera un berrinche, incluso era capaz de no preparar su pedido (claro que Bertha le puso un alto a esto). Por su parte Toothless se divertía encelándolo, le fascinaba ver a su pequeño haciendo pucheros, pero lo que más le gustaba eran las reconciliaciones, una buena sesión de besos con una que otra caricia (hasta que Hiccup le permitiera avanzar más).

Si, parece que el pelinegro no había sido una mala opción.

* * *

><p>Ahora estaba ahí, un año después, en su trabajo de velador, en una fría noche de invierno.<p>

**-bueno Stoick, me retiro, ya es muy tarde y mi esposa me va a reprender**.

-**sí señor, hasta mañana.**

**-hasta mañana, y ¡feliz Navidad!**

**-igualmente señor, que pase una ¡Feliz Navidad!**

Cerró el portón cuando el auto de su jefe salió. La verdad el también deseaba estar en su casa en ese momento, conviviendo con su familia…pero al menos le pagarían el doble, y sí que necesitaba el dinero, la carrera de arquitecto de Hiccup estaba saliendo muy cara. Hiccup aun iba los fines de semana a la cafetería a trabajar para ayudarle en los gastos, incluso Toothless lo ayudaba, apenas tres días antes se la paso todo el día buscando un libro que Hiccup necesitaba, llego a su casa a las dos de la mañana, empapado hasta los huesos, ya que llovió, pero con el libro en perfecto estado… de verdad quería mucho a su hijo.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos… ¿acaso olvido algo su jefe?

**-¡hola!**

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Hiccup y Toothless ahí, los chicos traían algunas bolsas en las manos.

**-¿podemos pasar?, porque hace frio,** hablo un divertido Toothless

Stoick les dejo pasar y los llevo a su pequeño cuarto de vigilancia.

**-¿pero qué hacen aquí?**

**-pues venimos a cenar contigo, es Navidad, lo olvidas**, respondió el castaño quitado de la pena, comenzó a sacar las cosas y ponerlas en una pequeña mesa.

**-pero con este frio…aparte no pueden estar aquí…que tal si mi jefe regresa.**

**-cálmate, nos escondimos y esperamos a que su auto se marchara, incluso contamos el tiempo para que llegara a la carretera.** Menciono Toothless mientras ayudaba a su pareja.

Esto era una vil mentira, los chicos se habían encontrado al jefe de Stoick en el camino, incluso detuvieron los autos y charlaron un poco. los chicos le dijeron a donde iban y preguntaron si había un problema, este negó y los felicito por ir a pasar unas horas con Stoick, conocía a los dos y le agradaban, eran chicos responsables y maduros, aparte Toothless era su mecánico (recomendado por su suegro). Después de felicitarlos se retiró, solo les recordó no beber en horas de trabajo.

Cenaron y charlaron animados, una cena sencilla pero deliciosa, cortesía de Hiccup, curiosamente el postre fue un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón (el postre favorito de Toothless desde que Hiccup se lo preparo) y la bebida simple refresco de uva.

-**bueno chicos ya es muy tarde y no quiero que anden tan noche en la calle**

**-dirás día, ya son las dos**, hablo Toothless mientras ayudaba a Hiccup a recoger.

**-no te preocupes papá, ya nos vamos.**

Metieron todo en el auto de Toothless y se regresaron a despedir. Hiccup regreso cargando una bolsa de regalo algo grande.

-**Toma, ¡feliz Navidad!**

**-Hiccup no te hubieses molestado.**

**-no es ninguna molestia,** respondió sonriente.

La verdad el regalo venia de parte de Toothless, pero obligo a Hiccup a dárselo.

El paquete era una hermosa cazadora, forrada de lana en color negro (excelente para el frio de esa noche).

-**es perfecta y me queda muy bien.**

**-¿te gusto?**, pregunto sonriente el castaño.

-**por supuesto que sí, muchas gracias. **

**-de nada.**

Toothless sonrió, parece que le había atinado a la talla (treinta y oso), y la verdad se le veía muy bien.

-**bueno, vámonos.**

Toothless se acercó al auto mientras se despedía con la mano.

**-¡hasta mañana papá!**

**-¡hasta mañana!...oh, Hiccup el regalo…de**

-**descuida**, guiñándole el ojo -**se dónde está**. Le dio un fuerte abrazo e ingreso al auto.

Stoick los miro partir, la verdad le hacía muy bien verlo…a los dos; regreso a su pequeño cubil felino, adornado con un diminuto árbol y luces, la cena estuvo deliciosa y la compañía fue lo mejor, se sentó en su silla y prendió el radio, comenzó a dormitar, esa chamarra sí que era calientita…aunque, estaba seguro de que Hiccup ya le había dado un regalo…si, ya se lo había dado antes de salir al trabajo, eran esos pantalones de pana tan cómodos…entonces… ¿por qué le daba otro?

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos comenzó a reír, él también le dijo a Hiccup que dijera que era de su parte…ja, ja, ja, sí que se parecían un poco, eran necios, orgullosos y tenían un gran cariño por el castaño.

Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir, solo esperaba que la sudadera le quedara bien, el modelito estaba bueno, una sudadera roja con una calavera blanca en el centro.

Pensándolo bien, no supo que se regalaron esos dos, no le vio a ninguno ropa nueva…je, je, tal vez se regalaron ropa interior, después de todo las parejas jóvenes siempre se regalan eso en navidad, esperando el momento para quitársela, incluso él le regalo un neg…. un momento…o.O…. ¡_OH DIOS MIO!_

La cara de Stoick se volvió tan roja como tomate.

E iban a estar solos, los dos, en su casa…a no, si ese infeliz se atrevía a tocar a su pequeño no llegaría a año nuevo, y estaba loco si creía que le perdonaría por comprarle una cochina chamarra (la cual no se quitaba por que el frio estaba duro), ya mañana le daría un merecido escarmiento.

* * *

><p>E igual que todas las noches, que sabía su yerno pasaría en su casa, se la paso planeando su asesinato y como deshacerse del cadáver.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero su rabia pasaría al encontrar su cama deshecha (ya que Toothless durmió ahí), a los chicos desayunando, y al apreciar un hermoso dije en el cuello de su hijo (adornado con una pequeña, pero no menos valiosa, esmeralda), mientras Toothless lucirían hermoso reloj, oculto por la manga de una sudadera roja.<p>

Y a si sería en todas las festividades, cuando ellos lo dejaran después de pasar un buen rato con él. Por qué Stoick era un padre, y si bien fue necesario cambiar su personalidad e ideas para poder apoyar y cuidar a su hijo, los celos y su instinto de protección jamás lo dejarían.

**Y fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que te gustara, si no ya sabes, te aguantas òó…no, no es cierto, con gusto te escribo otra.<strong>

**Solo déjame tus peticiones en un comentario.**

**Ahora mi explicación por la tardanza: **

**La cosa estuvo así, Salí con mi Mamá y mi cuñada de compras ( a traer todos los regalos de navidad, ósea me llevaron como mula de carga), todo iba bien hasta que me dio hambre, yo como buena niña (criada por tres hermanos) pues les sugerí comer tacos, ya saben, de esos tacos grasosos de carnitas que venden en la calle, ahhh, que ricos….por desgracia no quisieron, y me obligaron a comer una ensalada, de esas que preparan con pollo p huevo, en un negocio de planta…y que paso…paso que termine con una jodida salmonelosis, parece que la lechuga o quien sabe que verdura no estaba bien desinfectada y pues zas que me enfermo, solo yo, a esas dos envenenadoras no les paso nada, he estado en cama y con un jodido dolor de estómago desde la semana pasada, y la verdad no me han dado ánimos para escribir, bueno si he escrito pero no mucho.**

**Pero nada de esto habría pasado si hubiésemos comido los tacos que yo sugerí…pero no, les dio por comer sano y yo pago los platos rotos…lo peor de todo es que no podre beber en Navidad y año nuevo por la medicina ¡NOOOOOOO! T-T, eso sí es crueldad.**

**Y por eso no he escrito, de verdad lamento el retraso.**

**Pero no he olvidado las peticiones y sigo escribiéndolas, solo que de verdad unas me las pusieron un poco difíciles. Bueno dejo de molestarlos y los dejo hacer lo que sea que hagan a esta hora, nos leemos después.**

**p.d**

**Se dan cuenta que siempre me pasa algo en vacaciones, o me ponen a trabajar, o me rompo la pata, o me enfermo…mejor me voy a hacer una limpia ¬¬**


	6. Huelga

**Dedicado a Valery Vampire.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Toothless será un Hibrido, por lo tanto hablara el dragones y el lenguaje humano**

**En este fic Hiccup no perdió una pierna, ya que la necesitaba para lo que escribí.**

_En cursivas será el dragones_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Huelga<strong>

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, luchando contra un montón de vikingos locos que querían atrapar a sus jinetes. Volaban como almas que lleva el diablo, esquivando flechas y rocas.

-**Hokfang ¿Qué demonios haces? vuela más alto**

_-pues bájate y lo hago. Ò.Ó_

-**Stormfly, ¡dispara, ahora!… ¡no! fallaste**

_-tú eres la que me dijo que disparara Ò.Ó_

-**Barf a la izquierda**

-¡**No! Belch a la derecha**

**-No, izquierda**

**-No, derecha**

**-**_oh, carajo decídanse Ò.Ó_

-**Ahh, ¡una roca!, ¡Meatlug cuidado!**

-_no me tapes los ojos que no veo. T.T_

-**Toothless dispara a la catapulta…al arquero...al otro vikingo…a la otra catapulta...**

_-carajo, pues cuantos tiros crees que tengo, no soy una mendiga ametralladora Ò.Ó_

**-¡te atrapare! juro que te atrapare Hiccup III**

Alvin los maldecía en la cubierta agitando su mano.

**-ja, esos idiotas jamás nos atraparan,** se burló Snoutlout besando sus conejos –**somos los mejores**

_-¿somos? ¬¬_

-**Ah, ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad, podemos ir despacio a Berck**, hablo Astrid estirándose en su silla.

_-¿podemos? ¬¬_

**-pues yo muero de hambre**, Fishlegs saco un enorme pollo de su mochila.

-_ya decía yo que pesaba más T-T_

-**pues nosotros vamos a llegar a cenar**, menciono la gemela

-**no, a bañarnos en lodo.**

**-Cenar**

**-Lodo **

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a gritarse.

_-ya cállense, nos provocan migrañaT.T_

-**hey amigo, diseñe una nueva aleta, ¿Qué te parece si la probamos al llegar?**

-_otra, oye que no soy un jodido muñeco para vestir, solo quiero llegar a dormir._

-Al día siguiente-

Un gronckle color marrón se tumbaba al lado de un lago, con cuidado comenzó a beber el agua, ese líquido transparente le cayó cual néctar a su adolorida y enrojecida garganta, se tumbó en el pasto estirando sus pobres alas.

_-hola Meatlug_, saludo una nader cubierta de espinas.

-_Stormfly, ¿Qué te paso?,_ pregunto con voz ronca.

-_Aghhh, esa humana loca, en ocasiones me dan ganas de ahhhhh._

La nader se tumbó a su lado molesta.

_-esta mañana Astrid decidió salir temprano a entrenar, no me molesta que lo haga, pero…la lleve al bosque, en lo que ella lanzaba como loca su hacha a los podres árboles, yo me puse a contemplar mis escamas, escamas nuevas y relucientes adornaban mi cola, eran de un azul tornasol tan bello…ah T-T, y de repente Zazzz, una mendiga hacha pasa volando cerca de mi cabeza._

_-¿queeeé?_

_-sí, esa loca de Astrid me la aventó, después comenzó a reprenderme por estar contemplándome el trasero, ¿lo puedes creer? eso me dijo, yo que culpa tengo de que no tenga un lado femenino más desarrollado, y claro como ella tiene ese cabello tan feo color plátano, bueno…pero eso no fue todo, de repente se lanzó al ataque, diciéndome que soy un soldado y debo estar preparada para un ataque sorpresa._

_-¿enserio?_

_-sí…yo me alejaba, aguantándome las ga__atoro en unos árboles y zazzz, mis escamas, mis bellas escamas, __nas de carbonizarla, yo solo quería descansar después de lo de ayer pero ella, bueno, mientras retrocedía mi cola se ¡mira!, ¡mira!_ (mostrando su cola), _casi todas se cayeron._

_-uy que mal._

-_Pero eso no fue todo, luego esa mocosa me envistió y caía rodando por un barranco directo a unos matorrales llenos de espinas…en cuanto me pare, Salí corriendo de ahí…. ¡ahhhhh!, ¿Por qué tengo una humana tan mala? T.T_

_-¿tú crees que tienes problemas? míranos a nosotros._

Barf y Belch se acercaban, el cremallerus era un perfecto esperpento, lleno de lodo, eno, avena, y estiércol (Waaaack . )

_-¿Qué les paso?_

-¡_esos gemelos locos!, eso fue lo que nos paso_, menciono molesto Barf mientras lavaba su cara en el lago.

-_esta mañana ese par de "angelitos" comenzaron a discutir como siempre, comenzó a contar Belch- ¡no, vamos a comer avena!, ¡no, vamos a comer trigo!, ¡avena!, ¡trigo!, estuvieron así por minutos hasta que comenzaron a arrojarse cosas, ¡mira! me dieron con un sartén_ (Señalando con su cola su labio). _Pero eso no fue todo, de repente Ruffnut le arrojo el plato a su hermano, este se agacho y le dio a Barf. Tuffnut se enojó, tomo el balde donde su mamá hecha los desperdicios e intento darle a su hermana, pero Ruffnut fue más rápida y alcanzo a patear la cubeta, esta salió volando y me dio a mi T-T_

Belch se acercó al lago mientras su hermano continuaba la historia.

_-luego Tuffnut salió corriendo por una cubeta llena de lodo que tenía _(reservada para su baño),los _dos comenzaron a forcejear intentando ensuciarse, yo intente separarlos pero…los muy mendigos me rompieron la cubeta en la cabeza òó. En eso apareció su mamá, la cual se puso peor que muerte verde al ver el tiradero, molesta les arrojo fuera de la casa…y a nosotros con ellos_ (uy que fuerte). _Nos acercamos a lavar en una tina de las ovejas pero…_

_-ese par de locos comenzaron a aventarse a las ovejas, ¿lo pueden creer? a las ovejas…incluso una de ellas nos dio en el ala, _recrimino Belch.

_-y luego Capum… no sé cómo nosotros caímos en el estiércol…y arriba de nosotros una paca de eno._

_-En el estiércol waaak . , con razón apestan tanto. Menciono la nader._

_-lo sabemos T.T_

El cremallerus continuo aseándose, sus jinetes sí que estaban locos.

Unos fuertes pasos los pusieron alerta Hokfang se acercaba corriendo asustado y maldiciendo.

_-¡No!, ¡maldito mocoso!, ahora si, ahora si le frio el trasero cuando se siente arriba de mí._

Los demás dragones lo contemplaron con los ojos en blanco.

**-**_Hokfang… ¿pero que le pas…_

_-¡ese maldito de Snoutlout! eso me paso_, recrimino el pesadilla interrumpiendo a Barf.

**-…**_OK…haber explícate_, hablo la nader mirando a su amigo.

-_anoche, cuando regresamos de esa loca aventura, Snoutlout decidió que tenía hambre y quería ostras, yo no me opuse ya que también tenía hambre, todo iba normal, nos robamos unas ostras y algunos pescados y nos sentamos en el muelle a comer. Pero resulto que el idiota de mi amo no podía abrir sus almejas, así que se le ocurrió usar mis colmillos para eso. Digo, no hay problema, es mi jinete y me gusta ayudarlo._

_-y entonces… ¿por eso tú?_

_-¡No!...bueno, casi…por ahí va el asunto. Verán mientras el babas abría sus ostras, con mi colmillo, aparecieron unas chicas. Estas se quedaron embobadas mirando como Snoutlout habría las ostras, de repente se ríen como tontas, y mi jinete se percata de su presencia. ¡Ay, pero que envidia! dicen, ¡cómo me gustaría tener unos colmillos como Hokfang! ¡Así podría abrir los mariscos sin problemas!, ja…humanas tontas, ya quisieran...entonces Snoutlout que les regala todas las ostras que había abierto, las chicas se fueron felices de la vida, dejando a Snoutlout más menso de lo que ya estaba, porque cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-por los dioses, a tú jinete sí que lo vuelven loco las hembras,_ se burló Belch.

-_eso ya lo sé…pero ese no fue el problema…digamos que nos fuimos a dormir y todo transcurrió normal…pero…hoy…al despertar, _la cara de Hokfang se iba ennegreciendo_…mis colmillos…mis hermosos colmillos… ¡YA NO ESTABÁN!...todos mis colmillos inferiores habían desaparecido…BUUUUUU_ T.T.

Sus compañeros le miraban apenados, las dragonas se acercaron y comenzaron a lamer su cara intentando consolarle, por su parte el cremallerus sobaba su cabeza con la cola.

-_pero que jinete tan malvado, ¿Cómo se atrevió a robar tus colmillos?,_ mencionaba la nader.

_-a mi lo que me sorprende es que no lo destriparas hombre_, menciono Barf

_-¡lo iba a hacer!, me levante enfadado_ (y con dolor), _queme sus cosas y Salí a buscarlo….pero…_

Hokfang se quedó callado unos segundos, sus compañeros lo miraron y después se miraron entre sí.

_-¿pero?_ animándolo a hablar

-_cuando lo encontré estaba hablando con esas chicas…y otras más, incluso había algunas mujeres…ese cabron…ese cabron… ¡estaba haciendo negocio con mis colmillos robados!_

-¡QUEEEEÉ!

-_yo le rugí molesto…entonces el volteo a verme y dijo ¡Hokfang! donde estabas, que no vez que los clientes nos esperan….y….y…de repente que saca unas enormes pinzas de quien sabe dónde, y que se me empieza a acercar con cara de desquiciado…y…y,_ el enorme reptil tomo un respiro antes de continuar, estaba al borde del llanto…_y, yo tuve que huir de ahí, buuuuuu T.T_

_-…o.O…._

-_ese infeliz me quería quitar los colmillos de arriba T.T_

Sus compañeros continuaron consolándolo, él sí que tenía mala suerte.

_-oye Meatlug cántame una canción para que me sienta mejor, ¿sí?_, suplico con cara de cachorro.

-_lo siento, pero me duele la garganta,_ hablo con voz súper ronca, -_anoche Fishlegs tuvo pesadillas, y me hizo cantarle toda la noche, incluso tuve que estar arrullándolo en mi espalda, y si me detenía se ponía a llorar_

_-….o.O…_

_-¡por dios!, es peor que un bebe, dile que eres su dragón no su mamá._

-_ya se lo dije y se puso a llorar T.T_

_-aghh, ¿porque nos tocaron estos jinetes?, todos ellos son unos locos,_ se quejó el cremallerus.

_-sí, nos tratan peor que sus calzones,_ hablo Hokfang

_-es verdad, aparte que son unos inútiles, no sé cómo han sobrevivido hasta ahora, _apoyó Meatlug.

_-¡Ahhhh!,_ todos los dragones suspiraron derrotados.

_-¡maldito Toothless!, como lo envidio_, se quejó Hokfang- _él si tiene un buen jinete._

_-cierto, _hablaron Barf y Belch

-_sí que tiene suerte, su humano lo trata muy bien_. Dijo la nader.

_-¡ESE MALDITO MOCOSO!_

Un feroz rugido se escuchó entre los arbustos, un enorme reptil negro se acercaba maldiciendo.

_-¡mendigo enano!, si no fuera porque lo adore ya lo habría hecho trizas._

Toothless se acercó enfadado a sus compañeros, venia cojeando y con los ojos rojos.

-_y esta porquería que no deja de picarme_.

Molesto intento quitarse la nueva silla que Hiccup le confecciono, estaba seguro de ya tener salpullido en todo su lomo. Sus compañeros veían como daba vueltas cual perro buscando su cola.

-_con un dem…_

Se detuvo y miro a todos lados, parece que solo estaban sus amigos dragones. Los demás observaban como su cuerpo cambiaba, de verdad envidiaban esa "cualidad" en su compañero.

_-ah, así está mejor….auch, me arde la espalda_

-_y como no, la tienes bien roja y llena de granitos, _hablo la nader.

_-¡ya lo sabía!, pero claro, como él usa pantalones y no lo lastima, pero a mí me da directo en las escamas, aghhh,_ molesto arrojo una bola de plasma al objeto.

_-hey, ¿Por qué tienes las patas tan lastimadas? y ¿los moretones?,_ pregunto Hokfang

_-lo que sucede es que…..o.O…. ¡¿Qué diablos les paso a tus dientes?!..._

_-Snoutlout T.T_

Y eso fue todo lo que Toothless necesito saber.

-_vaya, lo siento hombre._

-_pero, y a ti, ¿Por qué los moretones?,_ pregunto Meatlug en voz ronca

Toothless se contempló, con ese cuerpo sí que se notaban los golpes.

_-¡Ahhh!, es culpa del idiota de Hiccup, juro que si no lo quisiera tanto ya lo habría descuartizado_, bufo molesto.

Los demás se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, ¿Hiccup?, Toothless se estaba quejando de Hiccup, ¡¿Imposible?!

_-haber cuenta, porque esa no te la creo_, hablo la nader

Los demás apoyaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-_bueno, primero el muy canijo decidió cambiar mi silla, creo una nueva, más ligera y cómoda…pero para él, a mí me da comezón, intente decírselo como veinte veces, pero ya saben que tengo prohibido mostrar esta forma la los humanos, así que no se lo dije directamente, y por ende no me entendió, ¡espera que acabe Toothless! me decía, ignorándome…y se queja de su padre, es igualito. Luego creo como diez cola más…carajo, ¿para qué?, solo necesito una, no soy un jodido muñeco para vestir_.

-_ve el lado positivo, al menos te da cosa_s, hablo Belch

_-¡positivo!, ¡ese cabron me usa para experimentar!, los ojos rojos son porque me uso anoche como soplete, el jodido humo me dio directo. Pero eso no es todo, después me llevo a probarla y ahí es cuando se puso peor._

_-¿por?_

-_no solo deseo probar mi nueva aleta, también quiso probar otro de sus inventos. Tuve que ir cargando un jodido cilindro que disparaba varias bolas de metal, cada una de ellas más grande que un huevo y pesada_. _Empezamos a volar normal, pero ya que íbamos a regresar al muy mendigo siempre se le ocurre hacer una acrobacia extraña… ¡carajo, no soy un cirquero! fue ahí donde todo le salió mal, el muy bruto casi se cae, su jodido invento se disparó y dio en mi aleta y Taran, estábamos cayendo en picada. Como íbamos a caer en rocas, yo me apresure a sujetarlo y cubrirlo, lo envolví con mi cuerpo para protegerlo…y entonces…una maldita lluvia de esferas de metal me cayó encima, su jodido invento se disparó al aire y me alcanzo la ráfaga al caer…pero eso no fue todo, cuando caímos yo fui el que se llevó la peor parte, rodamos por el acantilado y yo termine todo magullado._

-_uy, qué mal…bueno, eso explica los moretones_, menciono la nader.

_-sí, pero después de eso el cabron solo dijo, ¡ay me fallo el cálculo!, creo que tengo que modificarlo, ¿verdad?_

_-…o.O… ¿enserio?, ¿no se disculpó?_

_-¡No!...y luego de regreso me lo traje cargando porque se quedó dormido. Llegamos en la mañana a su casa, lo acosté y cubrí, cuando me iba a dormir un jodido invento suyo sonó anunciando el día, Hiccup se levantó como resorte al escucharlo y lo único que dijo es, ¡ya se en que me equivoque! y salió corriendo a su taller…sin darme de desayunar…T.T_

Los demás dragones lo miraron decepcionados, parece que todos los humanos eran iguales.

_-y… ¿Qué proponen?_ hablo Stormfly, -_no podemos seguir así_

-¡sí_!, les salvamos el pellejo en muchas ocasiones, deberían tratarnos mejor_, hablaron los gemelos, _-o almenos agradecernos_

-_Ah, odio admitirlo pero tienen razón_, _no somos sus jodidos esclavos_, Toothless se tumbó en el pasto, sí que le ardía la espalada. –_Pues, no se…podríamos ponernos en huelga, negarnos a obedecerles._

-_mmmm…..no suena mal,_ mencionaron sus amigos.

_-pero, no creen que es algo radical_, hablo Meatlug preocupada.

_-bueno, tal vez_

Los dragones estaban pensándolo, después de todo no eran tan malos, los alimentaban y cuidaban, tal vez si Toothless hablaba con…

**-¡Toothless!, ¿Toothless dónde estás?**

La voz de Hiccup comenzó a sonar, a esta le siguieron la de sus compañeros.

Hokfang se apresuró a ocultar a su amigo, debajo de su ala, para que los humanos no lo vieran.

**-¡Toothless! Too…oh, hola chicos han visto a Toothless.**

Los dragones se miraron entre si y negaron

**-donde se abra metido, ya modifique su aleta y quería probarla, también arregle el cañón y quería usarlo**. Hiccup miraba a todos lados buscando a su dragón.

Hokfang alcanzo a sentir como su amigo comenzaba a temblar debajo de su ala, Dios, esto era peor de la vez que Stoick lo uso para sus tareas.

**-¡Stormfly!, aquí estas, no puedes escapar de tu entrenamiento**. Astrid se acercó camuflajeada con pintura

-¡**Barf! ¡Belch! vengan, haremos un concurso de estiramiento de cuello**

**-no, de colas**

**-de cuello**

**-de colas**

**-Hokfang ¡ven!, ya encontré más clientes**

**-Meatlug ¿dónde estás? , se me ocurrió dormir y tuve de nuevo pesadillas**.

Los dragones se juntaron en bolita, de verdad esto no podía seguir así.

Toothless escuchaba debajo del ala de Hokfang a su jinete, este le explicaba la nueva maniobra a Astrid.

-…**y luego cuando Toothless de un giro invertido, con un mortal al frente, en un ángulo de 45 grados** (…o.O...) **yo activo el cañón, si todo sale bien entonces las esferas con púas caerán a los barcos…a menos que cambie el viento, en cuyo caso nos caerían a nosotros, je, espero que no sea así.**

¡Queee!, más bien le caerían a él…pero esto era el colmo.

**-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Basta!**

Los chicos se quedaron en blanco.

Debajo del ala de Hokfang apareció un chico; un poco más alto que ellos, de piel canela, pelo corto y negro, con dos enormes alas de murciélago a su espalda, arrastrando una cola sin una aleta, y con dos ojos verde tóxicos inconfundibles…y lo más importante…desnudo*o*.

**-¡no más!, no voy a hacer esa jodida maniobra tuya, yo seré el que termine todo golpeado.**

_-¡Como coladera Toothless!, ¡como coladera!, recuerda que dijo que tenía púas_, hablo Barf.

-¡**Ah sí!, ¡esa porquería tiene púas!, ¡acaso estás loco!**

Hiccup (y los demás) lo veía sorprendido (y sonrojado), esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

**-Toothless… ¿eres tú?**

Hasta ese momento al morocho le cayó el veinte, había salido sin transformarse…pero era por una buena causa, evitar quedar como colador.

**-em, si soy yo…je…pero esto no es lo importante, lo importante es que no voy a hacer esa jodida manio…**

**- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?!** Reclamo molesto el castaño

-**em…bueno, veras.**

**-¡eres un ingrato!, ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme algo así?**

**-es que…bueno yo…** Toothless comenzó a retroceder espantado.

**-¡¿Cómo pudieron ocultarnos algo así?!** reclamaron los jinetes.

_-¡ey, no!, el único que se transforma es Toothless_, respondieron nerviosos los dragones.

**-son unos malvados, nosotros cuidándolos y protegiéndolos**, reclamo Astrid.

-¿**Qué?… ¡no!, momento que soy muy lento. Número uno, no tenemos que contarles todos los aspectos de nuestra vida, y dos , ustedes no nos cuidan muy bien que digamos,** hablo el azabache siendo apoyado por sus amigos. -**Tú, usas a la pobre de Stormfly como saco de entrenamiento, Fishlegs es peor que un bebe, Meatlug es un dragón no una niñera, los gemelos están tan locos que me sorprende que a un no le provoquen migraña a Barf y Belch con sus constantes peleas. **

_-ya tenemos T.T_

-**Snoutlout está peor, fue capaz de arrancarle los dientes al pobre Hokfang para agradarle a unas chicas que nunca le aran caso.**

**-oye òó**

**-e Hiccup.**

**-yo que, te trato mal, no te alimento, te quito tus dientes, te obligo a cuidarme todo el tiempo, eh, yo que te hago reptil inútil,** reclamo molesto el chico.

Inútil, Inútil, si o fuera por él ya estaría muerto.

-**te parece poco, me usas como conejillo de indias, siempre sufro algún accidente por tus jodidos inventos, o termino envuelto en otra de tus locas aventuras…por que no te puedes quedar quieto por una vez en tu vida, me molesta tener que rescatarte a cada rato**, escupió enfadado el dragón, -**y siempre te dan el crédito a ti y tus bobos amigos, cuando somos nosotros los que hacen todo el trabajo.**

-_sí, cierto, eso no es justo, _rugieron los dragones.

Hiccup lo miro dolido.

-**pues no te necesito…tú,…tú eres solamente mi medio de transporte, ¡son mis planes los que nos salvan no tú!**

**-Si es verdad, ustedes están bien gracias a nosotros** apoyaron sus amigos.

**-Oh, sí claro, planes que tiene que idear después de meterse en problemas, soy yo el que siempre te salva.**

_-Cierto_

-**y… ¿quién te dijo que te necesito?**

-**perfecto, entonces arréglatelas tu solo, yo me voy huelga.**

**-Adelante, no me importa **

**-Bien**

-**Bien**

Toothless comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque enfadado, por su parte Hiccup caminaba a la aldea, enfadado y dolido, ¿Por qué le oculto algo así?

_-… ¿qué?... ¿qué hacemos?,_ hablo Meatlug

-_pues… ¡Nos vamos a huelga!_, menciono Hokfang y se echó a caminar detrás de su amigo.

Los demás no tardaron en seguirlos.

Mientras los jóvenes regresaban con Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Esto no era justo, se supone que son los mejores amigos, tendrían que contarse todo…pero él no le tuvo la suficiente confianza. Cuando llego a la armería comenzó a golpear con un martillo la nueva aleta, su padre y Gobber lo miraban sorprendidos, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Después de su berrinche le narro lo ocurrido a los vikingos, estos no podían creerlo, dragones que se transformaban en humanos, que loco.<p>

Stoick fue a buscar a Toothless, ahí el dragón se volvió a transformar y explico su versión de los hechos, por primera vez en su vida Stoick escucho, odiaba admitirlo pero los dragones estaban en su derecho a enfadarse. El jefe acepto su huelga, siempre y cuando no involucrara a otros dragones (ya que los necesitaba para el trabajo), Toothless acepto, solo querían darles una lección a esos chicos para que aprendieran a valorarlos.

Por desgracia los chicos eran muy orgullosos y se negaron a aceptar su error; así pasaron dos semanas.

Hiccup no quiso escuchar a su padre y el por qué Toothless se transformaba (uy a quien se parecerá), y bueno Stoick se cansó de intentarlo (ahora sabe lo que se siente). El chico evitaba a toda costa toparse con su dragón, algo que resulto muy fácil, ya que los dragones decidieron marcharse al bosque, se la pasaban todo el día hechados, comiendo peces de los ríos y alguno que otro conejo…realmente la pasaban bien.

Por su parte los chicos…bueno

Astrid ya no salía temprano a entrenar, sin Stormfly no era divertido, le fascinaba ver a su orgullosa y vanidosa dragona contemplar sus escamas, las cuales en su opinión eran hermosas, eso la hacía sentir orgullosa, su dragón era la más bella de todas.

Los gemelos se pasaban todo el día aburridos, si bien jugaban un rato, después se tumbaban en el piso y se quedaban sin hacer nada, sin su dragón no era divertido romper las cosas, aparte les gustaba dormirse en su largo y cálido cuello.

Fishlegs era uno de los que peor estaba, el chico ya no salía a revisar la fauna, y si lo hacía regresaba corriendo al ver un jabalí, pero en las noches se la pasaba temblando en su cama, con la antorcha encendida.

Incluso Snoutlout la pasaba mal, en el día el chico se paseaba orgulloso, como si nada malo pasara, pero de noche…pues… la verdad extrañaba sobar la pansa de su dragón, escuchar sus ronroneos, tener una pelea antes de dormir, es más, se cubría el rostro para evitar que sus padres miraran sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Pero el que peor lo pasaba era Hiccup.

Sin su lindo reptil ya no se despertaba con una lamida en la cara, la habitación se sentía más grande y fría, y contemplar la roca vacía le partía el corazón, ya no podía surcar los cielos, seguro de que Toothless lo cuidaría, incluso dejo de inventar cosas, ya no tenía a quien dárselas, en su comida ya no aparecía la cabeza de pescado que Toothless siempre le daba y en las calles, la herrería o la academia, se sentía realmente solo.

Stoick le sugirió en varias ocasiones que fuera a hablar con Toothless, pero siempre se negó, para qué, de acuerdo a él era una carga.

* * *

><p>-<em><span>oigan, ¿creen que nuestros humanos ya no nos quieran?, no han venido a buscarnos<span>,_ hablo triste Meatlug.

-_posiblemente ya nos cambiaron, Snoutlout siempre me amenazaba con cambiarme si no lo obedecía, _menciono Hokfang.

-_no lo creo…Astrid nunca me remplazaría, yo soy su mejor amiga, su compañera en batallas…yo…ahhh._

-_pues yo también creo que ya nos remplazaron_, mencionaron tristes los gemelos.

_-¿tú qué opinas Toothless?,_ pregunto Hokfang.

El dragón negro se encontraba un poco alejado, pero había escuchado lo que sus amigos decían…Remplazado. Y por qué no, después de todo cualquier dragón desearía estar a su lado, el chico los había librado de muerte roja, era obvio que desearan ser sus dragones…pero… ¿Hiccup lo remplazaría?...pues claro, él le había reclamado su forma de ser, cuando fue eso lo que les permitió conocerse, su loco sentido de aventura lo que estrecho más su amistad, y su ingenio y mente creativa lo que lo enamoro.

¿Pero que había hecho?, aparto a su compañero por unos cuantos golpes (los cuales tardaron una semana en sanar).

-_voy…voy a hablar con Hiccup, intentare arreglar las cosas, al menos con sus jinetes._

_-Pero… ¿y si nos remplazaron?_

-_entonces tendremos que asegurarnos que nuestros remplazos los cuiden bien_

Sus compañeros lo miraron y aceptaron, después de todo no siempre se consigue lo que deseas en una huelga.

_-¿te acompañamos?_

_-no…voy solo, esperen a que regrese._

* * *

><p>Hiccup estaba en la armería, el chico se hartó de estar en su casa (o en cualquier parte), se encontraba reparando y modificando la aleta, estaba seguro de que Toothless extrañaba volar, con esa nueva prótesis lo haría sin la necesidad de un jinete.<p>

**-ya esta**

La coloco en la mesa y miro el taller, estaba muy desordenado, comenzó a limpiarlo, almenos eso lo distraería, comenzó a limpiar en silencio, como todo lo que hacía últimamente.

ah, las tontas esferas que les cayeron hace unos días…por los dioses sí que pesaban, las coloco en una repisa de arriba, con mucho trabajo y un banco, menos mal que ninguna de ellas lo golpeo de lo contrario habría terminado con la cabeza rota, por fortuna Tooth…Toothless lo había protegido. El dragón lo había acunado entre sus patas y alas evitando que se lastimara, como siempre lo hacía.

Sus ojos se aguaron, era verdad, él siempre se metía en problemas y Toothless tenía que salvarlo.

Molesto pateo la pared, esto ocasiono que las bolas de metal (mal colocadas) salieran de su red y comenzaran a rodar abajo. Hiccup las vio venir y cerró los ojos asustado, esperando el golpe…golpe que nunca llego.

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué siempre lo recibía con un golpe? Toothless se encontraba parado a su lado, protegiéndolo con sus alas. Podía sentir como su cabeza le daba vueltas, ¡Dios! esas mendigas esferas sí que dolían.

Antes de poder reaccionar su cuello fue rodeado por dos pequeños brazos.

**-lo siento, lo siento,** sollozo en su cuello

-_no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado…je…_

**-tienes razón siempre me meto en problemas**

-_no siempre, a veces los problemas te siguen a ti_

**-y termino lastimándote**

-_no siempre, y no me importa recibir unos cuantos gol…_

-**te prometo que ya no lo hare, a partir de ahora me quedo quieto**

_-¡que!, claro que no_

-**nada de aventuras arriesgadas**

-_no, escucha Hiccup, no me molestan tus aventuras._

-**te prometo que me quedare en la academia, en casa y la herrería, nada más.**

Toothless lo miraba sorprendido, No, eso no era lo que quería, intento hablar con el chico pero….bueno, al animal se le olvido…pues que estaba como animal. Después de abofetearse mentalmente, comenzó a transformarse. Hiccup se calló al verlo, cierto había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, antes de poder hablar Toothless lo acorralo en una pared.

**-bien, escucha, uno: nada de quedarte quieto como un árbol, continuaremos con tus aventuras y tus inventos, no siempre son arriesgadas y las cosas que inventas son muy útiles, me gusta que crees cosas nuevas…y también ayudarte a probarlas** (total que son otros golpecitos). **No cambies Hiccup, así como eres estas bien.**

**-pero, dijiste que...**

**-sí, se lo que dije y fue una estupidez, estaba enfadado en ese momento.**

**-pero es verdad, siempre resultas herido por mi culpa, **susurro triste.

**-no siempre…tal vez un sesenta por ciento…pero no me importa.**

-**pero eso no es justo, no deberías resultar herido por mi culpa…tampoco tendrían que dispararte o encarcelarte cada vez que yo me meto en problemas**, Hiccup comenzó a solloza,- **y si no hubiese inventado esa tonta catapulta tu no tendr…**

Toothless ya no lo dejo continuar, comenzó a besarlo de forma tierna y lenta.

Hiccup se quedó en blanco…su dragón…un chico ahora… lo estaba besando. Por un momento pensó en empujarlo, eso estaba mal, ambos eran hombres, o machos, o hombre y macho, lo que fuera, eso estaba mal…pero…entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, ya antes había sido besado por Astrid, un ligero toque de labios…pero ahora. Podía sentir como Toothless apretó sus labios entre los suyos, jalándoles débilmente, con movimientos torpes comenzó a corresponder, abriendo un poco la boca.

Esto volvió loco a Toothless, tomo al chico de la cintura y lo cargo, obligando al menor a que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. El morocho continuo besándolo, cada vez de forma más demandante, lamio los labios del menor y le dio una ligera mordida al labio inferior. Hiccup abrió la boca sorprendido…y Toothless aprovecho la oportunidad, ya era momento de que su humano conociera un buen beso.

Comenzó lamiendo sus pequeños (y nada filosos) dientes, delineando uno a uno con su lengua, después avanzo por esa diminuta cueva de placer, el interior de su mejilla fue saboreado detalladamente.

Hiccup se sentía en las nubes, estaba seguro de que, si no fuera porque lo tenía sujeto, ya estaría en el piso, cuando su lengua fue tocada, una corriente eléctrica lo invadió, Toothless la delineaba con la suya incitándola a bailar con él, temeroso empezó a imitar sus movimientos (de forma lenta y torpe).

Toothless marco un ritmo lento y suave, esperando a que Hiccup se acostumbrara, cuando el pequeño comenzó a seguirle sin problemas, aumento su demanda. Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, el chico se abrazó a su cuello, respondiendo con un poco de dificultad, podía sentir como el oxígeno se escapaba poco a poco de sus pulmones. Cuando se separaron Hiccup lo miraba sonrojado y respiraba agitado.

Sin ningún pudor, Toothless bajo sus manos al trasero del chico y lo pego más a su cuerpo.

**-qué te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo para que deje mi huelga, **hablo burlón.

Hiccup solamente asintió apenado.

-**bien, uno: no probaremos ninguno de tus inventos hasta que estés cien por ciento seguro en tus cálculos** (Hiccup asintió) **dos: No me vuelvas a hacer otra silla, esa porquería me produjo salpullido…incluso creo que aún tengo uno que otro grano en mi espalda**.

**-no…no sabía que eras alérgico al cuero de Yak.**

-**yo tampoco hasta que me la pusiste… y tres: solo necesito una aleta…bueno, tal vez dos, no es necesario que me hagas una cada semana**.

El menor desvió la mirada y mordió su labio.

**-… ¿Hiccup?... ¿Hiccup?**

**-…**

**-haber Hiccup, ¿Por qué me haces tantas aletas?**

**-….**

**-Hiccup. Contesta**

El azabache lo pego más a la pared mientras lo obligaba a verlo.

**-es que…**

**-Hiccup**

**-es que fue mi culpa…por mi culpa tú no puedes volar solo,** sollozo el menor escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del morocho –**yo te arrebate el cielo para siempre…y eso no es justo**

Toothless sonrió y comenzó a besar su mejilla… con que era por eso.

-**Hiccup, no estoy molesto por ello, la verdad me alegro que pasara, porque gracias a ello te conocí.**

**-¿pero…?**

**-Ey, escúchame, daría mi otra aleta e incluso mis alas, lo que sea necesario para estar contigo.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro mi vikingo inútil, con tenerte cerca estoy feliz.**

El menor rio ante el comentario y se abrazó más a su cuello. Toothless comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, en esta ocasión Hiccup no tardo tanto en responder. La verdad se sentía muy bien besar sus labios, tocar su cuello, su piel, su cabe… ¡¿un momento?! Corto el beso molesto, aun no le explicaba la transformación.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿por qué nunca me mencionaste que te podías transformar en un…?**

Un gran sonrojo cubrió la cara del chico, hasta ese momento recordaba que su compañero estaba ¡DESNUDO!...peor….él se encontraba abrazado a su cintura, en una posición demasiado comprometedora. Apenado retiro sus manos de su cuello y miro a otro lado.

Toothless lo miro sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a reír, en ocasiones Hiccup era demasiado lento…y muy inocente. Con calma se sentó en el piso y acomodo a Hiccup en sus piernas (como un padre a su hijo).

**-fue, una orden de Muerte Roja.**

**-¿eh?**

-**Muerte roja me ordeno jamás tomar esta apariencia, parece que le desagradaba…no todos los dragones pueden hacerlo, para ser honestos solo mi especie puede. Yo acepte porque no tenía a donde ir, la verdad el gran nido era muy cálido, y casi nunca tomaba esta apariencia, por lo tanto no tenía problemas en acatar su orden…tenía planeado decirte, pero a un no sabía cómo**.

-**solo tenías que decir: Hiccup me puedo transformar en una especie de humano y hablar tu lenguaje, **hablo molesto.

-**je, tienes razón, creo que era más fácil de lo que pensé…lo siento Hiccup, perdón por guardarte el secreto, **se disculpó acariciando su mejilla.

-**está bien…pero ya no me ocultes nada más, ¿de acuerdo?**

- **De acuerdo…y, ¿te gusta?,** pregunto de forma picara.

Hiccup lo miro sonrojado, desvió la mirada y asintió.

**-…¬¬, aja…y si te gusta, ¿entonces por qué evitas verme?**

El menor se tensó, comenzó a morder sus labios mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-…**e…es que….bueno…estas…de-de-desnudo...O/././.O**

**-¡Y!, así me puedes apreciar mejor ¿No?**

En esta ocasión Hiccup comenzó a temblar, jamás se imaginó que su dragón fuera tan pervertido.

Toothless lo giro, sentándolo a horcadas sobre él, el morocho comenzó a besarlo de forma tierna, cuando se separaron junto sus frentes…bueno, Hiccup dijo nada de secretos.

**-Me gustas**

**-¿Qué? O/././O**

-**me gustas, te quiero mucho Hiccup…y te quiero solo para mí, quiero que seas mi pareja…de por vida.**

El menor se congelo en su lugar…Toothless dijo lo que dijo.

**-¿quieres Hiccup? ¿Quieres ser mío solamente?**

Hiccup lo miro por unos segundos…No, Toothless No bromeaba. El chico tomo un profundo respiro, era imposible negar que esa petición lo hacía muy feliz, la verdad llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado de su dragón, claro que jamás se atrevió a decirlo, tenía miedo a que Toothless lo rechazara, ya que era extraño que un humano se enamorara de un dragón, pero le era imposible evitarlo, Toothless lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir seguro, vivo, feliz…y...amado. Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

Con cuidado acostó a Hiccup y se posiciono arriba de él.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-bueno, parece que te incomoda que solo yo este desnudo…así que.**

El morocho se lamio sus labios y comenzó a besar al menor, es esta ocasión de forma más salvaje. Hiccup asía un enorme esfuerzo por seguir sus movimientos, dio un brinco cuando Toothless comenzó a subir su playera, dejando expuesta su blanca piel. Toothless abandono su boca y dirigió su atención al estómago del menor, dio un ligero beso en su ombligo y comenzó a lamer la piel de forma lenta y sensual. Hiccup lo miraba embobado, el chico tragaba saliva, estaba acostado dejándose hacer; las caricias comenzaron a subir, lo mismo que su camisa.

**-¡Ahhh!**

El castaño dio un ligero brinco cuando uno de sus pezones comenzó a ser devorado, Toothless comenzó a lamer su circunferencia, despacio, con cuidado tomo el delicado botón rosa, haciendo una ligera presión con sus dientes y dando un ligero jalón; Hiccup comenzó a gemir despacio; el morocho aprisiono el botón entre sus dientes y su lengua y comenzó a chuparlo, mientras, su mano aprisionaba a su hermano entre los dedos y comenzaba a jalarlo, en forma circular, muy suave.

Hiccup gemía un poco más fuerte, podía sentir un ligero calambre en sus pezones, y un extraño calor comenzaba a aparecer en su entrepierna y estómago, miro abajo, deseoso de ver a su compañero…por desgracia su camisa bloqueaba parte de su visión. Nervioso comenzó a levantar un poco su prenda. Toothless detuvo su trabajo, el morocho se levantó un poco y le ayudo a retirar su ropa. Hiccup levanto sus brazos ayudando en el proceso.

La prenda silo sin problemas, bueno casi todo. Las mangas se atoraron aprisionando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Toothless lo contemplo deseoso, su Hiccup, debajo de él, con su tórax lleno de su saliva, sus pezones rojos, sus labios entreabiertos, con sus ojos cargados de inocencia, y…sus manos, aprisionadas arriba de su cabeza…mmm. Más de cincuenta ideas pasaron por la cabeza del morocho, en esa posición sodomizada le podría hacer a Hiccup muchas cosas interesantes…pero…la verdad no quería asustarlo, Hiccup era muy joven y nuevo en este arte, primero lo tomaría de la manera tradicional, tal vez más adelante…si, más adelante le mostraría a su pequeño una o dos cosas.

Libero sus brazos y comenzó a morder de forma sensual su oreja, mientras su mano regresaba al delicado botón rosa, despacio comenzó a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo y chupando, dejando ligeras marcas rojas.

Hiccup se dejó mimar, el chico llevo sus manos al cabello de su amante y se entretuvo enredando sus dedos en el. Comenzó a sentir como una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a arder, inconsciente de sus actos, movido por el instinto, comenzó a frotar sus piernas, intentando aliviar así un poco el dolor.

Toothless se percató de la acción de su niño y sonrió, ah, en ocasiones era tan inocente. Con maestría abrió sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas, se agacho y comenzó a besar a su jinete, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la hebilla del pantalón, en menos de un segundo esta fue desabrochada. Toothless tomo una de las piernas de Hiccup y le retiro su bota, después paso a la otra…luego el pantalón, tomo la prenda con cuidado y comenzó a retirarla, de forma lenta, dando pequeñas caricias con sus dedo mientras lo hacía, después retiro la ropa interior, de forma más lenta, admirando como la pieza abandonaba esa blanca y pura piel. Satisfecho se retiró para contemplar su obra.

Hiccup parecía un pequeño Ángel, con su blanca piel, sonrojado, con una cara llena de inocencia y ternura… ¡por los Dioses!, de verdad quería guardar es imagen en su cabeza.

El castaño lo veía nervioso, Toothless lo escaneaba de forma lenta…posiblemente…posiblemente al morocho no le gustaba lo que veía. Porque, comparado con Toothless, bueno, el morocho tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado y atlético, con pecho amplio, de una hermosa piel bronceada, con brazos y piernas fuertes y un abdomen muy bien trabajado, aparte de que sus alas y cola, así como sus orejas, le daban un aspecto salvaje, muy irresistible.

-**Toothless…pa… ¿pasa algo?,** pregunto nervioso, y temeroso.

-**nada…es solo que quiero gravarme en la cabeza el cuerpo que me pertenecerá a partir de ahora,** respondió mientras lamia su boca, **-aparte estoy decidiendo en donde dejare mis marcas**.

**-¿marcas? o/././o**

Toothless no dijo nada más, comenzó a acariciar una de las blancas piernas con la yema de su dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos, con cuidado flexiono una de las piernas del chico y la abrió poco a poco, empezando a recorrer la parte interna. Hiccup se sonrojaba cada vez más, una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, aparte de que empezaba a sentir demasiado calor.

El morocho bajo a la planta del pie y comenzó a tocar uno a uno los pequeños dedos, Hiccup lo miraba embobado, levanto su pie y lo llevo a su boca, comenzó a chupar uno a uno, de forma sensual, les dio una pequeña mordida a cada uno, después empezó a subir por su talón, lamiendo, chupando y besando esa piel.

Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, jamás había sentido esa sensación tan placentera. El chico pego un brinco cuando Toothless comenzó a lamer su muslo interno; el morocho tomo más tiempo en esta parte, se tenía que asegurar en dejar sus marcas de propiedad, marcas que solo él vería a partir de ahora. Dio una ligera mordida cerca de su entrepierna, sacando un hilo de sangre, el cual se apresuró a limpiar y sanar con su saliva.

**-¡Ahhhh!**

Una rápida lamida fue dirigida a su entrepierna, Toothless miraba su pene de forma depredadora; Hiccup trago saliva asustado.

No, aun no era el momento.

Aguantándose las ganas desvió su atención a la otra pierna, con cuidado comenzó a darle el mismo tratamiento, tomaría su tiempo, le mostraría a Hiccup cuanto lo deseaba, y lo aria sentir amado… pero… también, deseaba que en el futuro Hiccup se excitara de solo recordar su primera noche juntos, que el castaño la recordara como la mejor noche de su vida.

Hiccup comenzaba a hiperventilar, podía sentir como su miembro empezaba a palpitar…y…a arder. El chico apretó sus puños mientras remojaba sus labios, los cuales empezaban a secarse debido al aumento en su calor corporal. Una nueva mordida en su otro muslo lo hizo gritar.

Toothless lo miro satisfecho, podía oler el aroma almizclado que Hiccup empezaba a desprender, le faltaba poco. Con cuidado llevo su mano al miembro del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo, de forma lenta y suave. Lo delineaba con la yema de sus dedos, subiendo y bajando, en ocasiones daba pequeños pellizcos.

**-¡Ahhhh!, ¡Toothless! **

**-¿te gusta?**

**-… si…**respondió bajito

Toothless sonrió, comenzó a estimular al chico usando sus dos manos, una de ellas comenzó a tocar y masajear sus testículos, mientras su compañera recorría, de forma más dura, la longitud del menor. En poco tiempo estas se llenaron con los jugos pre seminales y sudor.

Hiccup comenzó a gemir más duro, la atención que recibía lo estaba volviendo loco, comenzó a mover sus caderas, deseoso de que su compañero aumentara más la acción.

Perfecto, ya estaba lo suficientemente duro. El morocho llevo el pene a su boca, comenzó a chuparlo, su lengua se divertía delineando las venas (expuestas por la excitación del chico), en ocasiones solo metía la punta y succionaba, o lamia la cabeza, presionando su lengua en esta, en otras metía la mitad y succionaba, o la metía toda mientras masajeaba las dos pequeñas bolas que la decoraban.

**-¡Ahhhh!, ¡Toothless!**

Hiccup llevo sus manos a la cabeza del morocho, comenzó a empujarlo abajo, esperando que aumentara la succión. Toothless entendió la petición silenciosa de su humano y accedió, bajo una de las manos a la cadera del chico y lo elevo, mientras aumentaba el nivel de la felación.

El cielo, verdaderamente se encontraba en el cielo. Deseoso enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de su amante, mientras gemía con placer, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y podía sentir como algo en su interior comenzaba a formarse, y…ah…ay no, por Odín No.

Estaba cerca y podía sentirlo, su miembro comenzaba a palpitar en su boca, y el hecho de que Hiccup retiro sus manos y comenzó a morder sus puños lo confirmaban, aumento la succión, quería oír gritar a Hiccup, quería escuchar su grito de placer producido por su primer orgasmo, su primer orgasmo producido solo por él.

No, No, No, esto no era posible, no en un momento así. Hiccup comenzó a contenerse las ganas, no quería arruinar un momento tan mágico. Deseaba pedirle tiempo a Toothless, que parara para que él…bueno… pero por Odín, ase unos minutos no tenía ganas. Asustado cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía que esperar a que Toothless terminara, pero la verdad no creía lograrlo.

¡Un momento!...se, se estaba negando, ¡¿Hiccup se negaba a correrse?!...de acuerdo, eso hería su orgullo...pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué negarse al placer que le estaba dando? ¡A, No! Molesto incremento la felación, lo escucharía gritar, y después le daría un castigo por su osadía.

¡No!, ya no podía aguantar…y Toothless digamos que no ayudaba mucho.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH!**

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, arqueo su espalda y dejo que su semilla se liberara, sentía su pene arder. Cayó al suelo exhausto, por increíble que parezca se sentía jodidamente bien, como si flotara, respiraba aliviado después de liberarse de la presión en su…o.O… ¡oh No!, ¡por los dioses!, él se había, Dios, No, ay no, Toothless.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron asustados, estaba seguro de que su dragón lo mataría…y con justa razón. Temeroso desvió su mirada a su compañero, como pudo arruinar el momento.

El morocho se relamía los labios, mientras un líquido blanco y espeso corría por ellos. De verdad el sabor de Hiccup era muy dulce. Sonrió superior, pues quien se creía este humano para desafiarlo en la cama, ja, estaba a años luz de poder ganarle, miro a Hiccup un poco molesto, este se encontraba sonrojado y lo veía asustado.

**-To…Toothless…yo**

-**esta me la pagas pequeño, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?**

**-perdóname yo no, ahhhh.**

El morocho no lo dejo terminar, tomo su (aun sensible) miembro y comenzó a bombearlo, aparte de que lo coloco entre sus piernas y empezó a fingir las embestidas.

Hiccup podía sentir como el pene de Toothless se restregaba en sus glúteos, adquiriendo firmeza mientras lo hacía, sus pequeños montes de carne comenzaron a ser humedecidos por los jugos pre seminales del moreno.

**-vas a pagar caro lo que hiciste Hiccup,** amenazo con una sonrisa.

-**lo siento…de…de verdad no quería**

-**Claro que sí, vi cómo te contenías.**

**-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no pude evitarlo yo…**

**-¡Sí!, lo vas a sentir pequeño…tenía planeado ser dulce contigo pero ahora**.

-**Toothless perdóname yo...**

El morocho no lo dejo terminar, de un jalón lo sentó en sus piernas, llevo sus manos a los glúteos del menor y comenzó a masajearlo, dándoles ligeros pellizcos, mientras chocaba sus pelvis. Hiccup intento disculparse de nuevo, pero Toothless comenzó a besarlo de forma salvaje, robándole todo el oxígeno.

-¡**Ahhhh!**

Una presión en su culo lo hizo gritar y separarse (claro que no mucho ya que el morocho lo mantenía bien agarrado), podía sentir como algo comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

**-¡ahhh!, ¡Toothless!**

-**relájate, te tengo que preparar antes de entrar**.

Sí, porque a pesar de que estaba enfadado por lo de ase rato, desecho la idea de tomar a Hiccup de manera salvaje, no, su niño se merecía ser tratado con cuidado y paciencia.

-**Me duele, sácalo, sácalo.**

**-relájate Hiccup, solo serán unos segundos.**

Toothless comenzó a sobar su espalda, intentando tranquilizarle, repartía pequeños besos en su cara y cuello.

El castaño asintió y se abrazó a su cuello. Podía sentir como ese dedo se abría paso en su cuerpo, tocando sus músculos internos y nervios. El intruso entraba lentamente, abriendo camino en esa virginal cueva del placer. Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, fingiendo pequeñas embestidas, en ocasiones hacía movimientos circulares y en otras solo presionaba, Hiccup se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión, después de unos minutos el chico comenzó a gemir gustoso, cuando esto ocurrió Toothless ingreso un segundo dedo.

Nuevamente espero a que Hiccup se acostumbrara, los movimientos se volvieron más agresivos, el morocho abría los dedos en dirección contraria para dilatar más la entrada. Un tercer dedo apareció más rápido, los sacaba y metía a placer, tomo el miembro del menor y comenzó a estimularlo, buscando que Hiccup se dilatara más.

Hiccup comenzó a jadear complacido, el chico movía sus caderas de forma circular mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su amante y comenzaba a besarle. Toothless podía sentir como su mano se empapaba con los jugos de su pequeño, parece que Hiccup estaba listo, comenzó a bombera su miembro para introducirlo. Hiccup sintió el movimiento debajo de su cadera, nervioso corto los besos y miro a su compañero.

**-¿Quieres intentar?,** pregunto el morocho con un sonido cargado de lujuria.

Hiccup asintió apenado. El dragón tomo su mano y la llevo a su pene (algo complicado por la posición) le indico como hacerlo y comenzó a lamer su clavícula. Hiccup respiro nervioso antes de empezar, deseaba compensarlo por lo de hace un rato, con miedo comenzó a mover su mano, frotando de arriba abajo, la sensación era extraña, el miembro de Toothless estaba caliente y húmedo, aparte de que era más grande que él, comenzó a mover su mano mas rápido, ocasionando ligeros gemidos en Toothless, este sonido le agrado al menor, logro sentir como el miembro de su pareja empezaba a endurecerse cada vez más.

Toothless ya no soporto, deseaba reclamar a su humano. Retiro sus dedos, obteniendo una queja de su niño, con cuidado lo acostó y separo sus piernas.

**-¿Toothless?**

**-ya es momento Hiccup, relájate amor**

Le dio un profundo beso y comenzó, coloco su miembro (estimulado por el menor) en su entrada, tomo sus caderas y comenzó a ingresar despacio; pese al trabajo anterior, la entrada de Hiccup aún se sentía muy estrecha, el menor se agarró a sus brazos mientras contenía la respiración, la invasión en su cuerpo no se comparaba con lo anterior, el miembro de Toothless era muy grande y caliente, podía sentir como presionaba sus paredes, abriéndose camino de una forma dolorosa…y placentera.

**-Toothless, ahhh, du…duele.**

**-relajate Hiccup, ah, relajate **

**-mju.**

El chico apretó sus labios aguantando los sollozos, podía sentir como sus ojos se acuaban. Un calor muy extraño comenzó a invadirlo, desde su culo hasta su columna vertebral, clavo sus pequeñas uñas en los brazos de su pareja.

-**Duele…ahh, me duele.**

**-un poco más, solo un poco más amor.**

Por Odín, la cavidad de Hiccup sí que era estrecha, continúo entrando hasta el tope, podía sentir como su miembro era estrujado por las paredes virginales de su humano. Empezó a frotar sus piernas intentando relajarlo.

-**Tranquilo Hiccup, dime cuando pueda empezar.**

Hiccup lo miro con ojos llorosos y asintió, el ardor comenzaba a bajar, pero aún era incomodo tenerlo adentro, por suerte las caricias de su compañero lo ayudaron a calmarse, poco a poco el dolo comenzó a desaparecer, tomo un profundo respiro y comenzó a mover su cadera despacio, esto fue la señal para su amante.

Toothless comenzó con embestidas suaves, de forma lenta, Hiccup gemía adolorido en cada una de ellas, pero comenzó a acostumbrarse; los movimientos eran rectos, el pene no salía por completo de su interior y de vez en cuando daba ligeros movimientos circulares. La cavidad de Hiccup empezó a abrirse más y su presión a disminuir. Toothless se agacho a besar a su compañero, esto provoco una estocada más profunda, Hiccup sintió un poco de incomodidad por la acción, pero no negó sus labios, temeroso se abrazó a la espalda de su amante, agarrándose del nacimiento de sus alas.

**-¿te duele?**

**-arde…aun arde un poco…**

**-ya pasara, solo relajate.**

**-mju.**

**-Cuando quieras que aumente solo pídelo.**

Toothless continuo besando a su humano, lo embestía despacio, sin salir por completo de él; el ardor comenzó a pasar, con cuidado Hiccup comenzó a levantar sus caderas buscando más contacto. Esto fue una bendición para Toothless, se separó un poco de su humano, llevo sus manos a su cadera y comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte, en esta ocasión sacando su miembro hasta la mitad y entrando más fuerte. Hiccup comenzó a gemir más, el chico empezó a respirar más rápido mientras miraba amoroso a su compañero.

**-¿te gusta?**

**-ahhh, si…me gusta.**

**-¿quieres más?**

**-si, por favor.**

Toothless comenzó a estrujar sus glúteos mientras comenzaba a embestir más fuerte. Hiccup grito satisfecho, la lujuria comenzó a invadir al menor, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo y realmente vivo, deseoso, por más, levanto sus caderas, apoyándose en sus brazos, y comenzó a moverlas de forma circular. Toothless sonrió satisfecho, se inclinó un poco, haciendo que el pene de su niño empezara a frotarse con su vientre, podía sentir como su ya erecto miembro, comenzaba a segregar de nuevo sus líquidos.

**-ahhh, Toothless**

**-te gusta Hiccup, ¿quieres más?**

**-sí, dame más, ahhh, dame mas**

**-¿Qué quieres Hiccup? ¿Más rápido?**, pregunto moviéndose más rápido y con un giro su cadera, ocasionando un espasmo en el menor. - **ahh, ¿más fuerte?**, en esta ocasión lo golpeo tan duro que el choque de sus pieles hizo eco en toda la armería, **- dime amor, ¿Qué quieres?**

**-ahh…yo…ah…fuer….rap…ah… Toothless.**

El pobre chico no podía procesar nada en ese momento, su cabeza se encontraba en las nubes debido al placer.

Toothless sonrió satisfecho.

-**tomare tu respuesta como un "las dos"**

Tomo una de las piernas de Hiccup y la subió a su hombro, mientras giraba un poco el cuerpo del chico, con esto sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mayores, empujaba su cadera de tal manera que se escuchaba como ambos cuerpos chocaban, ligeras manchas rojas comenzaron a aparecer en los muslos del menor, así como las marcad de las manos del azabache en su culo. Hiccup comenzaba a gritar, su respiración aumentaba, lo mismo que su calor corporal, el chico apretó sus manos, mientras gemía cada vez más alto, podía sentir como el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a disminuir.

-¡**Mío!,** exclamo un orgulloso el dragón, -**ahhh, ¡Hiccup ahora eres mío!, ¡yo soy tu dueño!**

**ahhh, ¡sí! soy tuyo, solo tuyo.**

**-no lo olvides, me perteneces Hiccup, yo te reclamo.**

**-ah, Dioses, ¡sí!, te pertenezco, exige lo que es tuyo, ahh, tómame, toma lo que te pertenece.**

El menor comenzó a hiperventilar. Podía sentir como su pene comenzaba a palpitar de nuevo… ¡hay no!, otra vez no. Desesperado intento tomar su miembro (el cual se frotaba gustoso en el vientre de su pareja), estaba seguro de que Toothless ahora si lo mataba.

**-ah, no pequeño…ahora no te corres hasta que yo lo ordene**.

Toothless sujeto el miembro del chico y lo apretó con fuerza, ocasionando un grito de dolor en el menor.

-**olvídalo Hiccup, es tu castigo por lo de ase rato…no te correrás hasta que yo lo diga. **Dio unas embestidas más fuertes mientras continuaba apretando.

…Co… ¿Correrse? , ¿A dónde?... ¿Qué era eso?

Hiccup no pudo protestar, antes de hacerlo su pene comenzó a arder, deseoso por liberarse. Pero Toothless no se lo permitía.

-**ahhh…duele…Toothless.**

Hiccup comenzó a sentir una gran presión, esta crecía en su vientre e inundaba su ya adolorido pene.

**-por favor**, comenzó a suplicar, no estaba seguro de lo que Toothless decía, pero si sentía una enorme necesidad de liberar algo. Llevo sus manos a la de Toothless, intentando que este lo soltara, por desgracia Toothless no lo hizo, apretó más mientras frotaba su pulgar en la cabeza.

Toothless lo miraba complacido, ver a Hiccup suplicar, escucharlo en ese estado de excitación, lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin disminuir el agarre comenzó a embestir más fuerte, mientras sobaba la cabeza del miembro de su compañero.

Hiccup comenzaba a sollozar, de verdad necesitaba desahogarse. Toothless enrollo su otra pierna en su cadera, aumentando el nivel de penetración. El chico tenía que abrir la boca para poder respirar, aparte de que la presión en su entrepierna comenzaba a arder.

El castaño comenzó a arquear su espalda, el pene de Toothless lo abandonaba por completo y entraba de forma salvaje (pero placentera), Hiccup podía sentir como su cuerpo era empujado y chocaba con el piso, pese a ello no podía dejar de gemir. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza mientras enterraba sus uñas en el piso.

De acuerdo, ya lo había castigado lo suficiente, la entrada de Hiccup se contraía de forma salvaje presionando, su ya muy cargado, miembro, bajo la pierna de Hiccup de su hombro; el castaño rodeo con ambas su cintura. Toothless libero su pene, tomo sus caderas y lo pego más a su cuerpo mientras lo embestía más duro.

Hiccup grito ante el placer de por fin correrse, el chico arqueo la espalda mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Un líquido espeso fue expulsado de su cuerpo, acompañado por una sensación de ardor.

Las paredes de Hiccup se contrajeron (debido al orgasmo) apretando el miembro de Toothless de forma asfixiante, el morocho no aguanto más, se corrió con un grito de placer, llenando la cavidad del menor.

Hiccup podía asegurar que había entrado al Walhalla; su visión se nublo, se sentía flotar, un calor poseía su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo, asiéndolo sentir vivo.

Toothless se encontraba arriba de él, el morocho respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos cerrados, se encontraba bañado en sudor, podía sentir como su miembro perdía firmeza dentro de Hiccup, el calor de su niño aun lo acobijaba. Abrió los ojos para observar a su pareja. Hiccup mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, sus blancas y pecosas mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, su hermoso cabello castaño tenía un ligero tono obscuro, debido al sudor que lo empapaba.

El morocho sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso, con cuidado se inclinó y comenzó a besar a su niño. Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido, aun no recuperaba todo su aire, pero no dudo en responder.

El morocho giro (sin salir de él), dejando a Hiccup arriba.

Los amantes se daban pequeños besos, mientras compartían caricias, Toothless sobaba la espalda de su humano (en ocasiones bajando hasta sus glúteos, pero sin tocarlos), mientras Hiccup se tranquilizaba trazando círculos en su pecho.

Cuando terminaron sus mimos Hiccup lo miro sonriente, Toothless acariciaba su mejilla, mirándolo con adoración, el morocho le dio un beso en la nariz antes de empezar a hablar.

**-creo que necesitaremos un baño.**

Hiccup asintió apenado.

Muy a su pesar, Toothless lo ayudo a levantarse, saliendo de su pequeño. Hiccup sintió un vacío enorme cuando Toothless lo dejo…eso y un enorme ardor que lo hizo gemir.

**-¿estás bien?**

**-si…me arde un poco, es todo**.

El chico intento pararse, pero un dolor en su cadera lo impidió.

-**espera…yo te ayudo.**

Toothless lo levanto cual princesa, lo envolvió en una manta y lo llevo a su casa (por fortuna no había nadie, Stoick y los demás se divertían en el salón principal), ahí calentó un poco de agua y lo ayudo a asearse (limpiándose también, Hiccup se sorprendió un poco al ver el líquido blanco que cubría su vientre…con que eso era correrse), cuando terminaron lo vistió y acomodo en su cama.

**-descansa,** besando su frente, -**yo voy a limpiar todo el desastre que hicimos antes de que alguien lo vea.**

Hiccup se cubrió la cabeza apenado, gracias a Odín nadie los oyó… o… vio.

Toothless sonrió ante el comportamiento infantil de su pareja.

**-por cierto, ya no me respondiste… ¿aceptas mis peticiones para que termine la huelga?,** pregunto burlón

Hiccup salió de su escondite y lo miro, después de lo que acababan de hacer aún lo dudaba, claro que aceptaba, aceptaría lo que fuera para tenerlo a su lado.

-**claro que si… que pregunta ases**, menciono haciendo un puchero.

**-entonces…si te dijera que tenía otra petición ¿la aceptarías?**, pregunto ladino.

El castaño dio un suspiro cansado, lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo para besarlo.

**-te daré todo lo que me pidas**, respondió feliz.

**-Muy bien.**

Toothless sonrió, se acercó a su oído y le susurro unas palabras, un enorme sonrojo cubrió la cara del menor, el azabache no dijo nada más, le dio un beso y salió a limpiar, dejando a un asustado vikingo en la cama.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Hiccup no salió de su cama, Stoick paso a verlo (preocupado), al llegar, lo encontró hablando con Toothless, el morocho estaba vestido con una ropa prestada (ósea se la robo), sentado al lado de Hiccup y exponiendo las quejas de sus amigos. El jefe decidió dejarlo solos, parece que finalmente terminarían con esa tonta huelga…pero…era extraño que Hiccup lo escuchara acostado, bueno, de acuerdo con Gobber había limpiado toda la herrería, así que debería de estar exhausto, lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.<p>

Por la tarde los chicos fueron enterados del pliego petitorio, se enfadaron con Hiccup, ya que había aceptado todo, el castaño simplemente les respondió que Toothless era muy buen negociante. Pese a ello no dudaron en aceptar, la verdad extrañaban mucho a sus dragones.

Ya al anochecer todo volvió a la normalidad, los reptiles se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares.

Fishlegs se tenía que acostumbrar a dormir con la antorcha apagada, y solo una canción para dormir, nada de arrullos en la espalda de Meatlug.

Astrid tenía prohibido los ataques sorpresa y nada de entrenamientos a las tres de la mañana…que la madrugada se hizo para dormir, y lo más importante, si Stormfly no quería entrenar ¡no entrenaba!

Los gemelos tenían que obedecer a Barf y Belch por un mes y hacer lo que ellos les dijeran…bueno, ahí quedaron prácticamente igual, ya que ahora eran las cabezas las que no se ponían de acuerdo, y ahora eran los gemelos los que tenían migraña.

Snoutlout tenía que moler y alimentar a Hokfang en la boca, hasta que sus dientes le salieran, y nada de negocios con su cuerpo. En principio el chico asintió molesto, pero en cuanto llego a su casa el dragón se llevó la sorpresa de que ya le tenía la comida preparada (molida), en lo que él se alimentaba, su niño rascaba feliz sus cuernos, de verdad extrañaba a su dragón.

Toothless contemplaba a su niño dormir, por el momento lo dejaría descansar…almenos hasta el próximo fin de semana, cuando a Hiccup le tocara cumplir con su parte del trato.

Entre semana el dragón haría todo lo que el castaño ordenara, le ayudaría en sus experimentos y saldrían a sus locas aventuras, pero los fines de semana…oh, ahí se invertían los papeles. Porqué seria Toothless el que lo "montara", y por qué no, experimentar alguna que otra pose. El dragón lamio sus labios, no podía esperar a que llegara ese día.

Se acurruco al lado de su humano (ya que a partir de ahora compartirían la cama) y comenzó a dormirse, al menos ahora podría descansar, sin escuchar los molestos ronquidos de Hokfang.

**-Graaaaaaaaaaa, Graaaaaaaaa,Graaaaaaaa**

¿Pero qué?

**-GRAAAAAAAAAA**

Oh demonios, lo había olvidado… Stoick roncaba peor que Hokfang, ya que podía escucharlo, pese a que el humano se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

**-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Maldición, debió de negociar un cambio de nido T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Y bien mi estimada ValeryVampire, me pediste un Hard lemon, y esto es lo mejor que me salió (sin los efectos del alcohol), espero que te gustara, o almenos alcanzara un cincuenta por ciento de tus expectativas.**

**Pero ya sabes, si no te gusto, con gusto te escribo otro (solo que me voy a tardar).**

**Ahora los dejo, tengo que terminar la petición de una pizza y una hermanita menor, los leeré después.**


End file.
